Succubus Ruby
by Roy4
Summary: Habia una vez una joven aspirante a Cazadora de nombre Ruby Rose, que tras encontrarse con una misteriosa joven que dice ser una súcubo que le pidio un favor muy imporante... La vida de Ruby cambio para siempre y ahora es una Súcubo que lucha por el bien y la justicia.
1. Ruby la Súcubo

**Todo lo referente a la serie web de RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth, lo mismo para las sagas de videojuegos de Darkstalkers (Vampire Savior en Japón) Ghost´s & Goblins/Gargorie´s Quest/Demon´s Crest y así otras sagas como Power Stone, Viewtiful Joe, Resident Evil (Bio Hazard en Japón) y Street Fighter son propiedad de CAPCOM respectivamente.**

**En caso que lo anterior haya confundido a más de uno del enfoque del fic. Aclaro desde ahora que este crossover está más centrado en RWBY y Darkstalkers, por lo que las otras sagas y posiblemente también sagas de videojuegos como Castlevania y Shin Megami Tensei, que estas por su semejanza a Darkstalkers por el uso del tema de la demonología y mitología. Solo serán simples agregados para efectos de la historia, o en dicho caso cameos ocasionales.**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Ruby Rose la Súcubo**

En una oscura noche en la ciudad de Vale, un grupo de hombres vestidos de traje negro con gafas rojas que están liderados por un hombre de cabello anaranjado con bombín negro y con elegante chaqueta blanca de guantes negros cargando un bastón. Se dirigen a una tienda mientras que el líder de forma calmada dice.

— Muy bien chicos, empecemos

Asaltan la tienda y entre los hombres de negro apuntan con sus armas al viejo vendedor, que muy asustado suplica — Por favor, tomen todo el dinero que quieran

— No, no señor. No venimos por su dinero — Persuade el hombre del bombín negro, que luego señalando los cristales que se ven en la estantería de vidrio — Queremos todo el polvo que tiene, si no es mucha molestia

Los maleantes empiezan a tomar cristales de varias estanterías, y conectan unas capsulas a unas máquinas dispensadoras de polvo a robar todo el contenido. Que todo iba bien en el robo, hasta que uno de los maleantes es rodeado por una sombra que lo cubre por completo. En que una voz femenina le interroga en un tono seductor.

— Disculpa guapo, se podría saber ¿Qué está haciendo?

El hombre de traje negro se da la vuelta y mira en frente suyo a una chica estando de brazos cruzados que es más alta que él, de aproximadamente 1,93 metros y de corto cabello negro con ligero tono rojo claro casi rosado en los mechones. De resaltantes e hermosos ojos grises acompañada de una resplandeciente piel clara como la nieve, que viste un conjunto de ropa negra y roja empezando con su cuello de tortuga negro con el collar de una rosa que está unida a una capa roja que junto al cuello de tortuga hacen resaltar sus voluminosos pechos Copa D, que en las manos se llegan a apreciarse unas finas uñas roja oscura. Lleva una minifalda negra con bordes rojos y que en la cintura de la cadera izquierda lleva el botón de una metálica rosa roja, lleva pantimedias negras junto a botas del mismo color con largo tacón rojo. Que junto a la gran belleza de la dama, da la sensación de ser una modelo de revista de modas adolecentes.

El criminal que se sonrojo de inmediato ante la gran belleza de la chica junto a no quitarle el ojo a sus bustos. Que reacciona torpemente en sacar lo que parece ser una katana japonesa de color rojo, que de manera un tanto torpe le grita a la joven — Esto-¡Esto es un asalto! No, no no-se ¡Mueva!

La chica de ojos grises esboza una ligera sonrisa poniendo la mano derecha en la mejilla derecha — Oh, un asalto… ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los niños cuando se portan mal? ¿Cierto? — Lentamente cierra los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hace cada vez más larga.

— ¡No me amenaces! ¡O le corto el cuello! — Se posiciona con la katana roja con rudeza.

La chica con su mano derecha agarra la katana roja desde su filo, y con un solo apretón rompe el sable en pequeños trozos — Dime ¿Acasos pensabas cortar a alguien con esta baratija? — Abre ligeramente los ojos viendo como el hombre se cae sentado al piso y retrocede muy asustado, mientras que ella con su larga sonrisa en una mirada ensombrecida — Parece que alguien necesita un buen regaño

Desde afuera de la tienda, una de las ventanas se rompe al momento de que un hombre es tirado con mucha fuerza, hasta terminar de chocar contra un poste de luz. Que al frente de la ventana sale la chica de ojos plateados mostrándose muy confiada, que de forma humorística insinúa en voz alta

— Estos niños malos necesitan una buena lección

El hombre del bombín negro al ver como uno de sus secuaces termino inconsciente por sea lo que le haya hecho aquella chica, inmediatamente la señala con su basto dando la siguiente orden — ¡Dispárenle!

Sale una lluvia de balas de las ametralladoras de los hombres de traje negro. Que la chica manteniendo su sonrisa y quedarse parada sin aparentemente hacer nada, de una impresionante velocidad agarra con sus manos desnudas todas las balas sin falta. Que al terminar el tiroteo, aprieta con ambas manos las balas capturadas con hacerlas polvo — Lo siento, pero no me pueden dañarme con armas de pésima calidad

Los maleantes se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que hizo la chica. Lo mismo con líder que molesto, reaccionar en ordenar — ¡Que esperan! ¡Sigan disparando!

De repente la capa roja de la chica se desprende en volverse en varios murciélagos rojos, que luego la misma joven extiende su mano derecha a lado suyo. En que tales murciélagos se juntan en transformarse en una filosa hoz roja de sofisticado aspecto tecnológico. Que al momento de empezarse otro tiroteo, la chica mueve su hoz en hacer un circulo que bloquea todas las balas sin ningún esfuerzo — Oh vamos. Necesitan algo mejor que eso — Después de terminar los disparos, la chica lanza su hoz de forma horizontal. De manera que corta por la mitad las ametralladoras de los malhechores y vuelve a la mano de su portadora como si fuera un boomerang — Ahora es mi turno — De su espalda salen unas largas alas de murciélago de color rojo oscuro, que moviéndose a una súper velocidad se pone de lado de cada criminal a la vista con darle precisos golpes suaves en los cuellos a cada uno. Con caer inconscientes, y la chica al terminar mira hacia un lado — Solo falta uno

Con el hombre del bombín negro, se encuentra corriendo lo más que pueda en lo alto de la azotea de uno de los edificios de la ciudad con la vista a un lado… Hasta que sin darse cuenta termina chocando contra un par de… Suaves bustos.

— ¿Vas a un lado pervertido? — Dijo la chica sorprendiendo al criminal dando un salto del susto, y cae sentado de espaldas.

— ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí tan rápido?! — Exclamo el maleante muy alterado, que inmediatamente se levanta y apunta con su bastón disparando un proyectil explosivo que la chica lo recibe directo al rostro — Eso te pasa por jugar a la heroína… ¡Qué demonios!

— ¿Ese bastón dispara petardos? Que interesante arma — Cuando el humo se disipo se ve a la joven totalmente intacta de la explosión con una mirada de asombro fingido, luego se pone de brazos cruzados esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Hagamos un trato. O te entregas ante las autoridades, o seguimos jugando al gato y al ratón

El criminal empieza a arremeter con arma en disparos consecutivos — ¡Muere puta! ¡Muere!

Ante los ojos de la chica, ve en cámara lenta la velocidad al que van los proyectiles de tal forma que cada uno los agarra con la mano, mientras camina hacia donde está el maleante del bombín negro… Hasta que se le termina por acabarse las municiones, de lo cual empieza a sudar al frio con la chica al frente suyo que le ve con el ceño fruncido — ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? Creo que un buen tiempo en prisión te hará que modules tu vocabulario

—Eh, dime hermosa dama ¿Cuánto quieres? Te puedo darte millones en efectivo, incontables polvos y hasta toda una línea de ropa de marca que la haga resaltar de lo hermosa que es — Suplico el sujeto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras retrocede — Soy un hombre de muchas influencias. Puedo ofrecerte todo lo que quieras si me dejas libre

— Lo siento. Pero me niego a venderme ante alguien como usted — De un simple manotazo lanza al criminal muy lejos hasta chocar contra un muro que lo deja muy agrietado, y el sujeto pierde la consciencia cayendo al suelo boca abajo — Eso es todo, fue muy fácil

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de la mente de la chica se visualiza un vasto campo de rosas rojas, que mirando hacia el horizonte pregunta con una larga sonrisa y muy emocionada — Dime Lilith ¿Cómo lo hice?

— Fue un diez de diez, en serio que te luciste derrotando a esos asaltantes — Dijo con mucha alegría una peculiar chica de corto cabello violeta con un par de alas de murciélago en la cabeza y un par muy grandes en su espalda. Y que en altura e proporciones de bustos son similares, hasta idénticas al de la chica en frente. Que en sus manos carga un letrero con el número 10 que lo alza muy en lo alto — Creo que a este paso te volverás muy famosa

— ¡¿En serio Lilith?! — Exclama la chica de ojos plateados con brillo en el rostro esbozando una larga sonrisa y mirando hacia arriba — Ya me veo dentro de los titulares del periódico de mañana — Alza sus manos al frente con simular una cámara fotográfica — Una gran heroína salvo a Vale de las garras de un peligroso criminal

— Por cierto Ruby… ¿No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando? — Dijo la chica de las alas de murciélago volteando la vista al frente mostrando una mirada curiosa.

— ¿De verdad Lilith? — La de ojos plateados da la vista al frente con una animada sonrisa, y levanta su mano derecha en señal de saludo — ¡Hola chicos! ¡Soy yo, Ruby Rose con ustedes! Puede que muchos de ustedes que me conozcan se estén preguntando… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta Ruby es diferente a como la recuerdo? ¿Y porque tiene esos súper poderes? — Pone las manos a su espalda y da una media sonrisa con los ojos cerrados — Pues… Todo empezó hace un tiempo atrás

**XXXXXXX**

Hace dos meses aproximadamente.

En los bosques, muy a las afueras de la ciudad de Vale se encuentra caminando una chica de corto cabello lila y de ojos rojos que viste un conjunto de ropa color rosa, como una ligera chaqueta de cuero con una camisa de rayas, una minifalda y botas de cuero… Pero que de alguna manera muestra una mirada apagada, como si estuviese sumida en una profunda tristeza.

La razón de ello…

**Flashback**

— ¿Voy a morir? — Dijo la chica de pelo lila casi con la mirada en shock, estando bajo una extravagante vestimenta que consiste en un leotardo rojo que por lo menos intenta resaltar sus poco proporcionados bustos copa A, en sus brazos lleva unas especies de guantes lila sin dedos que llegan hasta los codos, tiene pantimedias azules que en las mismas se pueden apreciar grabados de murciélagos, finalmente un par de botas rojas… Pero lo más resaltante no es el vestido en si revelador, sino las largas alas de murciélago en la espalda y otro par pero más pequeños en la cabeza.

— Así es, dime… ¿Te has sentido débil últimamente? — Pregunto un hombre envuelto en una sombra que hace difícil distinguir su identidad. Y ve como la chica asiente lentamente a su interrogante — Eso es porque tu cuerpo ya no es capaz de albergar tanta energía como antes. Estas llegando a tu limite

— Y… ¿Cómo puedo hacer para evitarlo? Digo… ¿Debe de existir un método? — Pregunta la dama de alas de murciélago con una pequeña sonrisa expresando ingenuidad.

El misterioso hombre se pone de espaldas y de manera seca casi rozando al cinismo responde — Existe dos alternativas para prolongar tu existencia de manera indefinida, en tu caso… La primera y la más rápida e segura, es que vuelvas a formar parte de ella. Pero eso conllevaría a que seas reducida a una simple invocación o una asistente como lo quieras ver… La segunda pero más tardada y arriesgada, consiste en que te fusiones con una mujer humana que creas que es digna de tu poder… O mejor dicho, de lo que queda de tu poder

— ¿Fusionarme con una mujer humana? ¿Por qué eso es arriesgado? — Dijo muy confundida la dama monstruo.

— Porque hacer eso, puede conllevar a uno de tres posibles resultados. La primera y más inconveniente sea que sucumbas ante la voluntad de la humana y termines siendo asimilada por la humana como su herramienta. La segunda y la que mejor te conviene, sea que tu tengas control sobre ella y uses a la humana como un disfraz. La tercera pero que dependerá de las circunstancias, sea que entre tú y la humana colaboren en compartir el mismo cuerpo por partes iguales. Sea para bien o para mal, ya dependerá de que tan bien te lleves con la humana en caso que eso ocurra

— Y… Entre el 1 al 100 ¿Qué probabilidades hay entre esas opciones?

— En tu caso que eres una demonio de gran poder. Te puedo diagnosticarte un 60% o 70% que tomes control de la humana que te fusiones. Un 30% que tome control de ti, y un 10% de la posible cooperación… Aunque solo estoy tomando de base a humanas promedio de voluntad débil, e ignoro por completo lo que ocurriría en un hipotético caso de fusionarse con una mujer humana con gran poder y voluntad

— No creo que importe… Tal vez sea mejor fusionarme con una chica humana ¿No? — Cuestiona la demonio de alas de murciélago con ligero optimismo.

— Si eso es lo que quieres. Mejor que te apresures, dado que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida…

**Fin del Flashback**

— Si voy a fusionarme con una humana… ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Debe de ser la primera que me encuentre? ¿O escoger cuidadosamente? — Fueron las dudas de la chica demonio mientras sigue avanzando por los bosques en camino hacia la ciudad.

De repente en medio de los alrededores empiezan a surgir extrañas creaturas negras parecidas a un lobo, pero que portan unas extrañas máscaras de huesos y son de ojos rojos. Y estos agresivos seres empiezan a rodear a la chica demonio, haciendo un circulo.

— _¿Qué extraños seres malignos?_ — Miro la demonio en expresión de alerta mientras se mantiene al pendiente de los bizarros lobos enmascarados — Aunque no parezcan fuertes. Si peleo contra estas cosas, podría acortar mi vida… Tal vez no tenga opción

**¡BAAAAMM!**

Antes de que la chica demonio se dispusiera a entrar en su verdadera forma. De repente alguien dispara lo que parece ser un rifle desde muy lejos, en que atina en la cabeza a uno de los lobos enmascarados. Luego surge otro disparo hacia una de las bestias negras, y entonces de forma fugaz aparece una silueta roja en que clava en la cara de otro lobo negro, lo que parece ser una hoz mecanizada de alta tecnología de piezas rojas en la parte superior de la hoja, y una pequeña cuchilla a lado del mango, y que en el mismo mango está dividido por piezas rojas en la parte superior e intermedia y en la inferior hay una pica para ser usada como lanza… Tras haberse clavado la hoz mecánica en el lobo, este empieza a disolverse en humo negro, y luego le corta la cabeza a otro de los lobos negros que enseguida se disuelve.

La silueta roja llega a revelarse siendo una chica de corto cabello negro de tonalidad roja mayormente en la punta de los mechones y notorios ojos grises aparte de su tez de piel pálida casi como la nieve, que lleva una capucha roja y su vestimenta consiste en un vestido negro de largas mangas, que en torso esta un corsé rojo de cuerdas negras y que abajo lleva una cintura de cuero con el botón de una rosa gris, que en la parte izquierda carga lo que parecen ser balas de rifle. Lleva una falda que está conectado al vestido y consigo en el interior lleva tela roja, lleva pantimedias negras y botas del mismo color y de cuerdas rojas, cuya suela también es rojo como las rosas rojas.

La recién joven de capucha roja hace un ágil salto giratorio, para con su hoz matar al último de los lobos enmascarados. Consigo llega a limpiar la zona de monstruos, y se da la vuelta a preguntarle a la chica demonio — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

— No, estoy bien. Gracias — Asiente la chica de pelo lila mientras estudia detenidamente a la joven que la salvo… Pese que no había necesidad absoluta de asistencia — Creo que encontré a la indicada

— Me llamo Ruby Rose, y aspiro a ser una gran cazadora. Y llevo gran parte de mi vida entrenando para ser una — Se presenta de manera muy triunfal la joven de capucha roja de nombre Ruby Rose.

— Soy Lilith… Lilith Aensland — Dijo calmadamente la demonio de nombre Lilith Aensland. Da un paso en frente mirando con determinación — ¿Crees que me puedas hacerme un favor?

— ¿Un favor? ¿Cuál? — Cuestiona la aspirante a cazadora Ruby con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

— Quiero que te fusiones conmigo

— ¿Fusionarme? ¿Cómo así? ¿No lo entiendo? — Murmuro la aspirante Rose más confundida — ¿Quieres que haga una danza juntando nuestros dedos indicé(1)? ¿O me pasaras un zarcillo para ponérmelo en el lado opuesto (1)?

— Lo sé, es complicado. Pero lo intentare — Comenta Lilith con una mirada nerviosa. Luego se pone el puño izquierdo en su torso y respira hondo — Primero que nada, y aunque te parezca incomprensible. Yo no soy una humana

— ¿No eres humana? ¿O sea que eres una fauno? — Insinúa la joven de capucha roja.

— _¿Una fauno?_ — Pensó la demonio muy extrañada, y entonces le sale un foco encendido en la cabeza — Mejor te lo muestro — De repente alrededor de su cuerpo se envuelve un brillante manto rojo, y empiezan a surgir murciélagos rojos volando alrededor del manto. Que seguidamente empieza a surgir las alas rojas de espaldas y en la cabeza, y entonces el manto rojo se disipa mostrando su extravagante atuendo de leotardo rojo — Esta es mi verdadera forma

La joven Rose al ver tal cambio, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción acompañadas de una larga sonrisa — ¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

— _Parece que se lo está tomando a bien_ — Pensó para sí misma la chica de alas de murciélago ligeramente sorprendida, para luego ponerse seria a explicar — Como podrás notar. Soy una demonio, más específicamente una súcubo

— ¿Una Súcubo? ¿Y dices ser una demonio? — Dijo Ruby confundida mientras argumenta — Que extraño, no pareces de esos monstruos horribles que en las películas, videojuegos e historietas que salen a aterrorizar y matar a la gente… Más bien pareces una súper heroína que salen en televisión

— _¿Qué parezco una súper heroína?_ — Pensó la súcubo con una sonrisa que poco se vuelve más larga — ¡No me confundas con esas aberraciones! Yo soy alguien que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Y no permitiría que alguien inocente salga lastimado por las garras del mal

— ¡¿En serio?! — Exclama la aspirante Rose muy emocionada.

— Pero… Estoy en una grave situación, y mi vida corre un gran riesgo — Afirma Lilith con un muy actuado dramatismo, en querer expresar heroísmo.

— ¡¿Un grave riesgo?! ¡¿Corres peligro de morir?! — Grito la joven Rose muy conmocionada.

— Así es — La súcubo da la espalda mirando hacia abajo, que en una muy actuada seriedad explica — Últimamente me estuve sintiéndome muy débil, y es porque mi poder llego a su límite. Y ya no soy capaz de luchar por la justicia a causa de eso… Y pronto desaparece sin dejar nada de mi

— ¡Pero! ¡¿Debe de alguna forma de solucionarlo?! Digo, en las historias de héroes los buenos siempre encuentran una solución milagrosa a su situación — Insinúa la joven capucha roja muy preocupada.

— Si, existe una solución a mi condición. Y necesito fusionarme con una chica humana lo más pronto posible — Responde la demonio levantando la mirada, y luego de voltea señalando a la joven Rose con mucha convicción — ¡Y tú Ruby Rose! ¡Eres esa solución milagrosa que tanto necesito!

— ¿Yo? — Se señala a si misma Ruby con los ojos abiertos y de manera nerviosa comenta — No creo que sea la indicada… Digo, ni siquiera soy una cazadora... Apenas soy una aficionada y no destaco en nada

— ¡Te equivocas Ruby! ¡Veo en ti un gran talento en potencia! Y lo sé en la forma de como derrotaste a esos seres malignos por tu cuenta — Insiste la súcubo mostrando su puño derecho muy decidida — Más importante. Busco fusionarme con una chica humana de gran corazón, bondad, voluntad y con fuerte sentido de la justicia. Y sé que tú tienes todas esas cualidades

Ruby al escuchar tales conmovedoras palabras, empieza a imaginarse a ella misma como la cazadora que tanto anhela ser. En ser visto con respecto y admiración, que durante unos segundos en su mundo de fantasía vuelve a pisar la realidad y le pregunta a la súcubo — Entiendo Lilith. Pero una cosa, y es que si me fusiono contigo ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Ante la pregunta, la súcubo se pone totalmente blanca con los ojos muy abierto. Y enseguida se pone de espaldas estando con los brazos cruzados, más una mirada nerviosa — _Es verdad, que le va a pasar a ella y a mi si nos fusionamos. Y aparte que están esas tres probabilidades… ¡Piensa Lilith! ¡Piensa! _— Comienza a sonreír al salirle otro foco encendido y se voltea en frente a la aspirante de capucha roja, que de manera animada le insinúa — ¡Pasarán muchas cosas geniales! Primero y principal tendrás una mejora significativa en tus capacidades físicas. O sea que serás más fuerte, más rápida y más resistente al grado que las explosiones ni armas comunes te harán daño… Pero lo más importante ¡Tendrás súper poderes!

— ¡SÚPER PODERES! ¡¿Cuáles?! ¡¿Cuáles?! — Grita la joven mientras salta.

— Tu fuerza, velocidad y resistencia se elevara a niveles inimaginables. Tendrás la capacidad de volar por los aires, lanzar rayos por los ojos y por las manos, usar telepatía y telequinesia, poder hablar con los animales, juventud eterna y regeneración instantánea. Y la más importante la capacidad de transformarte en otras chicas, y transformar en partes de tu cuerpo en armas — Explicó a detalle la súcubo Aensland muy segura de sí misma, mientras que mentalmente respira de alivio — _Al menos no le dije de poder robar las almas de seres vivos, succionarles la vida y de hipnotizar a los hombres. De seguro la asustaría_

— ¡¿EN SERIO QUE PODRE HACER TODO ESO SI ME FUSIONO?! — Exclama Ruby con estrellas en los ojos — ¡Fusionémonos ahora mismo!

— Esta bien Ruby, no solo me salvarías mi vida. Sino que te ayudare a que tengas una vida mejor — Afirma la chica demonio con una sonrisa segura mientras se acerca a la aspirante a cazadora — Quiero que cierras los ojos — Ve como acata su orden, y entonces pone sus manos en la cabeza de la joven — Advierto que esto puede doler

Segundos pasan y la chica demonio empieza a concentrar lo que queda de su energía vital, mientras se comienza a formarse un fuerte viento que gira levemente en donde se encuentran ambas chicas paradas. Y Lilith empieza a generar varias chispas eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo, que al poco sale aquel manto rojo que brilla muy intenso mientras salen a relucir los murciélagos rojos. Que tal aura de energía se hace más fuerte a medida que procede la fusión, y la misma súcubo junto con la joven Rose son cubiertas totalmente, Que después de un minuto…

**¡FLAAAASSSHHH!**

Ocurre una gran explosión de cegadora luz blanca que inunda todo el lugar, que tras ello solo hay un total silencio por todo el bosque.

**XXXXXXX**

— Y durante estos dos meses me la pase practicando mis nuevos poderes como súcubo. Y fue una experiencia muy emocionante, y gracias a que me fusione con Lilith es como termine viéndome así — Ruby hace una pose muy sensual con poner una mano en la cadera y la otra al lado de la cabeza mientras guiña el ojo izquierdo — Es curioso pensar que antes me veía así — Hace un giro en donde su apariencia cambia a la Ruby que todos conocemos — Pero cuando me volví una súcubo termine así — Da otro giro cambiando su apariencia a como se ve actualmente — Ahora tengo cuerpo de modelo

— ¡¿Y qué hay de mi Ruby?! Si gracias que me fusione contigo también mi cuerpo cambio a esto — Lilith hace la misma pose que su compañera fusionada — Ahora ya nadie se burlara de mí, diciéndome que soy una tabla o una niña jugando a ser adulta. Te lo debo con total honestidad

— Pese a todo. Papa tuvo dificultades al inicio de como cambie al fusionarme contigo Lilith, pero luego de demostrarle de lo que soy capaz y presentarte ante, cambio de opinión — Dijo Ruby rascándose un poco la nuca — Ya quiero ver como reaccionaran Yang y el Tío Crow como me veo ahora, y enseñarles mis súper poderes de súcubo

— ¿Pero no le prometiste a tu padre que lo mantendrías en secreto? Por temor a que seas tomada como un monstruo — Cuestiono la súcubo de pelo violeta con el dedo índice en el mentón.

— Solo ante gente desconocida y a mis amigos de la escuela. Pero no creo que deba ocultárselo a mis familiares, que de seguro mi hermana Yang se quedara impresionada al ver lo que puedo hacer — Afirma Ruby muy segura, mientras empuña sus manos posicionándolas en sus caderas — Bien, creo que tengo trabajo que hacer

**XXXXXXX**

De vuelta a la realidad, Ruby se hace cargo de los inconscientes maleantes con atarlos en sogas y los juntas al frente de la tienda, mientras usa su Scroll para hacer una llamada directa hacia las autoridades — Con eso debe de bastar — Termina su llamada y de repente alguien se le acerca.

— Señorita ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? — Hablo en tono de reprimenda una mujer rubia de lentes y ojos verde claro, que viste ropa típica de una mujer de negocios de tonos blancos por la blusa que lleva una pequeña capa purpura, cuyo escote abierto hace resaltar sus bustos. Y de tonos negros por su falda, pantimedias y tacones.

Ruby se da la vuelta y mostrándose muy confiada le saluda — Hola señora ¿Vino a pedirme un autógrafo de mi heroico acto?

— Acompáñame ahora mismo — Ordeno la mujer rubia con el ceño fruncido y estando de brazos cruzados.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de una oscura habitación de interrogación se encuentra la súcubo hibrida sentada en una silla mientras que aquella mujer rubia está al frente con interrogarla — Sus acciones no serán tomadas a la ligera. ¿Está consciente que pudo poner a otros en peligro?

— Pero no lo entiendo… Si me encargue de esos tipos sin siquiera sudar — Protesto Ruby levantando las manos — ¿No deberías de estar agradecida por hacer el trabajo de la ley?

— Me temo que es mucho más complicado… Pero hay alguien que desea conocerla — Decreto la seria mujer rubia, que camina hacia un lado mientras una puerta se abre dando pie a un hombre mayor de cabello blanco de lentes marrones. Que viste un conjunto de elegante ropa verde oscura siendo más resaltante su bufanda verde, y que en su mano derecha carga un plato de galletas con chispa de chocolate y por la otra mano carga una taza de café caliente.

— Ruby Rose — El hombre se acerca a mirar detenidamente a la joven mencionada más precisamente a sus ojos — Tienes… Los ojos plateados

— Eh… Gracias señor — Asiente extrañada la joven hibrida.

— Así que… En donde aprendiste a hacer esto — Interroga el hombre que a lado suyo la mujer rubia muestra su Scroll con una grabación de lo que hizo Ruby contra los asaltantes.

— La… Academia Signal — Responde Ruby con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Te enseñaron a hacer ese tipo de cosas? Que sinceramente no veo a un cazador sea capaz de enseñar tales hazañas — Dijo el hombre mientras ve la grabación.

— Pues… Es que hice un entrenamiento especial durante estos últimos meses

— ¿Entrenamiento especial? Hmm… Eso involucra, hacer esa especie de hoz mediante alas de murciélago — Ve detenidamente el momento en la grabación de como Ruby materializo su arma.

— Es que eso forma parte de mi Semblanza, y eso fue fruto de mi entrenamiento especial — Ruby se levanta de la silla y desprende su capa en varios murciélagos formando la hoz, y luego saca sus demoniacas alas — ¡Ta-dah! Y hasta puedo volar — Aletea sus alas para mantenerse suspendida en el aire. De lo cual sorprende a los interrogadores, en especial al hombre de cabello blanco.

— _Esas alas, y esos murciélagos… Podría ser que ella…_ — Pensó el hombre muy intrigado ante la revelación de la chica, que manteniendo su compostura le pregunta — Una cosa señorita Rose… ¿Es usted una fauno?

— No, no, no lo soy. Aunque por estas alas podrían decir lo opuesto, la verdad es que lo hago mediante mi Semblanza — Se excusa Ruby con nerviosismo, que desmaterializar su hoz y alas demoniacas en volverlas su capa roja.

— Interesante aclaración señorita… — El hombre inspecciona el Scroll y hace una búsqueda en internet, viendo una foto de la chica antes de haberse fusionado — Es curioso… Pero de acuerdo a esta foto de usted de hace tres meses atrás. Noto que se ve muy distinta a como es usted actualmente… ¿Realmente tiene usted 15 años?

— ¡Por supuesto que si! — Exclama la mencionada un poco exasperada, que entre risas tontas se explica — Es que bueno… Estoy en pleno crecimiento, y todo fue gracias a que tomo mucha, mucha leche je, je, je leche de buena calidad

— Hmm… ¿Cómo es posible que usted haya pasado de medir 1.57 metros a 1.93 metros en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y con esas proporciones de cuerpo que tiene ahora? — Cuestiono la mujer rubia muy impresionada — Es que acaso usted ¿Ha estado consumiendo drogas? ¿O se hizo alguna operación?

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy tan desesperada para hacer ese tipo de cosas! — Grito Ruby y golpea la mesa, que sin querer termina por partirla a la mitad. Y baja la cabeza muy arrepentida de lo que hizo — Lo siento, intentare pagarlo lo juro…. Solo se, que crecí tan rápido que ni me di cuenta

— Esta bien señorita — Asiente ligeramente el hombre mientras toma un poco de su café — Como anécdota. Recuerdo hace mucho tiempo atrás conocer a una mujer con una Semblanza similar al de usted

— ¡¿En serio que conoció a una mujer con esa habilidad?! — Cuestiona Ruby con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Bueno… No podría decir que era su Semblanza hablando técnicamente. Era más bien una habilidad inapta que ella podía hacer, y hasta mostrada un desempeño en combate similar al que usted mostro hace unos momentos — El hombre con su mano derecha se frota ligeramente el mentón — Lo más curioso de todo, es que esa mujer no era humana, pero tampoco era una fauno… Y una vez le pregunte si deseaba ser una cazadora, y me contexto que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Ruby al escuchar tal cosa, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y casi que se le cae la mandíbula — ¡Debe de estar bromeando! Si ser una cazadora es la cosa más genial del mundo. Si era alguien así de genial, como pudo negarse ante algo mucho más genial como ser un cazador — Al darse cuenta de cómo actuó, baja la mirada un poco apenada — Es que… Bueno… Ser cazadora ha sido mi mayor sueño de toda la vida

— Por difícil que le parezca de creer señorita Rose… Aunque haya gente con las actitudes para ser un cazador. No todo el mundo está realmente interesados en ejercer tal profesión por más capacitados que estén — Dijo el hombre luego de terminarse de beber su taza — Y… Así que usted quiere ser una cazadora ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Así es señor! Para mí no hay nada mejor que ser una cazadora. Digo, ser policía está bien. Pero los cazadores y cazadoras son más románticos, ayudan a la gente, combaten contra los Grimms y se hacen muchas cosas emocionantes y ¡Aaaaggghhh! ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? — Explico la chica súcubo muy entusiasmada, y con algunas dificultades para articular algunas cosas, mientras que el par de adultos están casi con una gota de sudor en la nuca. — Aparte que a mí me falta dos años para ingresar a Beacon, a academia de cazadores más prestigiosa del mundo, tanto así. Que hasta mi hermana mayor va a ingresar ahí para ser una gran cazadora, y espero estar ahí cuando se gradué

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — Interroga el hombre de la bufanda verde con curiosidad.

— Usted es el profesor Ozpin… El decano de Beacon — Dijo Ruby con cierta calma mientras que el mencionado responde con un saludo.

— ¿Y usted quiere venir a mi escuela? — Sigue interrogando el decano y ve como la joven Rose asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego voltea ligeramente la mirada en vista a la mujer rubia que hace la vista a un lado mostrando desinterés — Pues… Estas aceptada

**XXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente en el interior de una gigantesca nave de transporte de nombre Bullhead. Mientras la demonio hibrida camina tranquilamente por el centro del lugar, que a los pocos segundos llama totalmente la atención de cada hombre, en donde varios se quedaron mudos e hipnotizados ante su belleza y no eran los pocos quienes se acercaban con peticiones de noviazgo, y en contraposición muchas chicas comenzaron a tener gran envidia de la figura y rápida popularidad de Ruby. Que de manera cómica llegaron a juntarse varios muchachos al grado que terminaron por pelearse entre sí, con el afán de llamar la atención de la hibrida… A poco después de que ganara el último hombre en pie, mira con decepción de como Ruby se aleja hacia otra parte.

— _Guau… Apenas doy un pie y todos los chicos me quieren tenerme de novia_ — Pensó muy sorprendida la futura estudiante de cazadora.

— _Bueno Ruby… Es normal para nosotras las súcubo ser el centro de atención de los hombres. Ten en cuenta que una de nuestras mayores armas es la habilidad inapta de seducir a los hombres_ — Explico mentalmente la súcubo de cabello violeta mostrándose como una proyección transparente.

— _Ok… Solo que llega a ser un poco… Incomodo este tipo de atención_ — Comunico mentalmente la súcubo hibrida con una ligera expresión nerviosa —_ Ya te dije, que no soy del todo buena socializando. En especial con los chicos_

— _Descuida, te acostumbraras a la larga_ — Asiente Lilith haciendo un pulgar arriba en apoyo.

Mientras Ruby camina, empieza a esbozar una larga sonrisa — ¡Ahí está! — Ve entre la multitud a una chica de largo cabello rubio de ojos morado, tez blanca de piel y de una estatura aproximadamente de 1,73 metros, que viste una bufanda naranja en el cuello más una chaqueta marrón de gran escote que hace resaltar sus bustos copa C y deja el abdomen un poco al descubierto, más un par de largos guantes negros y un short negro con cinturón marrón, y un par de botas beige… Que inmediatamente corre a saludarla — ¡Yang! ¡Yang! ¡Soy yo Ruby!

— ¿Ruby? — La mencionada rubia se da la vuelta y al ver a la chica de ojos plateado — ¿Realmente eres tú? — Se quedó totalmente estática sin poder creer a quien estaba viendo en frente — ¿Cómo es que creciste tanto?

— Je, je, je… Bueno, es una larga historia. Y papa me pidió que la mantuviera en secreto, pero te lo explicare cuando estemos a solas — Dijo la súcubo hibrida un poco nerviosa con rascarse la nuca.

— Solo espero que no hayas recurrido a operaciones ni a drogas extrañas hermanita — Insinúo Yang muy preocupada — Pensándolo bien… Cualquiera viéndonos juntas pensarían de que tú eres la mayor

— ¿En serio? No lo considere — Respondió la demonio hibrida con el dedo índice en su boca mirando hacia arriba.

— Por otro lado. ¿En serio vas a estudiar en Beacon? ¿Y cómo conseguiste ingresar? — Interrogo la hermana mayor muy curiosa.

— Mejor que lo mires por ti misma — Señala la demonio hibrida hacia una gran pantalla holográfica que está mostrando las noticias. En ella se detalla de como el criminal conocido como Roman Torchwick, fue detenido por una peculiar joven estudiante de nombre Ruby Rose que la misma se muestra en pantalla haciendo una singular pose guiñando el ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa. Y que tras detener el criminal la misma chica fue elogiada por el decano de Beacon para ser estudiante de la prestigiosa academia de cazadores. Que la reportera hace mucho énfasis, en que el físico de Ruby pese a lo que aparenta a simple vista. La futura estudiante tiene apenas unos 15 años, siendo un poco joven para la edad promedio de los recién ingresos que es alrededor de 17 años, y los mismos reporteros bromean en sugerir que en caso que no logre graduarse de cazadora, por lo menos la mencionada Ruby Rose tiene futuro como actriz o modelo de revistas y modas.

Tanto Yang como varios aspirantes se quedaron anonadados al ver la noticia. Siendo la hermana mayor dando un fuerte abrazo a Ruby — Ooohh… ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ¡Eres toda una heroína!

— Gracias Yang — Asiente Ruby con una sonrisa mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hermana mayor con ternura.

La pantalla holográfica es inmediatamente reemplazada por una holograma de aquella mujer rubia de lentes, que acompaño al decano de Beacon y quien interrogo a Ruby en primer lugar — Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a Beacon, mi nombre es Glynda Goodwich. Ustedes están entre los pocos privilegiados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia. El mundo experimenta tiempos de paz. Y ustedes como futuros cazadores y cazadoras, está en su deber mantenerlo… Ustedes han demostrado el valor para esta tarea, y ahora es su turno para demostrar sabiduría y proteger este mundo

Una vez terminado el discurso, la holograma es apagada y en ese entonces varios se asomaron entre ellos Ruby. Que mira con asombro lo que parece ser una especie de castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas, que ve a lo lejos. Y por otro lado se llega a visualizarse toda la ciudad de Vale por debajo de la aeronave.

— Mira, desde aquí se ve la academia Signal — Señalo la hibrida súcubo muy entusiasmada, viendo la ciudad y aquella edificación a los lejos a donde se dirigen — Supongo que no estamos muy lejos de casa después de todo

— Beacon es nuestra casa ahora — Dijo Yang dándole una palmada a la espalda a su hermana menor.

Afuera de la nave, hay un cuervo negro de ojos rojos que está observando a Ruby desde la ventana, de manera muy sospechosa.

**XXXXXXX**

— _Hmm… Es debatible si fue asimilada por la humana, o coopera con ella en una relación simbiótica_ — Pensó analíticamente el misterioso hombre envuelto en una sombra mientras observa a la súcubo hibrida. En que se encuentra dentro de lo que parece ser un laboratorio de investigación de aspecto lúgubre, y que se vislumbra varias pantallas iluminando la zona. Que entre ellas muestran datos de computadora y otras muestran canales televisivos — _Aun así… Puede que me sea útil en un futuro_

En una de las pantallas que sintoniza un canal de noticias, en que se ve a una mujer reportera de piel azul con un par de largos cuernos demoniacos en la cabeza. Que dicha mujer demonio se muestra muy preocupada — ¡Ultimas noticias! Señoras y señores… Parece que estamos en presencia de una gran guerra en todo el Makai. Varios reinos están preparando sus tropas para buscar cada una de las 7 Power Stones que se han dispersado en lugares desconocidos, tras el fallecimiento definitivo del Gran Señor Oscuro Drácula

— Mmm?... — El hombre demoniaco mira el canal televisado, en donde se muestra en pantalla una imagen bastante antigua de siete cristales en forma de diamante, que cada cristal forma uno de los siete colores del arcoíris.

— Se sabe que durante los últimos mil años, Drácula logro obtener las 7 Power Stones y con ello se volvió tan poderoso para ser el supremo rey del Makai y ser catalogado como el Gran Señor Oscuro. Se dice que cada una de las Power Stones es capaz de otorgarle nuevos poderes a cualquier ser, y hasta elevar a gran escala los poderes demoniacos. Que juntando las siete el demonio se volvería tan poderoso como cualquier dios y entidad divina — Se muestra grabaciones de diversos tipos de demonio librando cruentas batallas y haciendo todo tipo de desastres — A raíz de la sed de poder de muchos demonios, se han librado varias matanzas, saqueos y hasta invasiones en diversos reinos. Con el afán de hacerse con una de las Power Stones, inclusive se están reportando golpes de estado para derrocar a los reyes y gobernantes

Esbozando una media sonrisa, comenta con clara normalidad — Muy normal… Todo se vale a la hora de buscar más poder

— En contraste, familias de demonios y varios que están en contra de toda esta ola de violencia. Se vieron en la obligación de migrar a otros lugares, siendo el más votado por la mayoría el mundo humano. Que pese a no estar sometida a una guerra, se sabe que la humanidad de ese mundo está pasando por una época muy complicada de desequilibrio social, por temas como inclusión étnica y de orientación, una supuesta corrección política. Crisis económicas y un temor a que estalle una posible 3era guerra mundial — Se muestra grandes filas de demonios cargando equipamientos, en casas rodantes y de otro tipo de transportes. Que al final de las mismas hay un gran portal dimensional de espacio-tiempo activada — Por otro lado, parece que hay una alternativa del mundo humano, llamado Renmant. Que según se sabe es otro mundo gobernado por humano, pero que parece más pacífico y estable — La reportera se acerca ante un ogro de piel roja, con barba y un poco obeso — Aquí uno de los refugiados que pretende ir a Renmant

— Escuche que en ese mundo de humanos no hay conocimiento de nosotros los demonios. Por lo que será fácil hacerse pasar por un humano e intentar vivir una vida normal, lejos de toda esta locura

— Así como muchos. Buscan desesperadamente evitar la guerra, mientras que en contraposición otros buscan volverse los siguientes señores oscuros sin importar el costo… Recemos que todo este caos termine lo más pronto posible. Aquí Noticias del Makai fuera…

El misterioso hombre apaga la pantalla mientras mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa mostrando mucho interés — Así que ahora las Power Stones están libre… Esto se va a poner muy interesante

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas de referencias:**

**1- **Ruby cuando le cuestiona sobre fusionarse con Lilith hacía referencia a Dragon Ball. Más precisamente a la danza metamoru usada por Goten y Trunks para formar a Gotenks, y que posteriormente lo usarían Goku y Vegeta para formar a Gogeta (Que se pronuncia Gojita)

Lo otro es otro método de fusión mostrada en Dragon Ball, como el uso de unos zarcillos especiales de nombre Pothala. Por Goku y Vegeta para formar a Vegetto (Se pronuncia Vejito)

**Notas de Autor:**

**Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de este fic… Que de nuevo para los que me llevan siguiendo durante algún tiempo, les vuelva a parecer raro que haga un Fanfic crossover de RWBY y hasta vez junto a Darkstalkers… Pues ciertamente la idea de este fic surgió de ciertas fuentes**

**Primero y principal me base bastante en el final de Lilith Aensland de Darkstalkers 3/Vampire Savior 2 donde la misma Lilith al no volver a formar parte de su hermana Morrigan. Esta desaparece y muere, que siendo honesto me dio bastante lastima su final.**

**Segundo, para la Fusión de Ruby con Lilith más que basarme en Dragon Ball. Esta más basado en cómo se maneja en Devilman, así como también un sutil homenaje al manga Spin-off de Devilman Lady (Renombrado Devil Lady en su adaptación al anime) Protagonizada por Jun Fudo (O sea Akira Fudo rule 63) Por otro lado la forma de actuar de esta Ruby Súcubo será más acorde al concepto de las súcubo. Como también hacerla semejante a Cutie Honey (Otro manga hecho por Go Nagai creador de Devilman y Mazinger Z)**

**Tercero la parte final con respecto a la guerra en el Makai (Mundo Demoniaco) y a las Power Stones. Lo último es un guiño a la saga de juegos del mismo nombre de Capcom (Coño Capcom… ¿Cuándo sacaras un Power Stone 3? Que llevo esperando más de 15 años) Lo otro es un guiño a otra saga de juegos de Capcom, a su vez un Spin-off de Ghost & Goblins conocida como Gargorie´s Quest. Más precisamente su entrega para la Super Nintendo, Demon´s Crest (Jueguenlo es un ¡JUEGO DE LOS DIOSES!) Inclusive está en debate si poner a las 7 Power Stones del fic con el mismo funcionamiento que las Crest del videojuego de la gárgola Firebrand (Red Arremer en las versiones japonesas) **

**Como tal pensaba hacer el capítulo más extenso. Más que nada dedicado a cómo reacciona el padre de Ruby (Taiyang Xiao-Long) Ante el cambio de su hija, y de cómo está hace un entrenamiento para comprender sus súper poderes de súcubo… Pero decidí suprimirlo, por sentirlo bastante innecesario e irrelevante para la trama. Y hacer el capítulo más directo con lo que puede hacer esta nueva Ruby Rose (Que no es que haya mostrado mucho que digamos)**

**Y honestamente… Me atrevo a decir que este capítulo introductorio lo hice muy sobre la marcha. Y ciertamente hay algunas ideas que tengo sobre la mesa, pero que estoy en debate si ponerlas a prueba o no. Sea pueden afectar de forma positiva o negativa al fic.**

**Aquí dos ideas a considerar:**

**Que Lilith Aensland tenga participación… Como la doble de Ruby en plan suplente. Mientras que la verdadera Ruby lucha contra los tipos malos bajo la pseudonimo de Súcubus Rose bajo su apariencia con los colores de Lilith (O sea cabello violeta y ojos rojos)… O en cambio que Ruby invoque a Lilith en plan Stand de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure o como familiar que la ayude en batalla para ciertas técnicas como la Darkness Ilussion que suele usar Morrigan.**

**Al igual como lo hice con Ruby Rose, que también Weiss, Blake y Yang se fusionen con demonios (De género femenino obviamente) para que puedan estar a la par con Ruby… Que para efectos prácticos serán súcubos basados en ciertos memes de internet relacionada a una Súper Corona. O en cambio mantener a Ruby como la única fusionada con una demonio, en este caso una Súcubo. **

**En fin… Estoy abierto a más ideas. Salvo a otros planes con uno de los personajes de RWBY, más precisamente Jaune Arc… Que le tengo una idea especial, y así me ahorro toda petición relacionada con él.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… Que está en fase de planificación. **


	2. Demostración Súcubo

**Capítulo 2**

**Demostración Súcubo**

Poco después de que el Bullhead aterrizara, al abrirse la compuerta principal sale un chico rubio corriendo hacia un bote de basura a vomitar del mareo que sufría dentro de la aeronave. Lo cual asqueo a varios y la mayoría, entre ellos la súcubo hibrida y su hermana mayor simplemente lo pasaron de largo sin prestarle atención.

Ruby y Yang mientras avanzaban, al poco rato se paran y se maravillan ante la gran edificación que ven en frente suyo. Que es una gran academia de varias torres, que a simple vista da la impresión de ser una pequeña ciudadela o una versión futurista de un castillo medieval.

— No hay mejor vista que supera a esta — Comento Yang poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

La hibrida asiente a su comentario, inclusive la propia Lilith se pone de acuerdo… Luego Ruby fija la mirada a los demás chicos que deambulan y sonríe al ver la variopinta cantidad de armas, que cada uno lleva — Esa chica tiene un bastón plegable, y aquella otra tiene una espada de fuego

La hermana mayor mira extrañada a la súcubo y enseguida le pregunta — ¿Estás bien Ruby?

— Si ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que te veo muy tranquila con respecto a las armas. Normalmente estarías gritando de emoción y corriendo a ver las armas de otros — Explico Yang haciendo gestos exagerados con volverse chibi, tener estrellas en los ojos y sacando una lupa de su bolsillo. Para luego volver a la normalidad con una preocupada expresión — Por eso digo ¿Si realmente estas bien?

— Eh… Bueno… Digamos que en estos últimos meses aprendí a controlarme. Y creo… Que me está dando resultados je, je — Afirmo Ruby con sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la mejilla. Y sale una chibi Lilith transparente que se la pasa haciendo réplicas de las armas que la hibrida a vista ahorita, mediante el uso de su habilidad de transformación.

— _Creo que es más fácil decirle. Que con poder transformar partes de tu cuerpo en armas, y transmutar objetos en armas, hace que técnicamente puedas tener cualquier arma que quieras sin complicación alguna_ — Insinúa la chibi Lilith mientras hace prácticas de esgrima con una espada de fuego, que luego lo vuelve en un látigo extensible y finalmente se transforma en un bastón plegable.

— _Todo a su tiempo Lilith_ — Murmuro mentalmente Ruby, que en la realidad aún sigue buscando que excusa usar ante su hermana mayor.

— Por cierto Ruby… No sabía que te habías vuelto muy popular últimamente — Insinúo Yang con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno… — Voltea la mirada y ve una fila de chicos que miran a Ruby con largas sonrisas y notorios sonrojos e corazones en las pupilas — Por ellos

— Ah, es que no los culpo… Es que, bueno. Debe de ser la primera vez que ven a alguien tan hermosa como yo — Ruby con brillo en el rostro y con los ojos cerrados. Hace una sugestiva pose de modelo provocando que muchos chicos le empezaran a tomarle fotos y a silbar con mucha fuerza — El resultado de beber mucha leche de calidad. Y cuidar una figura perfecta como la mía

— ¡Guau Ruby! No me imaginaba que te volviste más segura de ti misma — Exclamo Yang notoriamente sorprendida de la actitud de la súcubo hibrida, y luego reflexiona haciendo un gesto pensativo — Pensándolo bien, cualquiera con tu figura estaría en las mismas — Levanta la mirada para preguntar — ¿Por qué no intentas hacer amigos? Digo, si crees que todos estos chicos que te miran lo son

— Oh, descuida. Ya hice una nueva amiga… Mejor dicho mi nueva mejor amiga de toda la vida — Afirma con orgullo la súcubo hibrida mientras que Lilith asiente varias veces, para luego guiñar el ojo izquierdo con un pulgar arriba.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es ella y como se llama? — Pregunta Yang bastante interesada.

— Créeme, está más cerca de lo crees y te sorprenderás cuando te la enseñe — Ruby camina con la mirada hacia un lado sin prestar atención a donde avanza… Que luego — ¡Whooa! — Se tropieza con un cargamento de maletas blancas. Que enseguida casi todos los chicos que la estuvieron observando corrieron a auxiliarla, con mucha seriedad en sus rostros.

— ¡¿Estas bien señorita?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?!

— Tengo conocimientos en primeros auxilios, le presto mi ayuda

— Ah, gracias por el gran Oum que está bien

— Gracias chicos, son muy amables — Se levanta Ruby muy tranquila, que luego de guiñarles a todos los chicos acompañada de una seductora sonrisa. Todos se arrodillaron como si fueran caballeros honrando a su reina.

— ¡Estamos para servirle mi lady!

— Lo veo, y no lo creo — Dijo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la actitud de todos los chicos en frente. Que muy en el fondo — _Ojala tuviera la misma suerte_ — Siente unos celos ante su hermana menor, y mira los alrededores donde se percata en las demás chicas que están presentes que tienen miradas similares a la suya — Y creo que no soy la única

Entre todos los chicos arrodillados, uno se levanta con una mirada molesta hacia las maletas blancas — ¿Quién fue el estúpido que dejo esto en el medio?

— ¡¿Disculpa?! — En frente de todos sale una joven de largo cabello blanco con una larga cola de caballo recogida a la derecha de su cabeza, de piel de tez blanca como la nieve. Ojos color cian y con una cicatriz de corte en el ojo izquierdo, que viste un vestido blanco con botas blancas. Que mira a toda la muchedumbre con una clara expresión de molestia con su ceño fruncido — ¿Tienen idea con quien se está metiendo?

— Weiss Schnee, de la familia Schnee y heredera de la compañía Schnee. Una de las mayores productores de energía en el mundo — Menciono una misteriosa joven de ropas negras y blanca, y de largo cabello negro que encima de la cabeza lleva un largo listón negro. Y de ojos ámbar que dan la sensación de una gata, que curiosamente esta parada leyendo un libro titulado Ninjas del Amor.

— Gracias por la presentación, seas quien seas — Asiente la mencionada heredera con claros aires de superioridad, mientras dirige su mirada hacia la súcubo hibrida — Ahora bien… ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber ocasionado?

— Mira lo lamento, fue mi culpa por no ver dónde camina — Ruby baja la mirada en señal de disculpas.

La heredera abre una de sus maletas y enseña un cristal de polvo — ¡¿Ves esto?! Esto es polvo, uno de los recursos más importantes del mundo. Pudiste haberlo rompido, o hacer que explote por tu torpeza

Ante tal actitud grosera, los chicos presenten miran a Weiss con desagrado que uno de ellos con aspecto de ricachón sale a contestar — Lo siento señorita, pero discúlpate con ella ahora mismo

— ¡Si! Ella se disculpó humildemente ¡¿No la trates así?!

— ¿Y ustedes que son? ¿Su club de admiradores? — Cuestiona Weiss de forma sarcástica, a lo que varios salen en defensa.

— Mira princesita, podrás ser heredera de la compañía que seas. Pero ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida… ¡Y tú! No estás ni de cerca de su belleza, ni bondad

— Ella es como una diosa. Yo sin pensarlo arriesgaría mi vida, con tal de verla feliz

— ¡Así es! Ella de seguro debe de ser mejor cazadora, de lo que una niña mimada como tú nunca lo serás

— _Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto_ — Pensó Ruby con una sonrisa que cada vez se hace más larga, al ver como todos los chicos tratan de forma muy especial.

— _Esta es una de las bondades de ser una súcubo. El encantamiento innato e influir en los corazones de los hombres, para que cedan a nuestras demandas_ — Explico la súcubo Lilith vestida como una profesora de escuela con lentes y estando detrás de una pizarra blanca. Con dibujos de ella misma rodeada de varios hombros con varios corazones en el fondo.

Siguiendo el juego, Ruby en una actuación melodramática mirando a los chicos en su alrededor — Muchas gracias. Ustedes son los hombres más nobles que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer… Realmente me hace feliz ver que hay gente buena en el mundo — Inmediatamente ve como se vuelven a arrodillar que al unísono en tono solemne exclaman.

— ¡El placer es nuestro mi lady! ¡Nos honra hacerla feliz!

— _¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?_ — Pensó Weiss con tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo ante el escenario que está presenciando.

Ruby pone la vista en frente con una mirada determinada — Weiss Schnee… Tal vez no di la mejor impresión. Pero yo Ruby Rose… Humildemente te ofrezco mi amistad, y espero que nos podamos llevarnos bien — Extiende su mano derecha en señal de querer un apretón de manos.

— Como sea, acepto tu disculpa. Pero pedir mi amistad así como así, ya es totalmente ridículo — La heredera se da la vuelta mientras sus mayordomos recogen el equipaje, pero los mismos tardan por estar embobados por la belleza de la súcubo. Que notando tal actitud les gritan — ¡APRESURENTE! ¡O serán despedidos!

La misteriosa chica de ojos felinos mira impresionada como termino todo y fija la mirada en Ruby con preguntarse — ¿Quién es esta chica?

— De nuevo gracias por su ayuda — Asiente la hibrida muy gustosa, que poniendo su mano en la mejilla izquierda acompañada de una sonrisa. Pide tranquilamente — Si no es mucho pedir. Podrían darme privacidad, por favor

— ¡A sus órdenes señorita Ruby Rose!

Yang por su parte se queda estupefacta del como el grupo de chicos arrodillados se levantan para despedirse de su hermanita. De la manera más respetuosa posible, haciendo que se pregunte — ¿Cómo es que hace eso? ¿Y desde cuando se volvió una reina?

— ¿Lo viste Yang? Parece que hacer amigos en Beacon, es mucho más fácil de lo imaginado — Insinúo Ruby con una larga sonrisa mientras avanza hacia la edificación.

La mencionada no hizo más que asentir lentamente y en un ligero tono responderle — Si… Eso parece — Camina siguiendo a su hermana, mientras se mentaliza — Definitivamente. Esta no es la Ruby que conozco ¿Enserio como termino así realmente?

**XXXXXXX**

En el patio lateral de la academia se encuentra sentado aquel chico rubio que corrió a vomitar tras salir del Bullhead. Que ahora mismo se encuentra leyendo muy fijamente con el ceño medio fruncido, un libro titulado Manual para ser el Mejor Cazador y empieza a citar uno de los tips — Hmm… El mejor cazador debe ser una persona honrada, noble, dispuesto a ayudar a los necesitados y sobre todo una persona de firmes convicciones… Suena fácil — Se levanta a caminar mientras pasa a la siguiente página — En el caso de los hombres, deben de ser caballerosos, desinteresados y no dejarse llevar por deseos egoístas como la avaricia, el ego ni mucho menos los placeres sexuales… Ok, debo tenerlo en mente — Pasa a otra página de la cual acerca más la mira con atención — Es importante tener buena condición física. Entrenar y perfeccionar habilidades de combate. Ser muy atento a todo lo que le rodea y saber muy bien a donde cami… ¡Whooaa! — Mientras avanzaba, sin querer pisa una piedra en el medio y termina por caerse boca abajo, golpeándose la nariz y la frente. Que luego se voltea cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos retorciéndose del dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunta Ruby que se agacha viendo al chico rubio en el suelo — Toma mi mano

— Ehhh… Gracias… — El chico con su mano derecha toma la mano de la joven súcubo, y es ayudado a levantarse pese que con la otra mano todavía cubre su adolorido rostro — Lo siento… Fue mi culpa. No vi a donde pisaba

— Deberías de tener más cuidado para la próxima — Sugirió Yang de brazos cruzados

— Lo se… Solo que estaba prestando atención a un manual — Asiente el chico con la mano en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? — Pregunta Ruby tomando el libro en el piso y lee el título en voz alta — Dice Manual para ser el Mejor Cazador

El rubio abre ligeramente el ojo derecho y lo primero que ve es su libro, que enseguida cierra el ojo y extiende su mano derecha para recoger su posesión — Si, es mío lo acabo de comprar ayer — Con algo de esfuerzo abre los ojos para fijarse en su libro, y ajusta las paginas hacia donde estaba leyendo — Muchas gracias, fue muy amable de su parte señoritaaaa — Se queda perplejo al ver la joven de ojos grises.

— Soy Ruby Rose un gusto — Saluda la hibrida guiñando el ojo izquierdo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Es hermosa_ — Pensó el chico sonrojado, pero enseguida sentar cabeza mirando el libro con atención — _¡No! ¡No! ¡No Jaune! El manual dice que no debo dejarme influenciar por cosas sucias ni deseos egoístas ¡Debo ser noble y caballeroso! _— Con una sonrisa forzada pone el brazo izquierdo delante de sus pectorales y baja ligeramente la cabeza — Igualmente señorita Rose… Mi nombre es Jaune Arc… Y como cazador mi deber es ser alguien noble, caballeroso y honrado… Prometo ayudarla cuando lo necesite — Se da la vuelta mirando su manual y empieza a caminar muy rápido, que casi parece estar corriendo sin ningún rumbo especifico.

— Que chico más raro — Dijo Yang con una ceja levantada y extrañada — ¿Quién necesita un manual para ser cazador? Si estamos en Beacon

— Quién sabe, pero parece un chico agradable — Se levanta Ruby y camina un poco lejos de la academia, a la par que su hermana mayor la sigue. Mientras sigue avanzando, se pone la mano izquierda en su rostro cubriendo la boca y se pone pensativa sobre — _El aroma de ese chico… Se siente agradable como el de papa… Pero mucho más atrayente… Lilith ¿Sabes qué significa eso?_

— _Eso significa que es un chico de muy buen corazón y puro… Y su calidad de bondad es a un nivel que lo hace ideal para volverlo. El hombre ideal o destinado_ — Explico la transparente Lilith volando a lado de Ruby.

— _¿El hombre ideal? ¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

— _Recuerda Ruby, que al fusionarte conmigo te volviste una súcubo. Y como tal nuestra especie, pese a su facilidad de atraer a hombres de diversas razas. Está en nuestro instinto en elegir al mejor en base a bondad, nobleza y otras características relevantes, que mientras un hombre tenga a gran nivel de lo mencionado, eso significa que… Bueno… Nuestros instintos de reproducción y placer salgan a flote_

— _Lo único que entendí, es que significa algo bueno para mi ¿O me equivoco? _— Ve como la súcubo transparente asiente a su respuesta.

— _Bueno… Mejor que lo experimentes por ti misma… Aunque yo nunca pase por algo similar que recuerde_ — Dijo Lilith con su dedo índice debajo de su pequeña barbilla mirando hacia arriba.

**XXXXXXX**

— Ok Ruby. Ya creo que estamos lo bastante alejadas para que nadie nos vea — Dijo Yang mirando los alrededores del bosque — ¿Cuál es ese secreto que me quieres contar?

— Esto — La capa de Ruby se desprende en formar varios murciélagos rojos que vuelan alrededor de la súcubo hibrida.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Cómo es que tu capa se convirtió en murciélagos?! — Exclama la impresionada hermana mayor con los ojos muy abierto.

— Y eso no es todo — Ruby hace que los murciélagos se junten para volverse en su amada hoz roja, la Cresent Rose — Esta es mi bebe… Pero mejorada a la enésima potencia

— ¡¿Qué enserio?! ¡¿Cómo es eso?!

La hibrida posiciona su arma en forma de cañón y apunta hacia el cielo, que al apretar el gatillo dispara una potente ráfaga blanca de energía que traspasa las nubes. Luego de eso la Cresent Rose se desprende en murciélagos que se forman para ser la capa roja.

Yang mirando el cielo con la boca abierta, baja la mirada en vista a su hermana — ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?!

— Es una larga historia… E iré por partes — De ahí Ruby le empieza a explicar a su hermana mayor a detalle de todo lo relacionado a Lilith, la fusión y de las habilidades que puede hacer como súcubo.

— A ver si entendí… — Dijo Yang de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia debajo de manera pensativa — Te fusionaste con una demonio llamada Lilith, y que dice ser una súcubo que ni idea que sea realmente. Pero gracias a eso, es que tienes esos geniales súper poderes… Realmente es difícil de creer todo eso

— Sino me crees, entonces te muestro a Lilith — Muy entusiasmada, Ruby concentra parte de su aura haciendo que brille en ligero blanco. Que a su lado sale la figura transparente de Lilith materializándose de forma totalmente física, de la cual Ruby la señala con el pulgar — Yang, ella es Lilith

— Hola, hola me llamo Lilith Aensland. Es un gusto conocerte Yang — Saluda la súcubo de cabello lila guiñando el ojo izquierdo, estando en su verdadera forma con mostrar sus grandes alas rojas en la espalda y las pequeñas que tiene en la cabeza.

Yang se queda impactada ante la extravagante manera de como apareció la chica demonio, y empezó a analizar su aspecto a detalle. Primero con el tipo de ropa que lleva puesta, que es bastante reveladora y en especial que hace resaltar su esbelta figura junto a sus proporciones de bustos. Que viendo como esta su hermana menor ahora, nota que el físico de la chica de cabello violeta es más que idéntica en altura y proporciones. Que no fuera por el color de cabello, casi podría decir que sería su otra hermana menor.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, eran las largas alas de su espalda y las que lleva en su cabeza. Más por el hecho que estaba levitando. Y que la curiosidad e fascinación por tales alas era tal, que no resistió en tocarlas y al sentirlas era como si realmente estuviera tocando a un murciélago de gran tamaño… Al final solo podía decir — Increíble

— Gracias… Si es que te gustan mis alas — Asiente Lilith con una sonrisa, notando lo fascinada que la hermana de su huésped.

— Primera vez que veo a alguien con alas como estás. Ni siquiera recuerdo a un fauno similar — Yang luego de examinar a detalle las alas, levanta la mirada directamente a los ojos de la súcubo a preguntarle — ¿De verdad eres la que cambiaste a mi hermana?

— Así es… Y como dato curioso, antes de conocer a Ruby. Yo me veía así — Lilith altera su cuerpo para verse en su forma más nostálgica, con la estatura y pequeñas proporciones de bustos de antaño — ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni si quiera me imaginaba que al fusionarme con Ruby iba por terminar así — Vuelve su cuerpo en su nueva forma más proporcionada y alta, haciendo una sensual pose — Le debo bastante a Ruby, por verme como toda una mujer

— Hey. Si yo también me veía diferente antes de la fusión — Protesto Ruby fingiendo queja, para luego alterar su cuerpo en su aspecto cuando todavía era una humana pura, de la cuál Yang la identifica como su hermana menor que más recuerda — Solo era una simple chica que aspira ser Cazadora — Y vuelve su cuerpo en su cuerpo en su estado actual. Haciendo una pose de poner los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras sus grandes bustos hacen reboing — Y ahora parezco una modelo

— ¡¿Puedes alterar el tamaño y proporciones de tu cuerpo?! ¡Eso es genial — Exclama muy emocionada la mayor al ver tal habilidad que muchas chicas envidiaran por tenerla.

— No solo eso, también puedo transformarme en otras personas — Afirmo Ruby muy confiada con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo así?

Tras la pregunta tanto Ruby como Lilith sonríen al mismo tiempo, mientras brillan ligeramente en que sus cuerpos empiezan a cambiar de aspecto, con el cabello ahora rubio y hasta la cintura, los ojos lila y la altura e vestimenta de Yang. Adoptando totalmente el aspecto de la mayor, de manera similar a aquella mutante de piel azul y cabello rojo (1)

— ¡Guau! Realmente te puedes transformar en otras personas. Con eso te podrías hacerte pasar por el director Ozpin y mandar en la academia — Insinúo Yang muy impresionada de cómo tanto Ruby como Lilith tomaron su apariencia.

— Ehh… Sobre eso Yang, hay ciertos límites de lo que me puedo transformarme — Dijo Ruby para volver a su apariencia original y lo mismo con Lilith — Primero y principal, solo puedo transformarme en otras mujeres que haya visto y escuchado su voz. No puedo tomar la forma de alguien del sexo opuesto y eso involucra a los hombres faunos, solo puedo hacerme pasar por faunos femeninas

— También que solo se puede tomar la forma, más no sus rasgos de personalidad y recuerdos. Pero es posible mediante una condición muy especial — Explico Lilith levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

— ¿Cuál condición? — Pregunta Yang intrigada y ve como ambas súcubos muestran una mirada ensombrecida. Que al mismo tiempo responden.

— Tomar el alma de esa mujer y asimilarla por completo

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso suena aterrador — Exclamo Yang notoriamente inquieta — ¿En serio esa es la condición?

— Bueno si… Pero nos hemos prometido no usarla en caso que sean ante personas que realmente se lo merezcan, como gente mala… O en casos muy especiales, chicas que están a punto de morir y no lo merezcan en primer lugar — Insiste Ruby levantando la mano — Es como hacer que esa chica viva por siempre, pero dentro de nosotras

— Ok, eso quiere decir que si de casualidad un Grimm me ponga en peligro de muerte. Tomarías mi alma para que siga viva, dentro de ti — Cuestiono la mayor Xiao-Long y ve como ambas súcubo asienten con una pequeña sonrisa — Es raro, tierno y aterrador a la vez

Por el otro lado, Lilith al ver la respuesta de la hermana de su anfitriona baja la cabeza con una expresión de arrepentimiento — Lamento mucho si transforme a tu hermana en un monstruo… Es que me aterraba morir, y tenía que hacer al respecto antes que fuera muy tarde

Yang por su parte, al ver lo preocupada que se mostraba la súcubo camina en frente de ella y le acaricia la cabeza — No te preocupes Lily. Es comprensible tu situación, y además… Al ver lo que mi hermanita es capaz de hacer gracias a ti, me llena de orgullo… Y me siento un poco celosa

— ¿En serio te doy celos? — Pregunto Ruby muy intrigada.

— Si… Digo, con todo lo que ahora puedes hacer por ser una súcubo. Súper fuerza, transformarte en otras chicas y modificar tu arma, eres prácticamente una súper heroína de historieta — Responde Yang con claro entusiasmo mientras hace unas poses bizarras simulando lo que hizo su hermana menor en su demostración — Cualquiera moriría por poder hacer la mitad de que lo que puedes hacer

— Hasta mi hermana cree que soy una súper heroína — Murmuro la joven Rose mirando hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa y la mano izquierda en el mentón en expresión pensativa.

— Por cierto… ¿No crees que debamos volver a la academia para la presentación de curso? — Insinúo la mayor con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

— ¡ES CIERTO! ¡POR POCO LO OLVIDO! — Exclamo Ruby muy preocupada con las manos en las mejillas — ¡Lilith! ¡Vuelve a mí ahora!

— Ah, ok — Asiente la súcubo de pelo violeta mientras voltea a mirar a Yang a despedirse — Fue un placer conocerte Yang Xiao-Long… Nos veremos en otra ocasión… Aunque técnicamente nos estaremos viéndonos todo el tiempo posible — Empieza a brillar intensamente hasta volverse en luz pura que vuela para unirse a Ruby.

— ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? — Dijo Yang por curiosidad.

— Solo tú y papa. Pienso revelárselo a tío Crow cuando pueda… Para el resto del mundo es un secreto — Ruby carga a su hermana mayor de espaldas, mientras saca sus alas rojas de súcubo acompañados de cohetes propulsores (2) — Sujétate muy fuerte Yang — Despega a una gran velocidad superior a un jet.

Lo que ambas no sabían… Fue que eran monitoreadas por el director de la academia Beacon mediante discretas cámaras de seguridad. En donde el director junto a la profesora Goodwitch presenciaron toda la verdad tras las habilidades que puede hacer Ruby Rose como súcubo.

— ¿Crees que debamos de mantenerla en estricta vigilancia? — Sugirió la profesora con un porte serio, pero se le nota los rasgos de haber quedado muy impresionada.

— Tal vez… Pero por ahora no parece que vaya a poner en peligro a nadie. A no ser que ocurra un incidente — Dijo el director sentado en su mesa, que quedo muy intrigado por todo lo visto. En especial por aquella súcubo que se fusiono con su futura estudiante — _Lilith Aensland… ¿Será acaso pariente de ella?... Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos_

**XXXXXXX**

A un segundo después de la demostración de la súcubo hibrida. Llegan a la entrada de la academia, que Yang al bajarse se tuvo que arreglar el cabello de inmediato haciendo unos rápidos giros a la cabeza — Eso fue intenso

— Parece que llegamos a tiempo — Dijo Ruby al ver la cantidad de gente dentro del interior de la sala de conferencias. Una vez dentro al recibir las miradas de varias personas, principalmente de chicos que inmediatamente la reconocieron. De manera casi unánime formaron un par de filas para dar un amplio espacio a seguir — ¡Gracias chicos!

— ¡El placer es nuestro lady Ruby Rose!

— ¿Esto forma parte de tus poderes de súcubo? — Pregunta Yang al ver la actitud que los chicos toman ante su hermana. A lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa.

— _Así es Yang, según Lilith tengo la habilidad de influenciar los corazones de los hombres con mis encantos. Eso significa que puedo poner a cualquier chico literalmente bajo mi dominio_ — Explico telepáticamente la hibrida con notoria emoción, mientras su hermana abría los ojos impresionada — _Ah… También olvide mencionar que puedo usar telepatía para comunicarme directo a la mente_

— _¿Qué más puede hacer? ¡Es casi como una Scroll viviente!_ — Exclamo mentalmente Yang ante la gama de habilidades que su hermana menor ahora posee.

A poco metros de distancia se encuentra la heredera Schnee que ve con una ceja levantada, de como aquella Ruby avanza en medio del pasillo abierto junto con una chica rubia. Mientras Ruby se la pasa saludando con una sonrisa nerviosa — _¿Acaso se cree una estrella de cine?_

Por la entrada a la sala llega Jaune, que ve con un poco de nerviosismo toda la gente presente. Por lo que decide volver a leer atentamente su libro en búsqueda de un consejo, que lee en voz baja — Un Cazador debe de saberse relacionarse con la gente, y atender a sus necesidades. Saberse expresar, ser sociable y siempre dar una buena impresión — Mientras avanza, sin previo aviso alguien termina por empujarlo de espaldas y termina por caerse boca abajo — Hey… Eso dolió

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto preocupada una chica de cabello pelirrojo recogida en una cola de caballo, y de vestimenta que recuerda bastante a una amazona o guerrera espartana.

— Gracias… Eres muy amable… — Asiente lentamente Jaune que toma la mano de la joven y lo ayuda a levantarse — Me llamo Jaune Arc ¿Cómo te llamas señorita?

— Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos

Dentro del escenario de conferencias, está en el centro el decano Ozpin pegado a un micrófono y se encuentra acompañado de la profesora Goodwitch. Que ahora mismo da inicio a su discurso de principio de curso.

— Saludos jóvenes Cazadores y Cazadoras. Han viajado hasta aquí en búsqueda de conocimiento. Para perfeccionar sus técnicas y adquirir nuevas habilidades, y cuando terminen. Dedicaran sus vidas en la protección de las personas… Pero los miro, y lo que veo es energía desperdiciada. Una necesidad de dirección, un propósito. Ustedes asumen que el conocimiento los liberara de ella. Pero durante la estancia en esta academia descubrirán hasta qué punto los llevara su conocimiento, y depende de ustedes dar el primer paso.

Una vez terminado, Ozpin deja el micrófono mientras que la profesora Goodwitch toma su lugar en dar el siguiente aviso.

— Se juntarán en el salón esta noche, y mañana empezara su iniciación. ¿Están listos? Pueden retirarse

Terminado el discurso, Yang le comenta a su hermana con respecto del director — El lucia algo… Extraño

— ¿Cómo si fuera misterioso? — Dijo Ruby que da una mirada al director… Y este le da un ligero vistazo — Siento como si me estuviera observando

Con Jaune, luego de que el discurso terminara le enseña su libro a la joven pelirroja de nombre Pyrrha Nikos — Estoy aprendiendo con este manual… Quiero ser un Cazador ejemplar

— Ya veo… — Asiente lentamente Pyrrha que mira el título del libro y le dirige una sonrisa de apoyo — Mucha suerte Jaune. Espero que logres tu cometido

— Gracias — El chico se rasca la nuca un poco sonrojado, luego se da la vuelta y mira a Ruby entre la multitud — _¡Es ella!_ — Que en desespero vuelve a leer su libro, con el afán de ignorarla y quitársela de la cabeza. Para evitar malos pensamientos como dicta su manual.

— Mmmh?... — Pyrrha mira extrañada al chico por la actitud que toma, y ve hacia donde estaba viendo. Y nota Ruby con una sonrisa nerviosa siendo el centro de atención de gran parte de los chicos presentes — _¿Quién es ella?_

**XXXXXXX**

En la noche, mientras gran parte de estudiantes preparaban sus bolsas de dormir e piyamas. En otra parte se forma un círculo completo de hombres en sus bolsas fungiendo de vigilantes, mientras que muy en el centro se encuentra la súcubo hibrida acostada plácidamente en un colchón inflable, que uno de los estudiantes varones le presto con todo gusto. A lado suyo su hermana mayor se encuentra acostada en otro colchón inflable.

— Ahh… Esto es vida… ¿No lo crees Ruby? — Insinúo Yang muy relajada en su piyama amarilla, mientras se acomoda en el colchón.

— Tal vez… Aunque, creo que papa se volvería loco si viera todo estos chicos alrededor de nosotras — Dijo sarcásticamente la súcubo hibrida dando un ligero vistazo al círculo de chicos formados. Mientras se encuentra vestida de una pijama negra con dibujos de rosas rojas y en la frente lleva un cubre ojos.

— Yo lo apruebo… grrr — Gruño en tono felino e coqueto la hermana de la súcubo, mientras ve con ojos lujuriosos a varios chicos sin camisa que se encuentran sentados en sus bolsas de dormir — Debe de ser genial tener esa habilidad, en que los chicos hagan lo que tú les pidas

— Si… Pero es un poco incómodo, cuando llegan con intenciones nada agradables… Lo bueno es que puedo rechazar con facilidad a quienes no me caigan bien, y tener de mi lado a quienes valgan la pena — Mientras sigue dando un vistazo a la gente alrededor. Ruby llega a notar a Jaune que camina leyendo su manual, que lleva vestido de piyama una camisa negra con pantalones cortos blancos — Debe de ser muy dedicado, para leerlo a todo momento

— Si te resulta incómoda estar con todos estos chicos ¿Por qué no hacer amigas con quienes puedas conversarle y compartirle de todo? — Sugirió Yang con una sonrisa.

— Ya tengo a Lilith — Responde la hibrida, mientras que la súcubo mencionada se materializa en un chibi transparente parada a lado de Ruby. Y entre las dos se guiñan el ojo izquierdo.

— Me refiero de esta academia… Digo, Lily no es que sea mala amiga… Sino que sería mejor conocer a más chicas, para bueno… No quedar como una prostituta — Dijo Yang con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Interroga Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo digo yo… Si escuche decir eso a más de tres chicas muy molestas, por verte rodeada de chicos todo el tiempo… Hasta creo escuchar de una que le robaste su novio — Respondió con un dedo en el mentón mirando hacia el techo, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su hermana — Por lo que creo, que hacer otras amigas te ayudaría a tener una imagen más… Agradable

— Tiene un buen punto — Dijo la chibi Lilith asintiendo a las palabras de Yang

— ¿Cómo ser amiga de una fauno, para demostrar que no discrimino a nadie? — Comento la hibrida con ligero humor.

— ¿Qué tal esa chica de allí que está leyendo un libro?

— ¿Te refieres a esa fauno de aspecto misterioso? — Insinúo Ruby con una ceja ligeramente levantada viendo a la joven con moño negro encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ella es una fauno? — Pregunta Yang con sospecha.

— Mis sentidos de súcubo me permiten distinguir quien es humano y quien no, hasta discernir si es varón o hembra — Explico Ruby mientras alado de ella está la chibi Lilith se encuentra de cabeza sujetada de una telaraña, y se encuentra vestida de un ajustado traje entre rojo y azul con rayas negras en cuadrados por todos lados, más el dibujo de una araña negra en el pecho central (3)

— Guau… ¿Qué otra cosa no puedes hacer? — Yang se levanta a la par de su hermana y antes de seguir, son interrumpidas por un par de chicos que se muestran preocupados.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Si — Asiente la súcubo hibrida — Solo voy a conversar con una chica en específico — Ve como el par se retiran. Mientras sigue caminando junto a su hermana mayor.

La joven de ojos ámbar que se encuentra leyendo, baja su libro al sentir a aquella par de hermanas acercándose en la que la rubia responde en voz alta con un saludo. Y ve con atención a la súcubo hibrida, que le pregunta — ¿Tú no eres la que está rodeada de chicos todo el tiempo?

— Je, je… Bueno si… No es que lo quiera, es algo que simplemente paso… Me llamo Ruby — La súcubo extiende su mano derecha — ¿Y eres?

— Blake — Respondió la fauno de ojos felino sin muchos preámbulos.

— Bueno Blake, yo me llamo Yang y soy la hermana de Ruby — La mencionada se señala a si misma — Me gusta tu moño, hace juego con tu pijama… Y bueno… Hace una linda noche ¿No crees?

— Si es una noche agradable, casi tanto como este libro — Insinúo con sutil sarcasmo la fauno — Que continuare leyendo… Tan pronto como se vayan…

— Guau… Que fría — Dijo Yang ligeramente impresionada.

— ¿Y que estas leyendo? — Pregunta Ruby por curiosidad — ¿Tiene un nombre?

— Se trata de un hombre con dos personalidades. Una es el extremo bien y el otro lado el extremo mal — Responde Blake mientras vuelve a su lectura.

— Suena interesante — Insinúo Yang desviando la mirada.

— _A mí me suena familiar_ — Dijo vía telepatía Lilith siendo una imagen transparente a lado de Ruby

— Adoro los libros — Comenta Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa — Yang solía leerme cada noche antes de dormir. Historias de héroes, monstruos… Y quise ser como esos del cual me volví cazadora

— ¿Por eso? ¿Acaso esperas vivir en un feliz para siempre? — Cuestiono la sarcástica fauno.

— Espero que todos lo hagamos… Cuando era niña, quería ser como esos héroes que salvan al mundo. Que protegiera a quienes no pueden protegerse solos — Explico Ruby con ligera convicción, mientras a lado suyo la transparente súcubo no para de asentir a cada palabra que diga.

— _Y técnicamente ya lo eres Ruby_ — Dijo la súcubo mientras que Ruby asiente en señal de gracias.

— Eso es bastante ambicioso para una chica… Desafortunadamente el mundo no es como en los cuentos de hadas — Insinúo con ligera melancolía.

— Por eso estamos… Para hacerlo un lugar mejor — Asiente Ruby levantando un poco los hombros.

— Ohhh… Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita — Dijo Yang con ternura para darle un abrazo a su alta hermana menor, y esta no se deja dando inicio a una hilarante pelea en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo este ruido? — Pregunta molesta la hereda Schnee en su pijama gris viendo como la nube de humo se disipa mostrando a la par de hermanas, con Ruby agarrando a Yang en un suplex alemán — ¿No ven que hay gente que está tratando de dormir?

Tras una forzada disculpa por parte de las hermanas, la misma Ruby es interceptada por varios de los chicos que le estaban haciendo guardia y se muestran muy preocupados, mientras algunos miran con desgana a Weiss. Luego los mismos siguen a la par de hermanas en plan de guardaespaldas, en que las mismas van a sus colchones a dormir.

— Por Oum… Que molestas — Dijo Weiss viendo con desagrado a Ruby estando rodeada de su aparente harem inverso.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de una pradera de flores rojas que esta vislumbrada por un cielo oscuro, que da un ambiente lúgubre e inquietante. Se encuentra Ruby vistiendo la misma vestimenta que Lilith, al igual se encuentra la súcubo de cabello lila a lado, mientras que en frente de ambas se encuentra la figura de un hombre cubierto de una sombra en su rostro.

— Tiempo sin verte Lilith, veo que por fin lograste fusionarte con una humana a tiempo.

— ¡Tiempo sin verlo señor! — Exclama Lilith emocionada con brillo en los ojos — ¡Si lo logre! Y los resultados son increíbles

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunta Ruby muy extrañada.

— Si… Y es una larga historia — Asiente la súcubo de cabello lila.

— Yo también note los resultados… Pero no vine por eso. Vengo a informarte a ti y a usted también Ruby Rose, de algo muy importante

— ¿Algo muy importante? ¿De qué se trata? — Dijo Ruby muy intrigada.

— En el Makai, mundo donde yo y Lilith provenimos está ocurriendo una guerra mundial. Y a causa de eso, muchos demonios están llegando a tu mundo Ruby. Para refugiarse

— ¿Mi mundo un refugio de demonios? — Señalo la hibrida curiosa ante la revelación — ¿Eso es malo?

— Depende… Pueden que vengan algunos que solo quieren alejarse de la guerra… Pero otros tal vez comiencen a sembrar el caos y sería una molestia que por culpa de unas basuras, nos hagamos de mala fama… Pero no es lo único que vine a informar

— ¿Y de que vino a informar señor? — Cuestiona Lilith con intriga.

— Puede que dentro de poco las necesite a ustedes para que vayan al Makai, para unos encargos especiales… Más específicamente relacionado con las Power Stones. Y cuando llegue ese momento, las llamare

— ¿Las Power Stones? ¿Eso es lo que tenemos que buscar? — Dijo Lilith extrañada.

— Eso es todo. Mi presencia ya no es necesaria aquí… — El misterioso hombre se desvanece del lugar.

— ¿Eso significa que pronto haremos cosas geniales? — Insinúa Ruby que se muestra muy emocionada.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas:**

**1- Piensen en algo como Mystique de los X-Men. Pero el detalle de tomar el alma de otras mujeres para una transformación más exacta, está inspirado en Shang Tsung de Mortal Kombat.**

**2- Para quienes les parezca exagerado que Ruby en sus habilidades de Súcubo pueda transformar sus alas en cohetes propulsores. Para quienes conozcan las habilidades de Morrigan/Lilith, ella en sus especiales se mostró algo similar, y que también sale en su aparición en otros juegos crossovers de Capcom como Marvel VS Capcom, Project X Zone y Tatsunoko VS Capcom. Hasta también lanzar misiles desde sus alas y uno de sus Especiales es literalmente lanzar varios misiles como si fuera un Mecha.**

**3- Si nadie lo ha notado, Lilith hace un cosplay de Spider-Man o debería decir Spider-Girl (Que por cierto existen comics de tal personaje) **

**Notas de Autor:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, que de forma similar al anterior ciertas cosas me las tuve que inventar casi sobre la marcha… Pero diría que ya el fic poco a poco va a tener un rumbo más definido. Claro está que estoy abierto a ideas, siempre y cuando vea que pueda darle algún provecho en especial.**

**Tal vez quienes conozcan RWBY notaron ciertos cambios. En especial por Jaune al poner que se le pasa leyendo un manual… Este cambio tiene como fin hacer que Jaune, más obsesionado en ser un buen Cazador en un contexto cómico, pero a la vez darle más determinación. Así darle una excusa para que evite a Ruby, u otras chicas para evitar pensamientos pervertidos y dar más cabida a momentos cómicos. Y hacerlo más semejante a como se proyectaban a los caballeros de la edad media. **

**Otro detalle que fijo y que planteo que sea recurrente para fic… Sea que esta Ruby Súcubo tenga como afinidad hacer Cosplay, y ser lo más sexy en todo sentido. Ya sea de manera sutil con ropa que la haga verla hermosa y sin tener que enseñar mucho, o con ropa reveladora y que no deja nada a la imaginación. Y que en parte mostrar a Ruby muy orgullosa en el buen sentido de ser sexy y poderosa a la vez… Por influencia de su naturaleza como súcubo.**

**Y antes que me vengan progresistas, miembros de la Social Justices Warriors (SJW) y cualquier radical pseudo femenista. Les digo por primera y última vez las siguientes palabras:**

**Esto es ficción, no pretendo ofender a nadie. Ni me hago, ni debo de ser responsable de ¨ Herir ¨ la sensibilidad de cualquiera. Como alguien que creer en la libertad creativa, estoy en mi derecho de defender mis posturas, siempre y cuando sean pro de la calidad del producto y no al revés. **

**Otro detalle para quienes no sepan de mitología o demonología. Las súcubo son demonios femeninos que por su naturaleza, deben de alimentarse de los hombres mediante el acto sexual. Y que normalmente son presentadas como mujeres sexy de cuerpos que todo hombre desearía… Cabe decir que en la antigüedad, se les llamaba súcubo a las prostitutas y a toda mujer que haya tenido aventuras con más de un hombre… Mayormente por la iglesia como medio de demonizar el sexo y la prostitución. **

**Y si alguien lo pregunta… Si, existen versiones masculinas. Pero se les hacen llamar íncubos, que a diferencia de las súcubos. Los íncubos son demonios masculinos muy agresivos que se la pasan raptando mujeres para violarlas hasta la muerte. Que de manera similar a las súcubos, se usaba a los íncubos como medio para satanizar a los violadores y secuestradores de mujeres en la antigüedad.**

**Dicho ya esto, para el siguiente capítulo. Tengo pautado que Ruby haga cosplay durante el evento de iniciación del Bosque Esmeralda (Esmerald Forest) y que será usado a más adelante como uniforme de combate en misiones… Solo que en lo personal estoy un tanto indeciso de que ponerle, claro está que tenga que recurrir bajo los criterios. De que le quede bien y la haga verla sexy en el buen sentido. Aquí mis sugerencias:**

**1- Aile de Mega Man ZX**

**2- Tharja de Fire Emblem Awakening**

**3- Alex de Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux**

**4- Scathat de la serie Fate**

**Si no saben de los ejemplos que menciono. Pueden buscar en google imágenes para darse una idea, también que serán adaptados a los colores característicos de Ruby Rose o sea se el rojo, negro y plateado en algunas partes. **

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	3. Demostración Súcubo 2

**Cap ítulo 3**

**Demostración Súcubo II**

— _Oye Lilith… ¿Qué son las Power Stones?_ — Pregunta Ruby muy curiosa mientras se dirige hacia su casillero asignado, acompañada de su hermana Yang.

— _Supuestamente son unas gemas de poder que amplifican los poderes de un demonio, o de cualquier ser vivo que sea capaz de usarlas… Aunque nunca las he visto en persona_ — Responde la súcubo transparente caminando a lado de Ruby.

— _¿Y porque en tu mundo hay una guerra?_

— _Eso quisiera saberlo. Aunque suponiendo que viniendo demonios a este mundo, me preocupa bastante de esos que pueden causar cosas muy terribles a los humanos y faunos_

— _¿Y qué cosas terribles pueden hacer esos demonios que te preocupan?_ — Dijo la hibrida ya parada en frente de su casillero.

— _Muchas, y bastante graves. No miento en decirte que hay muchos demonios que ven a los humanos como seres inferiores, comida, esclavos y hasta juguetes para hacer realidad sus más retorcidas fantasías… Pero también existen muchas demonios conformadas únicamente de mujeres como nosotras las súcubos, que necesitan a machos de otras razas para reproducirse y prefieren a los hombres humanos por el buen sabor de su esencia_

— _¡Whooa! Eso suena a muchas cosas malas ¿Deberíamos de hacer algo al respecto?_ — Exclama mentalmente Ruby muy preocupada.

— _En eso estoy pensando. Pero creo que deberías primero enfocarte en tus deberes académicos, y solo actuar cuando la situación lo amerite_

— ¿Qué pasa hermanita? Te veo muy callada y seria — Pregunta Yang con una ceja ligeramente levantada — ¿Acaso te preocupa la prueba de iniciación?

— No es eso… Es que estoy teniendo una conversación con Lilith sobre otra cosa ajena a la prueba — Responde la súcubo hibrida bajando un poco la mirada.

— Ya veo… y dime Ruby ¿Estas emocionada para la prueba? — Insinúa Yang esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? — La hibrida saca su Cresent Rose desde su capa en un truco mágico, y lo abre en su forma de hoz — Dependiendo de cómo resulte, quede muy satisfecha. O deje a todo el mundo sin habla ante mis hazañas

— ¿Y sabes que no eres la única que hará la iniciación? ¿Cierto? — Cuestiona la mayor Xiao-Long mostrando una mirada preocupada — Si quieres crecer, tendrás que conocer gente y trabajar en equipo

— Lo sé, lo se… Pero… Primero ¿Qué tiene que ver conocer gente con pelear? Y segundo… Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme por mi misma… Tercero… Con mis grandes poderes de súcubo, puedo hacer en frente cualquier cosa — Afirma Ruby muy confiada, mientras moldea mágicamente su arma en una especie de rifle de asalto. Luego lo separa en un par de pistolas, y finalmente con agitarlos unas cuantas veces se vuelven en un par de afilados discos de aproximadamente 12 hojas curvadas — ¡Ta-dah! ¿Lo ves? ¿Para que necesito un equipo? Si puedo hacer esto

— Eso es genial… Pero… ¿Qué hay cuando debas formar a un equipo?

— Honestamente… No lo sé… Tal vez este en tu equipo… O algo así — Dijo Ruby guardando sus armas en su capa y poniendo las manos a espaldas un poco insegura.

— ¿Y porque no deberías estar en el equipo de alguien más? — Insinúo Yang mientras se sujeta la melena de su cabello.

— Oh mi querida hermana Yang — Señala Ruby en tono acusador mientras pone de brazos cruzados adoptando un tono autoritario — ¿¡Me estás diciendo que no quieres estar en mi equipo!?

— ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no… Solo pensaba que quizás, tal vez, te ayudaría a… Salir de tu zona de confort — Sugería Yang con cierta inseguridad en su mirada.

— Absolutamente ridículo Yang… Para que sepas, desde que me fusione con Lilith muchas cosas pasaron. Por lo que ya estoy fuera de mi zona de confort hace meses — Afirma molesta la súcubo hibrida mirando hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados — Si tanto insistes. Pues, no tengo problemas con hacer equipo con otros — Alza su dedo índice a su izquierda — Hasta tomaría a Jaune en mi equipo en tu lugar

— ¿Quién yo? — Se señaló a sí mismo el mencionado levantando la mirada. Y luego al percatarse de que fue Ruby quien lo señalo empieza a ponerse rojo como tomate, que muy nervioso insinúa — No-no que va, digo no es que no me gusta… Pero, es que yo… Bueno… No sea el indicado… Y tal vez… Haga el ridículo ja, ja, ja… — Dominado por los nervios fija la mirada en la hoja de papel que lleva en la mano y comienza a caminar con rapidez — ¡Yo solo vine por mi casillero! ¡Nada más! ¡Nada más!

— Si vas a meter chicos en tu equipo, me asegurare de estar contigo para que no te haga cosas raras — Insinúa Yang en un tono protector.

— Pfff… Por favor. Si eso te preocupa, sabes que yo puedo dominar a los chicos y que hagan lo que les ordene — Dijo Ruby muy confiada esbozando una sonrisa.

— _¿No crees que eso ya sería abusar del poder?_ — Dijo una chibi Lilith de ojos cerrados, y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Por otro lado el nervioso chico rubio sigue caminando hasta lograr ubicar su casillero — Ahh… Por fin, eso estuvo cerca

— ¿Qué pasa Jaune?

— ¡AAAAaaahhh!... Ah… Hola Pyrrha je, je, je — Salto del susto y nerviosamente se ríe al percatarse a quien está a lado suyo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Es acaso la prueba de iniciación? — Pregunto Pyrrha.

— Eh, no, no es eso… — Jaune gira la cabeza y baja la mirada aun sonrojado — Es que cuando aquella chica de nombre Ruby Rose, menciono que quisiera que yo estuviera en su equipo. Perdí la razón, mi corazón no paraba de acelerar… Y mi cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas

— ¿Ruby Rose? — Pyrrha ve detrás de Jaune a unos siete metros, a la súcubo hibrida junto a su hermana — ¿Es aquella chica de ropas negras y rojas?

— Si… Y no es que no me guste… Es que ella tiene algo especial, como si fuera una diosa… Y odiaría hacer el ridículo ante ella, y que me vea como un idiota — Afirmo Jaune muy apenado.

— Solo ignórala. Es solo una presumida — Afirma con mucho cinismo Weiss Schnee que está a lado de Pyrrha, viendo con desagrado a la súcubo hibrida — Lo más seguro es que únicamente tenga buen cuerpo. Pero no el talento ni la destreza para ser una cazadora profesional

— Si tú lo dices — Dijo con una expresión nerviosa, mientras respira un poco e intenta concentrarse — _Y según el manual. Debo evitar todo pensamiento pervertido, o nunca seré un gran cazador_

— Por cierto Pyrrha — Dijo Weiss fijando la mirada a la joven pelirroja — ¿Has pensado en que equipo te gustaría estar? Estoy segura que todo el mundo quiere unirse con alguien tan fuerte y sofisticada, como tu

— Hmm… No estoy segura. Puede que mucha gente querría unirse con ella — Pyrrha señala a Ruby, que se la pasa mostrándole a su hermana un par de guantelete rojo oscuro que enseguida de los nudillos salen lo que parecen ser un par de garras laser rojas, de casi medio metro de longitud. Y que tras hacer un movimiento sin querer termina por partir la puerta de su casillero en varios pedazos — Veo de que es muy popular entre los chicos

— Por favor… Gente ignorante y superficial querían unirse con esa pretenciosa — Insinúo la heredera girando los ojos con desgana — Yo en cambio, valoro el verdadero talento y el potencial de la gente. Y me honraría formar equipo contigo Pyrrha

— Eso suena grandioso — Asiente Pyrrha con una sonrisa, luego voltea la mirada hacia su lado — Y tu Jaune ¿En qué equipo te gustaría estar?

— Ehh… Pues yo… No lo sé… Tal vez con cualquiera, digo ¿No vinimos para aprender? Y en caso que mi equipo no sean muy entusiastas. Tengo mi manual para guiarme al buen camino — Con una expresión nerviosa y mirando hacia los lados con inseguridad. Jaune enseña su libro aparentando saber lo que hace.

— Eso es tierno. Sabes… Creo que serías un gran líder — Insinúo Pyrrha tocándole uno de los hombros a Jaune, haciendo que se ruborice y actué de forma más nerviosa.

— ¿Líder yo? Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué cosas dices? No creo estar hecho para tal cargo… Y casi no conozco a nadie de aquí, excepto tú y Ruby ja, ja, ja — Jaune se da la vuelta, estando de espaldas de Pyrrha y la heredera Schnee. Luego empieza a caminar — Creo que me tengo que iirrr…

— ¿Acaso es por lo que le dije? — Hablo Pyrrha con una expresión preocupada, viendo como Jaune se retira de la zona.

— Como sea, es solo un amateur que no sabe lo que hace — Insinúo Weiss con claro cinismo — Tenerlo en mi equipo sería un desperdicio, de eso estoy segura

En medio de todo el lugar, todas las bocinas empiezan a dar el siguiente comunicado — **Todos los estudiantes, repórtense al barranco inmediatamente. Repito, todos los estudiantes repórtense al barranco inmediatamente**

— Ohh… Parece que la acción esta por empezar — Insinúo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de haber arreglado su casillero de manera muy improvisada. Con el uso de pegamento y cinta adhesiva — Adelántate tu Yang

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Pregunta Yang un poco extrañada.

— Necesito arreglarme. Una chica necesita verse lo más adecuada para la situación — Responde la súcubo hibrida, viéndose a sí misma en su espejo y tocándose el cabello.

— Okeeeyy... Procura no tardar mucho — Asiente lentamente Yang mientras retrocede poco a poco.

**XXXXXXX**

En las afueras de la academia Beacon, más precisamente en un barranco que conecta a una gran vista hacia los bosques, con varios metros de altura. En que si una persona normal decidiera saltar, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir serían pocas hasta decir nulas. Y que en la misma zona se ven a varios estudiantes alineados de manera horizontal, que yacen parados en unas catapultas metálicas de aspecto cuadrado.

En frente de los estudiantes se encuentra el decano Ozpin, acompañado de la profesora Goodwitch y esta mientras ve a los estudiantes, nota que falta alguien — ¿En dónde está la estudiante Ruby Rose?

— ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! — Grito la mencionada caminando tranquilamente, estando a unos pocos metros de distancia a la vista de todos. Y que esta vestida de un peculiar atuendo, que consiste en una chaqueta roja abierta de mangas cortas y lleva una capa roja unida a una cadena que en centro está la insignia de una rosa plateada. Lleva el par de guanteletes rojos con sables laser. Lleva unos pantalones cortos blancos de grandes bolsillos, zapatos metálicos rojos. Y lo más resaltante es esa ajustada media de cuerpo negra que cubre todo el cuerpo con obvia excepción de la cabeza. Que aunque técnicamente no hay una parte desnuda expuesta aparte del rostro, lo ajustado del traje de cuerpo es tal que hace resaltar lo esbelta y proporcionada de su figura. Tanto que todos los chicos y hasta el mismo director se quedaron con la boca abierta y ruborizando, hasta casi que algunos se estaban cubriéndose la nariz del sangrado nasal… Al poco tiempo se pone en la línea, estando a lado de Jaune — Disculpa, es que me estaba arreglando

— Se puede saber ¿Por qué esta vestida así señorita Rose? — Pregunta la profesora Goodwitch con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

— Es mi ropa para ir de campo y pelear en zonas abiertas — Afirma Ruby muy optimista mientras hace un giro — ¿Qué tal? ¿Me veo bien?

Entre las reacciones de la gente… Jaune forzosamente cierra los ojos con la cara como un tomate, mientras se mentaliza muy dramático — _¡No pienses en cosas sucias Jaune! ¡No pienses en cosas sucias Jaune!_

— _Cuando esto termine, le pediré a que me haga una ropa similar_ — Pensó Yang muy interesada e imaginándose a si misma con aquella ropa, con la ligera diferencia de llevar una chaqueta amarilla. Y siendo la centro de atención de todos los chicos, y recibiendo los destellos de las cámaras.

— _¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre vestir de forma tan vergonzosa?!_ — Pensó una irritada Weiss con la cara roja de la pena ajena.

— Hmm… Creo que no me vendría mal una ropa así — Dijo en voz baja Blake con mucha curiosidad.

— _¿En dónde venden esa ropa? ¿Será una nueva moda?_ — Pensó Pyrrha muy interesada.

— ¡Whoooaa! ¡Yo quisiera tener ese tipo de ropa! — Exclamo emocionada una chica de corto cabello anaranjado, y de ojos color jade.

Por otro lado, Ozpin con intervención de Goodwitch recobra la compostura. Aparenta toser y empieza a dar su discurso — Por años, han entrenado para ser guerreros y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda

— Ahora creo que tal vez, mucho de ustedes han oído rumores acerca de la asignación de los equipos — Informo la profesora adoptando un semblante serio — Pues, permítannos terminar con su confusión. A cada uno de ustedes se les dará un equipo, a partir de hoy

Continua el director dando la explicación general — Estos equipos permanecerán todo su tiempo aquí en Beacon. Así que mejor emparéjense con quien mejor trabajen bien

Ruby voltea de lado a lado la mirada con dar un vistazo a los demás estudiantes, como Jaune que al mero contacto visual de voltea de lado muy sonrojado. Yang le guiña el ojo izquierdo en confianza, Weiss voltea la mirada en desagrado. Entre Blake y Pyrrha se muestran curiosas ante el atuendo que la súcubo lleva puesto, y aquella joven de corto cabello anaranjado sonríe muy emocionada… Mientras que la gran mayoría de chicos se encuentran ruborizados, con los ojos puestos en la súcubo hibrida. Casi sin prestarle atención al director y ni a la profesora que están en frente.

— Habiendo dicho eso. La persona con quien hagan contacto visual después de aterrizar, será su compañero por los próximos cuatro años. Que después de emparejarse, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque — Al momento de que el director Ozpin explica tal detalle. Muchos de los estudiantes tuvieron ciertas reacciones al respecto.

La joven súcubo se pone muy pensativa ante las implicaciones, y analiza las mejores opciones con quien le convendría emparejarse. Tomando como elección propia a su hermana mayor, seguido por aquel joven Jaune como opción viable. Mayormente por su atrayente aroma, su actitud un tanto tímida que a criterio de la hibrida, le da cierta ternura. Y que tras hacerle un vistazo a su mente, le hace mucha gracia su deseo de no querer hacer equipo con la súcubo, para evitar todo pensamiento lascivo de Ruby que mal influye en su camino de ser cazador. Lo cual para la misma Ruby lo hace aún más atrayente haciendo que esboce una sonrisa seductora… Checa los pensamientos de la fauno felina Blake, tomándola como otra candidata considerable. De ahí pasa de largo de las mentes de los demás chicos con solo ver sus obvias expresiones lujuriosas, y también de aquella heredera de apellido Schnee recordando su tóxica actitud… Que tras todo, le viene a la mente.

— _Lastima que no puedes estudiar aquí y formar parte de mi equipo_

— _Vamos Ruby. Si ya nosotras somos un equipo_ — Insinúo con optimismo la súcubo Lilith en imagen transparente, con tocarle el hombro derecho de su huésped.

— Encontrarán oposiciones en el camino. No duden en destruir todo a su paso o morirán — Cuando Ozpin detalla lo último, algunos estudiantes llegan a mostrarse inquietos. Tales el caso del joven Arc que esboza una sonrisa nerviosa… Por otro lado, la súcubo hibrida emite una media sonrisa imaginando toda la acción y diversión que tendrá — Serán monitoreados y calificados por la duración de su iniciación. Pero nuestros instructores no intervendrán. Encontrarán un templo abandonado al final del camino, que contiene una cantidad de reliquias. Cada pareja deberá elegir una, y regresar al barranco… Guardaremos ese objeto, al igual que su posición y lo calificaremos apropiadamente ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Ah, sí señor — Jaune levanta la mano un poco nervioso, pero es pasado de largo.

— Muy bien, ahora tomen sus posición — Ordeno el director en que sistemáticamente todos los estudiantes se posicionan, mientras que son lanzados por las catapultas.

— Tengo una pregunta — Insiste el joven Arc — Esto de Estrategia de Aterrizaje ¿Qué es? ¿Nos dejaran cerca o algo?

— No. Estarás cayendo — Responde directamente el decano.

— Ahh, ya veo… Entonces… ¿Nos dieron paracaídas o algo? — Dijo Jaune rascándose un poco la cabeza.

— No. Usarás tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje — Volvió a responder el decano sin muchos preámbulos.

— Así que… ¿Qué es exactamente una estrategia de? ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Antes de que Jaune terminara, es lanzado por la catapulta sin estar preparado para lo que se viene.

— Buena suerte chicos — Insinúo Ozpin luego de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

**XXXXXXX**

Mientras cada estudiante lanzado vuela por los aires, para a unos pocos segundos descender en plan de aterrizaje. La súcubo hibrida aprovecha para caer suavemente en medio de los bosques, y va hacia un tronco a sentarse y se pone de brazos cruzados con una mirada relajada.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Ruby?_ — Comunico Lilith con duda estando parado a lado de su huésped.

— _Esperar de que cada quien aterrice por su cuenta. Empezando por mí hermana Yang_ — Responde mentalmente Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mira hacia arriba, en vista de las pequeñas siluetas en el aire que cada vez son más visibles. Y entre todas nota al de aquel chico Jaune Arc, que no para de gritar de miedo — _Pobre, si no logra aterrizar de forma segura. Morirá de forma horrible_

— _Mmm… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué ese chico está presentando esta prueba? Si comparado con los demás, es solo un humano normal comparado con los demás estudiante que usan sus auras_ — Hablo Lilith mostrando una expresión de confusión mientras sentía la presencia de aquel chico.

— _Aspira a ser un gran cazador como todos los demás… Solo que parece que nunca entreno realmente para serlo_ — Dijo la hibrida de manera analítica y mostrando cierta preocupación por el bienestar de Jaune — _Mejor ayudarlo que dejarlo morir_

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! — Mientras Jaune grita aterrado por su vida y sin saber qué hacer. De repente sin saberlo es rodeado por un ligero brillo rojo alrededor de su cuerpo, y poco a poco al momento de descender lo hace con relativa lentitud. Al grado que parecía como si estuviera descendiendo a la velocidad de una pluma, que al notarlo se pregunta — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alguien se apiado de mí? — Estando entre los árboles, termina por caer de manera suave al piso y pone la vista arriba hacia los alrededores, sin percatarse a quien tiene cerca.

— ¿Jaune? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Pyrrha estando a espaldas del chico, y el mismo se da la vuelta con una expresión de agradecimiento.

— Pyrrha ¿Tú fuiste que me ayudo a aterrizar?... — Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa alegre, y casi a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad — ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres toda una heroína! Por poco pensé que iba a morir. En serio estoy muy agradecido que me hayas salvado — Toma las manos de la joven pelirroja y agita la cabeza en son de agradecimiento.

— Ah, gracias… — Dijo Pyrrha sonrojada y casi bajando la mirada — _Si yo no hice nada… Pero lo tomo_

A lo lejos Lilith como Ruby ven la escena, en donde la súcubo de cabello lila comenta —_ Parece que creyó que esa chica fue quien lo salvo ¿Está bien que el piense que así fue?_

— _Bueno… Al menos está a salvo, y eso es lo que importa_ — Dijo Ruby mientras se levanta del tronco.

— _¿Qué hay de los Grimms? Desde aquí puedo sentir que hay montones de esos malignos seres _— La súcubo ve con cautela los alrededores — _No creo que ese Jaune pueda hacerle frente a uno_

— _En este caso será mi turno de salvar el día de gente buena _— Insinúo la súcubo hibrida mientras de su capa saca su modificado Cresent Rose en un rifle de rayos de plasma — _Es hora de exterminar a la plaga_

**XXXXXXX**

En otra parte la heredera Schnee logra aterrizar mediante el uso de unos sellos de aspecto mágico, mientras sacaba su arma que es una especie de espada ropera delgada de completo plateado. Y se mantiene en posición de combate mientras avanza con cautela, y mira los alrededores entre los arboles e arbustos, en que al poco tiempo es rodeada por numerosos pares de siniestros ojos rojos al acecho. En que uno de esos se revela siendo uno de esos Grimms con aspecto casi parecido a una bestia humanoide enmascaradas con varios cuernos en las extremidades, hombros y espaldas. La joven al verse rodeada empieza a meditar seriamente de su plan de ataque

— _Recuerda tu entrenamiento Weiss. Cabeza en alto, hombros hacia atrás. Pie derecho al frente y estar atenta… Esperar el momento correcto para atacar y…_

Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento. En medio de todo aparecen unos fugaces rayos azules de plasma que atraviesan a cada uno de los monstruos malignos, con dejarles grandes agujeros en varias partes y enseguida se disuelven como si se hubieran vuelto cenizas.

— ¿Pero qué paso? — Pregunto la joven Weiss con una ceja levantada, bastante confundida mirando los alrededores — ¿Quién fue el responsable?

— Fui yo — Entre los arbustos aparece Ruby levantando su arma en forma de sub fusil de asalto con su mano derecha, con tal arma apuntando hacia arriba mientras que la misma súcubo hibrida lleva puesto unos lentes de sol oscuros. Que se juraría que se ve una luz infrarroja donde debería de estar el ojo derecho (1). Mientras camina hasta estar a casi unos tres metros de Weiss, le extiende la mano izquierda — Ven conmigo si quieres vivir

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso me tomas como una novata que necesita que la salven todo el tiempo? — Protesta Weiss poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

— Relájate, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo de exterminar los Grimms — Comenta la joven Rose levantando los hombros de manera despreocupada — Y bien… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

— Esta bien… Viendo lo que le hiciste a esos Grimms, se nota que eres buena en lo que haces. Pero eso no significa que seamos amigas — Afirma la heredera luego de dar un ligero puchero, y mira detenidamente el arma que carga Ruby — ¿Y qué clase de arma llevas? En especial para aniquilar Grimms con relativa facilidad

La súcubo hibrida con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos muestra su arma — Esto mi querida Weiss Schnee es mi Crescent Rose mi obra maestra. Y está en su modo de estoque de asalto, que dispara rayos de plasma concentrados y son tan potentes que hasta atraviesan el metal más duro. Tiene funciones segundarías como disparar misiles atómicos teledirigidos, lanzallamas de temperaturas de hasta 3550 grados centígrados o incluso más. Disparar dardos paralizantes, hasta disparar una bomba energía que se asemeja a una BFG 9000 (2)

— Disculpa ¿Qué? — Contesto Weiss con la mirada entreabierta y algo confundida de las especificaciones.

— En otras palabras, mi bebe es un arma multiusos de lo más versátil y efectiva que se haya visto en todo Renmant. No hay nada que se lo compare — Afirma Ruby con claro orgullo en su tono.

— Aja. Y dime ¿Quién te lo hizo? —Interroga la heredera con sospecha.

— Lo hice yo misma con mis propios medios — Responde Ruby poniendo ambas manos a lado de las caderas, y cerrando los ojos muy sonriente.

— ¿Dime que no estas bromeando? ¿Alguien como tu fabricando un arma de tales capacidades? — Insinúa con incredulidad la heredera — Y si dices la verdad, exijo saber ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué tipo de tecnología y materiales usaste? ¿Y qué tipo de polvo utiliza como munición?

— Lo siento niña ricachona. Todo eso que pides es información ultra secreta, y aunque te lo dijera con lujo y detalle. La gente de tu compañía, ni con los mejores científicos e ingenieros de todo Renmant serían capaces de replicar esta magnificencia armamentística — Ruby presionando un botón de su arma, esta se divide en volverse un par de pistolas — ¿Lo ves? Hasta tiene función de volverse un par de pistolas. Y lo mejor que no pierde capacidades ni potencia de fuego — Las guarda en sus bolsillos, y pregunta — ¿Vienes conmigo? ¿O no?

— No sino respondes a todas mis preguntas. Y sigas mis órdenes — Insiste el heredera volteando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Entonces mejor que te dejo sola y con tus delirios de grandeza — La súcubo hibrida se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar levantando la mano derecha en despedida — Adiós Weiss. Fue un placer conocerte

— Ahh… Está bien, tu ganas — Weiss camina estando a lado de Ruby a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido de la irritación — Pero solo por esta vez ¿Me oíste? Solo esta vez. No habrá una próxima

— _¿Eso crees?_ — Pensó Ruby con humor mientras que a su derecha la astral Lilith, riendo ligeramente al imaginarse la extraña amistad que acaba de forjar.

**XXXXXXX**

Desde el barranco en donde se encuentra el decano y la profesora. El hombre usa su Scroll en modo de vigilancia para ver todo lo que hace la súcubo Ruby, tras haber exterminado centenares de Grimms y haber hecho pareja con la heredera de la compañía Schnee.

— ¿En serio que el arma de la señorita es capaz de todo lo que dice? — Comento la profesora con cierta incredulidad en su tono — Debe de estar exagerando, o pretendiendo que puede hacer todo eso que menciona

— Bueno… En vista del origen de sus habilidades más allá de su Semblanza, y lo mostrado por ahora. Deja entrever que dice la verdad, y que en parte no es descabellado pensar. Que la supuesta arma que fabrico, no se pueda replicar de manera convencional — Insinúo Ozpin viendo con cierta fascinación lo que está haciendo Ruby aniquilar Grimms cercanos, con el uso de sus pistolas de plasma — _Prácticamente la señorita Rose usa magia. Y una que está a otra categoría, que ni siquiera Salem podría imaginarse… A lo mejor tendría que preguntarle a ella, en el caso hipotético de volverla a verla tras varias décadas… A no ser que no logra reconocerme_

— ¿Crees que debamos intervenir con lo que hace la señorita? Sugirió Goodwitch con un poco de seriedad en su tono.

— Por ahora no. Lo mejor será seguir observando que hace, a la vez de evaluar el desempeño de los demás estudiantes — Responde el director de manera tranquila, pese que muestra cierta cautela con ver todo lo que se está grabando — Aparte… La señorita Rose está haciendo un bien, en hacer más segura el Bosque Esmeralda en limpiarlo de Grimms

**XXXXXXX**

En otra parte se encuentra Yang deambulando en el bosque — Hooolaaaa ¿Hay alguien por ahí?... Me estoy aburriendo — De repente escucha un arbusto sacudirse, y voltea la mirada a ver — ¿Hay alguien por allí? — Corre a investigar esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Eres tu Ruby? — Luego su mirada cambia a una de alerta, al ver que se trataba de un Grimm — Eh, no — Esquiva al monstruo, seguido de esquivar a otro que lo acompañaba. Que en defensa intercepta unos tres golpes a uno de los Grimms y al otro le conecta un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza — Ustedes no habrán visto a una chica en chaqueta roja ¿O sí?

Antes de que el par de Grimms empezaran a contraatacar, de repente son atravesados por un par de rayos de plasma azules que les dejan un gran agujero en el abdomen. Y luego explotan sin dejar nada.

— ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! — Exclamo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos de lo que paso.

— ¿Me extrañaste Yang? — Entre los arbustos aparece Ruby cargando su par de pistolas de plasma, mientras sonríe con mucha confianza — Perdón la demora, solo estaba limpiando la plaga de Grimms

— ¿Ruby? ¿En serio eliminaste a esos monstruos así de fácil? — Interroga Yang viendo como su hermana menor asiente muy tranquila. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo — Eso es ¡Genial! Mi niña es toda una exterminadora.

— Tu… Si dices ser su hermana mayor — Señala Weiss caminando con las manos en las caderas mirando a Yang con los ojos entreabiertos y muy fijos — Te exijo que me digas ¿Cómo están hechas las armas de tu hermana menor? — Apunta con el dedo índice a la joven rubia.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Y porque la reina del hielo está aquí? — Cuestiono Yang sin entender nada, mientras señala a la heredera Schnee.

Ruby empieza a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa mientras empieza a explicar todo — Es una divertida historia… Se resume en como Weiss estaba llorando de miedo pidiendo ayuda. Mientras que yo heroicamente fui a rescatarla de una muerte segura, a manos de varios Grimms. Ahora me acompaña, porque dice ser mi fan número uno y quiere que le enseñe todos mis secretos

— ¡MIENTES! ¡ESO NUNCA PASO! — Grito Weiss roja del enojo, y escucha de como Yang se hecha a reírse a grandes carcajadas — ¡Y TU NO TE RÍAS! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN?!

— ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Qué buena historia Ruby! — Se río tanto Yang, que se agacha y golpea el piso. A casi derramando lágrimas de la risa, y la misma hibrida empieza a reírse ligeramente pese que Lilith ya se estaba riéndose igual que Yang o más intensa según a criterio de Ruby.

— **¡GRROOOAAAAARRRR!** — De la nada aparece un Grimm Ursa irrumpiendo el momento. Pero antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento, empieza a caer muerto tras haber sufrido una apuñalada a espaldas de lo que parece ser una pistola con sable instalado. Que enseguida sale Blake recogiendo tal arma, y mira a las demás chicas con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, que en respuesta dice

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

**XXXXXXX**

En otra parte se encuentran Jaune Arc y Pyrrha Nikos deambulando por el bosque, hasta que el joven estudiante voltea la mirada

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

— Es un tiroteo, es señal que otros se están enfrentándose al enemigo — Insinúo Pyrrha mientras pasa por unas ramas atravesadas. Que luego al momento en que Jaune pasa las ramas, sin querer termina por golpearse el rostro y sufre unas heridas de corte, lo cual la chica pelirroja se voltea preocupada — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Eh… No es nada, sufrí cosas peores — Responde Jaune en frotarse suavemente la herida.

— ¿Por qué no utilizas tu Aura?

— ¿Mi Aura? — Dijo el chico confundido, que enseguida saca su libro — ¿En qué parte del manual sale? — Pasa varias páginas buscando semejante información — No logro ubicarlo

— ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el Aura? — Pregunta Pyrrha extrañada.

— No señorita. Por eso estoy consultando el manual para saber lo que significa — Jaune sigue pasando página por página. Hasta que Pyrrha lo interrumpe tomando el libro.

— Jaune. El Aura es la manifestación de nuestra alma, soporta nuestras cargas y protege nuestros corazones — Luego de la pequeña explicación, le plantea al chico la siguiente pregunta — ¿Alguna vez te sentiste observado sin saber si había algo allí?

— Ahh… Sí, creo recordarlo una vez — Asiente el chico mirando a Pyrrha en frente y bajando su libro.

— Con la práctica, nuestro Aura se vuelve un escudo. Y todos tienen aura, hasta los animales

— ¿Incluso los Grimms? — Cuestiona Jaune con una mirada pensativa.

— No, los Grimms no tienen alma, son seres de penumbras y la manifestación del miedo. Ellos son la oscuridad y nosotros somos la luz

— ¿Entonces es la razón porque luchamos contra ellos?

— No es solo el porqué, sino el saber. Entender la luz y la oscuridad nos ayuda a manifestar nuestras Auras. Cada quien tiene un poco de ambas. Al producir tu alma hacia afuera como una fuerza puedes rechazar el daño, todas nuestras armas y armamentos son conductores de Aura. Tú te proyectas a ti mismo y tu alma cuando peleas

— ¿Cómo un campo de fuerza?

— Si, si es como lo quieres ver — Pyrrha se acerca a Jaune y pone su mano izquierda en la mejilla donde tiene el chico tiene el corte — Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate — Luego de que Jaune cerrara los ojos, Pyrrha hace lo mismo mientras su cuerpo empieza a brillar en un ligero tono rojo al mismo tiempo que Jaune brilla en un tono blanco — Puesto que es impasible alcanzar la inmortalidad, que a través de esto nos volvemos monumentos de virtudes y glorias que se levantan por encima de todo. Infinito en distancias y sin ataduras de la muerte, yo liberare tu alma y por mi cuenta, yo he de protegerte

Jaune abre los ojos y ve que Pyrrha se agacha ligeramente, pareciendo estar agotada — ¿Te paso algo malo?

— Estoy bien. Use mi Aura para desbloquear la tuya, pero la energía que te protege es tuya — Pyrrha ve con una sonrisa de como la herida que tiene Jaune en la mejilla empieza a cerrarse de golpe — Y tienes mucha Aura

— Gracias Pyrrha — Jaune baja la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego mira sus manos que enseguida las empuña — Me siento extraño, y poderoso… Quisiera ver cómo puedo devolverte el favor, con todo mi corazón

— No te preocupes por eso. Mejor sigamos buscando — Asiente la joven mientras se da la vuelta a seguir andando.

— Ya se — Jaune levanta la mirada muy motivado — Si llegas a estar en peligro. Me asegurare ante todo de salvarte la vida, tal como lo hiciste conmigo. Aunque eso signifique morir en el proceso

Mientras la pareja de estudiantes sigue avanzando en búsqueda de la pieza encomendada — **¡GROOOAAARR!** — En el camino llegan a toparse con un agresivo Grimm Ursa, dispuesto a lanzarse a la ofensiva.

Pyrrha se pone en posición, pero antes de hacer un movimiento. Ve como Jaune se pone delante suyo sacando su escudo y espada.

— Pyrrha corre, yo me hare cargo de este monstruo — Dijo Jaune con cierta determinación, pese que su expresión nerviosa delata cierto temor.

— Jaune ¿Estás seguro? Es demasiado peligroso — Insinúa Pyrrha con clara preocupación en su mirada.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… Hare todo lo posible por detenerlo — Insiste el chico, que lentamente avanza hacia la bestia maligna. Que llegado a una cierta distancia empieza a correr levantando su espada hacia arriba — ¡HAAAAH!...¡Ugh! — Que sin preverlo recibe un brutal zarpado del Ursa, que le rompe el pecto blanco como parte de la camisa y deja el torso descubierto con tres grandes heridas de corte. Y es lanzado hasta chocar de espaldas contra un árbol, que luego escupe un poco de sangre por la boca.

— ¡JAUNE! — Grito Pyrrha en pánico al ver el fuerte ataque que el chico recibió de lleno.

— Es… Estoy…. Bien, Pyrrha — Dijo Jaune mientras a duras penas se levanta. Para luego ver con terror al Grimm en frente y este — ¡HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! — Le muerde el hombro derecho haciendo que Jaune suelte un desgarrador grito, y lo levanta con sacudirlo de lados para luego tirarlo hacia el piso boca abajo.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Jaune! — Pyrrha prepara su lanza para atacar, y antes de hacer algún movimiento ve como un rayo azul de plasma sale y atraviesa al agresivo Ursa. Matándolo en el acto — ¿¡Que fue eso!? — Mirando como el Grimm se disuelve, luego pone la mirada en donde se encuentra Jaune. Que para su sorpresa…

— Por favor, resiste Jaune — Dijo Ruby preocupada mientras atiende al malherido chico. Que enseguida lo pone a espaldas de un árbol sobre la espalda de Jaune en que de manera curiosa empieza a acercarse lentamente su rostro al del chico. En que la misma Ruby se sonroja y le da un cálido beso a boca de Jaune.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? — Exclama Pyrrha sonrojada al ver como la hibrida besa al chico rubio por la boca de manera muy directa.

Ruby usa su Aura que a los pocos segundos las heridas de Jaune, son cerradas en su totalidad. Ante eso Ruby le toma el pulso al chico con abrazarlo y pegando su frente con la de el — Gracias a Oum que está bien. Aunque inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre — Pone al dormido chico recostado en el piso

— _¿En serio lo curo de esa forma?_ — Pensó Pyrrha entre impresionada y un poco desconcertada de como Ruby aparece de la nada a salvar a Jaune, y se sorprende de como a manera milagrosa le sana sus heridas casi al instante.

— Tu — Dijo Ruby viendo a Pyrrha — ¿Eres su pareja? ¿No es así? — Ve como la mencionada asiente lentamente a su pregunta — Lo lamento, pero lo llevare a la enfermería. Es muy peligroso dejarlo aquí en este estado

— Lo entiendo — Asiente Pyrrha y mira como Ruby carga a Jaune estilo nupcial, y se agacha un poco que en su espalda la capa roja se separa en transformarse en alas rojas de murciélago junto un cohete propulsor, para en un instante hacer un gran salto propulsado. En que la joven Nikos mira hacia el cielo impresionada, de cómo la súcubo carga al chico desde los aires — ¿Acaso puede volar?

**XXXXXXX**

— Hmm… Esto es curioso. Parece que la señorita Rose tiene más trucos bajo la manga — Comento Ozpin tras ver a Ruby curar las heridas del joven Arc mediante un beso.

— ¿¡Qué clase de acto fue ese!? Eso es indecente — Insinúo irritada la profesora Goodwitch con la ceja izquierda levantada.

— Asumo que tal vez tenga que ver por ser una súcubo, y esta sea una de sus tantas habilidades inherentes — Insinúo el director, luego de enfocar la grabación hacia otros estudiantes — Pero hay que darle merito en salvarle la vida al joven Arc de una muerte segura. Inclusive de no haberle curado la herida, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir serían pocas. Es un milagro que pudo rescatarlo a tiempo

— Señor ¿Qué crees que se le tenga que hacer con la estudiante Rose? — Interroga la profesora estando de brazos cruzados — Es fácil deducir que ella está por encima de cualquier cazador. Y la manera como extermino a los Grimms, le estaría facilitándoles mucho a los demás estudiantes. Lo cual podría ser perjudicial para su desarrollo

— Lo se… Lo mejor será hablar con ella en persona

**XXXXXXX**

Dentro de la academia, tras varios minutos de búsqueda. La joven súcubo logra ubicar la enfermería, y camina hasta una cama blanca donde deja acostado al inconsciente Jaune.

— Listo, espero que este mejor cuando despiertes — Dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa, y ve al chico aún bajo un profundo sueño. Que entonces pone la mano derecha sobre el rostro de Jaune, para acariciarle suavemente la frente y ve como el mismo empieza a sonreír ligeramente — _Se ve lindo cuando duerme_

— _Una pregunta Ruby_ — Interrumpe Lilith viendo con un gesto pensativo a Jaune — _¿Has besado a un chico antes?_

— _No… De hecho, creo que fue mi primera vez_ — Ruby pone el dedo índice debajo del mentón mirando hacia arriba muy pensativa — _Y lo hice por puro instinto, y porque su aroma me ponía loca… Hasta diría que se sintió bastante bien _— Baja la mirada viendo a Lilith — _¿Y tú ya has besado un chico por la boca?_

— _Eh no… Bueno, solo en mis fantasías_ — Responde la súcubo mirando hacia un lado con una gota de sudor en la frente, y luego mira en frente a su compañera — _Pero ¿Entiendes las implicaciones de un beso? ¿Cierto?_

— _Claro que lo se tontita… Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, como efectivo método de primeros auxilios_ — Protesto Ruby de manera infantil haciendo un puchero.

— _¿No hubiera estado mejor poner las manos por encima del torso o en cualquier parte del cuerpo? Así lo hubieras curado de igual manera_ — Insinúa Lilith viendo a Jaune todavía durmiendo.

— _Qué más da, lo importante que está sano y salvo_ — Ruby se la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta de la enfermería — _Mejor volvamos con las demás, antes de que me expulsen por escaparme o algo_

Ya fuera de la enfermería, la súcubo hibrida antes de tan siquiera seguir adelante es llamada por alguien en especial

— Señorita Rose

— ¡Ah! ¡Director Ozpin! — Exclama Ruby asustada al ver al director junto a la profesora Goodwitch — Lamento que me haya escapado. Es que acabo de llevar a un estudiante a la enfermería, y es que sufrió una herida fatal que por casi se muere. De no haberle aplicado primeros auxilios… En serio que lo siento

— No se preocupe señorita, lo sabemos muy bien. Tenemos cámaras grabando todo lo que ocurre en el Bosque Esmeralda — Contesta Ozpin de manera cordial esbozando una ligera sonrisa — Es un honor ver que tuvo la destreza y nobleza por salvarle la vida a una persona en estado crítico. Eso forma parte en la formación de un cazador

— ¿Y tengo que volver al Bosque Esmeralda? ¿Cierto? — Cuestiona Ruby con una sonrisa nerviosa señalando a su izquierda.

— No es necesario. En vista de todo lo que ha demostrado, me temo que usted está… Aprobada

Ruby con una mirada incrédula dice — ¿Aprobada?

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas:**

**1) Auspiciado por Skynet la inteligencia artificial definitiva y tu nuevo mejor amigo. Y de toda la humanidad. **

**2) Quienes conozcan la saga de videojuegos de DOOM, sabrán a lo que Ruby se refiere.**

**Notas de Autor: Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y lamento que para muchos les haya parecido corto. O que en parte la trama se sienta algo lenta, pero esto tiene ciertos fines.**

**Primero soy de los que cree que cualquier historia (Dependiendo claro está de las intenciones) Se debe de tomar el tiempo para desarrollar personajes y eventos. Pero de manera que todo fluya de forma orgánica y creíble, por ende me disculpo si es que el ritmo va algo lento para criterio de algunos que estás más acostumbrados a fanfics más directos y que no se andan con muchos rodeos.**

**Otro aspecto, es que planeo hasta cierto punto simplificar el nivel de palabras o de escenas. Para no demorarme mucho en actualizar… Aparte que insisto, este fic está escrito sobre la marcha y con ciertas cuestiones algo improvisadas para evitar que sea un calco de todo lo visto en la obra original de RWBY (Eso incluye la adaptación japonesa al manga por parte de la JUMP COMICS)**

**Algunos cambios siendo el más notorio lo ocurrido con Jaune, y hasta cierto punto su forma de actuar con basarse casi enteramente en un manual que lee a cada rato. Tiene como fin, hacer a Jaune más centrado en el tema de ser un cazador pero manteniendo hasta cierto punto su base original. De un chico normal y que es un Noob en lo relacionado a ser un Cazador (Huntsman para los puristas) Pero que está seriamente interesante y con la suficiente determinación para ser uno destacado, aunque eso involucre lanzarse al peligro sin pensarlo y con claro miedo aun intentando hacerse el valiente.**

**Ahora de cómo se comportó Ruby ante Jaune, más que tal vez para muchos les parezca excesivo que lo haya besado directamente. Y sin claro contexto romántico (Aunque tal vez Pyrrha e Goodwitch lo interpreten de otra manera) Es con el claro fin de mostrar a Ruby como una súcubo en un sentido más instintivo y casi animal. Aun siendo su primera vez no tenga peros para besar a un chico y así curarle las heridas, más que la misma Ruby Rose no se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. A sabiendas de lo que un beso significa… Y ojo que Jaune no será el único bastardo con suerte que tendrá ese tipo de trato de parte de nuestra querida Ruby Rose… Hasta puede que nuestra querida súcubo favorita se haga de un Harem inverso (O sea uno de puros chicos)… De antemano digo que no habrá Yuri. Lo siento por quienes esperan algo de esto.**

**Sobre lo último al final del capítulo….**

**¡ESPEREN HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE LAS BIZARRAS AVENTURAS DE RUBY!**


	4. Explicación Súcubo

**Capítulo 4**

**Explicación Súcubo.**

— ¿Aprobada? ¿Pero porque? — Cuestiona Ruby muy confundida — Si ni siquiera termine de encontrar las piezas y deje a un lado a mi pareja

— Entiendo que se sienta confundida señorita. Pero creo que debe de entender, que dado a las habilidades que ha demostrado y la facilidad con que acabaste a varios Grimms sin ayuda de nadie. En especial de haber rescatado a un estudiante y curarle sus heridas — Detalla el director con un tono serio — Deja entrever que usted está más que capacitada para ser una destacada Cazadora en esta academia… O dicho de otra forma, eres un caso especial

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡YEAHH! — Ruby da un salto de alegría levantando los puños — ¡Muchas gracias director!... Y dime ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?

— Le sugiero que se quede aquí a esperar a los demás estudiantes. O puede acompañarnos a ver el desempeño de los demás — Dijo la profesora.

— Pero ¿Qué hay de mi hermana y de las otras estudiantes? — Cuestiona Ruby preocupada — No creo que deba abandonarlas, con esos peligrosos Grimms rondando por allí

— Comprendo su postura señorita. Pero por el bien de ellos, será importante que se las arreglen por si solos. Para verificar si están calificados o no — Insinúo Goodwitch de manera seria — Si usted va y sobreprotege a los estudiantes. Lo que haría sería obstaculizarles su formación para ser cazadores y en el peor de los casos, los harían muy dependiente de usted Ruby Rose

— ¿Obstaculizarlos? ¿De verdad cree en eso? — Dijo Ruby bajando la mirada de forma reflexiva.

— _Creo que ella tiene razón en su punto Ruby _— Insinúa Lilith de manera reflexiva.

— Si gustas, puedes ir con nosotros a ver las grabaciones en directo de la prueba — Sugiere Ozpin mientras se toma un café — Inclusive, si las cámaras captan a estudiantes en serio peligro. Dejare que usted vaya a su rescate, al igual como lo hizo con el joven Arc

— Esta bien, lo acepto — Asiente Ruby con una expresión seria.

**XXXXXXX**

De vuelta en el Bosque Esmeralda, una preocupada y confundida Pyrrha avanza despacio mientras no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que paso hace casi unos minutos.

— _Él quería agradecerme por todo, quería protegerme y demostrarme su valor… Y por mi culpa casi pierde la vida. Y no pude hacer nada para remediarlo_ — Con la mirada baja por el sentimiento de culpa, empieza a levantarla cambiando su expresión por intriga — _Pero… ¿Quién es Ruby Rose? _

Poco a poco mientras la joven Nikos avanza en búsqueda de una de las piezas de Ajedrez. Escucha unos arbustos sacudirse y voltea la mirada para ver de quien se trata.

— Disculpa Pyrrha, pero ¿Has visto de casualidad a una chica con capa y vestida de un traje revelador? — Interroga Yang que está acompañada con Blake y Weiss — Se llama Ruby Rose y es mi hermana

— ¿También escuchaste un fuerte grito? — Pregunta Blake con curiosidad — Parecía como si alguien sufriera una herida fatal

Pyrrha les explico a detalle toda la verdad, empezando por lo de Jaune casi iba a ser comida para Grimm hasta que llego Ruby al rescate. Y extermino al monstruo de un solo disparo, a lo que Yang comenta.

— Ahora entiendo cuando mi hermana se fue, diciendo que alguien estaba en peligro

— Si ella es tu hermana. Dime ¿Cómo es su Semblanza? ¿O en que se especializa? — Pregunta Pyrrha mirando con sospecha a Yang.

Yang poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su cabello responde un poco dudosa — Bueno… Es algo complicado, porque Ruby tiene como decirlo. Una Semblanza multiusos

— ¿Semblanza multiusos? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? — Dijo Weiss frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero es verdad. La Semblanza de mi hermana permite que pueda moverse a grandes velocidades, tener una súper fuerza, disparar rayos laser desde sus ojos. Y hasta la capacidad de volar — Explico Yang un poco exaltada.

— ¿Qué más? ¿Qué de bebe fue enviada a nuestro mundo y es la última de su raza antes que su planeta explotara? (1) — Insinúo Weiss con sarcasmo.

— Vi como ella voló por los aires cargando a Jaune… El chico que quería protegerme — Pyrrha baja la mirada con una expresión triste. Luego la sube con una expresión de intriga — ¿Y una de las habilidades de Ruby? ¿Es curar a la gente con besos?

— Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunta Yang con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Tu hermana curo a Jaune que sufrió una herida mortal de un Grimm. Mediante besarle directamente por la boca, vi como sus heridas se cerraron rápidamente mientras era besado por esa chica, aun quedando inconsciente. Y luego tu hermana se lo llevo cargándolo en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa — Pyrrha volvió a explicar a detalle lo último que paso, y ve como las otras chicas abren los ojos muy impresionadas como si fueran platos

— ¡¿Qué Ruby hizo que?! — Exclama Yang totalmente incrédula de lo que escucho.

— ¿Curar a un chico con besarlo? Es indecente — Dijo Weiss sonrojada y casi mirando hacia otro lado.

— Guau… No sabía que se podía hacer eso — Insinúo Blake con la mano en la boca y estando sonrojada.

— ¿Acaso no sabías que tu hermana puede hacer eso? — Cuestiona Pyrrha mirando a Yang con sospecha.

— A bueno… Es que mi hermana puede hacer muchas cosas… Que a veces es difícil memorizarlas ja, ja, ja — Contesto mediante risas nerviosas y volteando los ojos a los lados con clara inseguridad.

— Qué más da. Si ella se fue, lo mejor será continuar sin perder tanto apreciado tiempo — Comento la heredera con desgana mientras se voltea en vista, a lo que parece ser unas ruinas antiguas — Parece que estamos más cerca de la meta

— Si tú lo dices reina del hielo — Dijo Yang mientras ignora la mirada de disgusto de la heredera por el apodo. Y avanza junto a las demás.

**XXXXXXX**

En la oficina principal del director, Ruby toma asiento al igual que el director Ozpin y la profesora Goodwtich. Mientras que en frente hay una gran pantalla en donde se muestra en vivo todas las grabaciones, que se está haciendo de la prueba de iniciación de los diversos estudiantes que están participando.

— Parece que todo está progresando bien. Ya algunos estudiantes lograron obtener cuatro partes de una misma pieza — Insinúo la profesora de forma informal al ver las piezas restantes en el lugar correspondido.

— ¿Y cuantas piezas de Ajedrez quedan para recoger? — Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

— Al parecer solo quedan dos piezas de Torre y cuatro piezas de caballo. Por lo que en teoría solo queda a esperar dos equipos restantes — Informo Ozpin mientras mira la grabación.

— Esperen un momento — Ruby mira con sospecha al director — Si solo quedan seis piezas ¿Por qué no vuelvo al bosque para recoger una?

— Usted está aprobada señorita Rose, no es necesario de que vuelva — Contesto Ozpin de forma cordial — En caso de que se le asigne para un equipo, puede escoger de acuerdo a la pieza que sobre

La súcubo hibrida se queda pensativa por unos momento, luego se levanta de su asiento avisando — Disculpa, si no es mucha molestia. Necesito ir al baño ahora mismo

— Entendido. Si gusta la puedo guiarla — Sugirió la profesora Goodwitch.

— No se preocupe, me acuerdo de la ubicación de uno cercano — Dijo Ruby mientras va por la puerta de la oficina.

**XXXXXXX**

Con la súcubo Ruby en el baño de mujeres. Aprovecha de que no hay nadie adentro, hace uso de su habilidad de materialización para hacer salir a Lilith, en que esta se muestra con una expresión de duda.

— ¿Crees que esto está bien?

— Por supuesto que si Lilith. Mientras yo estoy viendo las grabaciones, tu irás al Bosque Esmeralda a asegurar de que mi hermana Yang no quede herida por un Grimm — Insinúa Ruby con una larga sonrisa.

Lilith porta en sus brazos la Cresent Rose moldeada en un rifle francotirador de plasma — Repíteme lo que tengo que hacer, y con más detalle

— Tu iras al Bosque Esmeralda. Y usaras mi bebe como rifle francotirador para disparar de lejos a cualquier Grimm que amenace a mi hermana, o alguna de quienes la acompañan — Ruby señala el arma que su compañera carga — Y asegúrate de quedarte en un lugar despejado para que nadie te vea

— Pero si tu hermana, o esa tal Weiss van a asumir que se tratan de ti — Dijo Lilith todavía preocupada.

— Hmm… No pensé esa parte. Aunque bueno, puede que al final estén más agradecidas conmigo por salvarles la vida ¿No lo crees Lilith? — Dijo Ruby estando aferrada en sus fantasías de ser una súper heroína.

— Si tú lo dices — Dijo la súcubo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Ruby por su parte observa muy pensativa a Lilith, más precisamente su atuendo característico y le comienza a sugerirle — ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa? Digo, para evitar que la gente piense mal de ti en caso de que te vean. Ya sabes, al más normal y algo que usarías en un concurso de Cosplay

— No es necesario que lo digas. Siempre tengo que usar ropa casual cuando estoy en público ante los humanos — Lilith hace un ligero salto giratorio en donde su ropa cambia a una chaqueta de vestir formal rosa, acompañada de una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello que en el mismo hay una corbata color lila, lleva una minifalda rosa y pantimedias azules más tacones rojos, ya en la cabeza porta unos lentes de sol violeta. En conjunto lleva ropa característica de mujer oficinista japonesa (2) — ¿Qué tal?

— Te vez bastante bien, y es más presentable — Contesta Ruby dando un pulgar arriba y mira como su compañera camina hacia la entrada principal cargando la Cresent Rose — Mucha suerte y cuida muy bien de mi bebe

**XXXXXXX**

Entre Ozpin y Goodwitch vigila lo que está haciendo Ruby en el baño. Viendo toda la escena donde le encargo la tarea a Lilith.

— Que imprudente ¿Realmente es necesario que vuelva a seguir con la prueba? — Dijo Goodwitch con un poco de desagrado.

— Ciertamente hay que admirar lo ingeniosa y versátil que es la señorita Rose — Insinúo Ozpin esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — Cuestiona la profesora desconcertada.

— A lo que voy, que la señorita Rose parece que entre su arsenal tiene la capacidad de operar en dos lugares distintos a la vez. Si no es que esa señorita Lilith sea en sí, una entidad totalmente aparte de la señorita Rose — Ozpin toma un poco de su café mientras sigue reflexionando de la súcubo hibrida — Se puede decir que técnicamente, no es la señorita Rose que estará en el Bosque Esmeralda — Ve una de las cámaras de seguridad que muestra a Lilith a las afueras de la academia sacando sus largas alas de murciélago, y empieza a volar a lo alto — Sino la señorita Lilith

La puerta se abre mostrando a una Ruby actuando como si estuviera cansada — Perdón la demora. Es que una chica necesita tiempo para arreglarse después de hacer sus necesidades — Mira con curiosidad al par de adultos que parecen haber tenido una conversación — ¿De que estaban hablando?

— Nada importante de momentos — Dijo Ozpin terminando su taza de café y de manera sutil configura las grabaciones mostradas en pantalla, para centrarse únicamente en lo que se está mostrando en el Bosque Esmeralda.

**XXXXXXX**

Ya en el bosque, Lilith aterriza en la cima de un árbol y se sienta en la rama de la punta mientras se prepara para apuntar con la arma — Siento varios Grimms muy cerca

Más abajo a varios metros de distancia, la cuarteta de aprendices conformada por Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss y Yang llegan hasta el templo donde se encuentran las piezas de ajedrez.

— Parece que esto es mucho más fácil de lo imaginado — Dijo Yang estando en frente del templo — No hay rastros de Grimms cerca

— Ciertamente, que aquella Ruby haya logrado exterminar a varios en el proceso. Hace que esta prueba… Se sienta aburrida — Insinúa Blake mientras va al templo por una de las piezas.

— Esa chica debe de creerse tan importante. Para querer lucirse con encargarse de esos monstruos ella sola — Comento Weiss con un poco de recelo.

— Pero creo que hay que agradecerle por eso. Lo hizo con buenas intenciones, para que nadie corra riesgo de morir a manos de un Grimm — Dijo Pyrrha recordando el acto que hizo Ruby con exterminar al Grimm que casi mata a Jaune, para acto seguido curarle al chico las heridas — Vi con mis propios ojos de cómo se aventuró a salvar a una persona. Y le curo sus heridas dejándolo como nuevo

— Bueno. Así es Ruby, siempre dispuesta a salvar a los necesitados — Dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

Ya dentro, ven que quedan solo seis piezas de Ajedrez. Más precisamente cuatro de caballo y dos de la torre… Entre Yang y Blake deciden tomar la del caballo. Pyrrha por su parte toma una de la torre, que en ese entonces Weiss aprovecha para tomar la otra pieza de la torre.

— Como es de suponer. Tu y yo estamos destinadas a formar el mejor equipo de todo Beacon — Insinúa Weiss mostrando su pieza de la torre con una sonrisa triunfal.

**¡THOOMMPP! ¡THOOMMPP!**

De repente ocurre un estruendo que pone en alerta a cada chica, y Weiss termina por caerse boca abajo. Tirando sin querer la pieza de la torre… Pyrrha viendo que la pieza caída rodo hacia donde está. Nota que nadie la está viendo y decide tomar la pieza ocultándola detrás de su bolsillo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es este temblor?! — Exclama Yang agarrándose de uno de los pilares.

El estruendo se hace mucho más fuerte, que entonces se ve como varios árboles son barridos por un gigantesco Grimm. Cuyo aspecto es la de un escorpión gigante de varios ojos amarillos, y acorazadas tenazas blancas junto a una afilada cola amarilla. La bestia se da la vuelta y mira a las chicas en las ruinas.

— Oh no. Esto no es nada bueno — Dijo Blake agarrada de un pilar. Que terminado el estruendo saca su arma lista para combatir… Hasta que — ¿¡Pero qué?!

De repente el gigantesco Grimm es atravesado por un rayo láser verde de alta potencia. Que al segundo siguiente la cabeza, junto a varías partes empiezan a explotar y luego esfumarse en cenizas. Lo cual deja a las chicas muy confundidas.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue que lo mato? — Cuestiona Pyrrha sin entender lo ocurrido.

— Vi que fue atacado por un rayo láser. A lo mejor debe de ser Ruby Rose — Insinúo Blake.

— Debe ser ella, pero… ¿En dónde está? — Yang voltea hacia la dirección en donde ocurrió el disparo. Al igual que las demás, y en lo alto de un árbol ven a alguien en particular — Con que es ella

— ¿La conoces? — Pregunta Weiss que mira fijamente a la persona que está en el árbol — ¿Por qué está sentada en la cima de ese árbol?

— Parece Ruby, pero su color de cabello es distinto y su ropa también. Aparte que sus ojos son rojos — Detallo la fauno felina haciendo uso de su gran vista.

— Es una larga historia. Pero ella es una amiga mía, como también de mi hermana Ruby — Yang sonríe mientras extiende la mano saludando a Lilith, y esta al notarla hace lo mismo.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? — Pregunta Pyrrha mostrando interés.

— Se llama Lilith Aensland… Y también es estudiante — Responde la joven rubia, ligeramente nerviosa al final.

— No recuerdo haberla visto. Ni siquiera entre la formación para la prueba — Dijo Blake mirando con sospecha a la súcubo.

— Pues… Es que es algo tímida, y no le gusta estar en público — Yang mira por los lados, en busca de una mejor excusa para su coartada — Lo sé, porque hablo conmigo y con Ruby desde hace mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Beacon ja, ja, ja…

Desde la cima del árbol Lilith usa su telepatía para decirle a Yang toda una historia inventada, de cómo se conocieron y se hicieron amigas de hace bastante tiempo — _Espero que funcione… Aunque me preocupa lo nerviosa que esta Yang_ — De repente pone una mirada seria, notando que se acerca un Grimm desde los cielos. Y voltea a ver lo que parece ser un gigantesco cuervo de acorazado pico, que en ese entonces lo apunta con el rifle y hace un preciso disparo en el ojo izquierdo del monstruo, en que muere y desaparece una vez que choca contra el suelo — _Creo que eso ya son todo… O eso quisiera que fuese_

Otra vez en las ruinas, las chicas vieron de como Lilith disparo el rifle directo al ave Grimm gigantesca. Y aparte de la facilidad con que tal monstruo murió, a Pyrrha y a Weiss les sorprendió el rayo de plasma que tal rifle disparaba, lo cual la heredera reconoce el tipo de arma que la súcubo carga.

— Esa arma que lleva… ¿No es la misma que usa tu hermana? — Cuestiona Weiss viendo a Yang de forma acusadora.

— Bueno… Es que Ruby en su momento le hizo a Lily un arma con las mismas características que la que ella usa... Y por eso es que tiene puede matar Grimms así de fácil — Yang dominada por los nervios le responde a las chicas, que la miran como si estuviera en un interrogatorio — Oigan… No me pregunten como lo hizo. Porque ni yo misma lo se

— Por otro lado… — Weiss mira por los lados y por debajo de sus pies — ¿Alguien sabe a dónde cayó?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta Blake.

— Mi pieza de Ajedrez. Más específicamente la Torre, que cuando me caí se me perdió y no sé a dónde se fue

Pyrrha camina hacia donde está la heredera, y empieza a insinuarle — ¿Y porque no tomas una de las otras dos piezas que sobran?

— ¿Estas de broma? — Cuestiona Weiss arqueando la ceja izquierda de incredulidad — Perder la oportunidad de hacer equipo con la campeona de toda Mistral. Si tú y yo podríamos hacer un gran equipo, y ser las estudiantes del año. Tener las mejores notas, y ser extremadamente populares. Seriamos imparables

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando reina del hielo? — Insinúo Yang con la mirada entreabierta.

— ¡Tu cállate! — Grito molesta Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

— Estoy con ella… Digo tal vez no sea la mejor Cazadora, y puede que haya mejores que yo. Siendo tal vez Ruby Rose — Dijo la campeona Nikos con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Ruby Rose? ¿Esa aficiona que gusta de vestir de manera indecente? — Dijo Weiss con una expresión de molestia.

— Para ser una aficionada, vi como mato a un Grimm con total facilidad y se encargó de salvarle la vida a una persona… Y antes de eso, vi también como era rodeada por varios chicos que la seguían con bastante entusiasmo — Pyrrha pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la heredera — Si quieres hacer equipo con alguien que puede garantizarte todo eso que pides. Entonces tu mejor opción sería hacer equipo con esa chica, no conmigo

Weiss voltea la mirada a un lado, y luego de meditar por unos segundos baja los hombros dando un suspiro de resignación — Esta bien, tomare de la otra pieza… Pero solo lo hago porque me lo sugeriste — Camina a encontrar una pieza del Caballo que se encuentra tirada en el piso, y la recoge diciendo lo siguiente — Al menos esta, estaba a la vista

Yang mira hacia donde está la última pieza del Caballo — Bueno, con eso solo queda una pieza. Y ya creo a quien le corresponde — Voltea a ver hacia la cima del árbol — ¡OYE LILY! ¡¿TE GUSTARÍA HACER EQUIPO CON NOSOTRAS?!... ¿A dónde se fue? — Mira hacia los lados en busca de la súcubo.

— Si me lo permiten — Aparece Lilith recogiendo la pieza de Ajedrez libre. Lo cual sorprende de sobremanera a las demás chicas.

— ¡¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste aquí sin nos diéramos cuenta?! — Exclama Weiss con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Le daré esto a alguien en especifica — Insinúo la súcubo Lilith viendo a detalle la pieza.

— Disculpa, pero ¿A quién te refieres? — Interroga Blake sintiéndose extrañada.

— A Ruby Rose por supuesto. Y de seguro que le interesara hacer equipo con su hermana — Lilith le guiña el ojo izquierdo a Yang y esta asiente con un pulgar arriba. Captando el mensaje.

— No lo entiendo… Si se lo darás a ella ¿Con quién pretendes tener de equipo? — Pregunta Pyrrha extrañada.

— Ya yo hice equipo con alguien en especial — La súcubo se aleja mientras levanta la mano en señal de despedida — Ahora mismo le daré esto a Ruby

— Eso fue raro — Pyrrha mira su pieza de la Torre y luego la guarda en su bolsillo junto a la otra Torre que lleva escondido — Mejor me voy. Creo que necesitare encontrar y conocer a los otros dos que tomaron las primeras piezas de la Torre

Weiss mira frustrada de como la campeona de Mistral se retira, y luego mira con una expresión de molestia a Yang y a Blake — Espero que ustedes sean muy buenas en lo que hacen. O por lo menos que valga la pena

— Discuuuulpa princesa (3) Prometo no defraudarla — Dijo Yang con mucho sarcasmo.

— Me lo dice quién es heredera de una empresa de prácticas cuestionables — Insinúa Blake frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Como sea. Solo quiero que no estorben — Weiss le da la espalda a sus futuras compañeras de equipo, mientras avanza a la dirección de la academia.

Por otro lado la fauno felina Blake se queda pensativa — Esa chica llamada Lilith… ¿Con quién está haciendo equipo exactamente? — Mira a Yang — ¿Sabes algo?

— Ni siquiera lo se — Miente Yang esbozando una expresión de preocupación y con una pequeña gota en la mejilla izquierda — _¿Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo se tiene que mantenerla en secreto?_

**XXXXXXX**

— Qué manera tan inesperada de concluir todo — Insinúo Ozpin viendo de cómo entre la heredera Schnee, la felina Belladonna y la jovial Xiao-Long van encamino hacia la academia.

— Je, je, je lo se… Lilith es una chica bastante peculiar ¿No lo creen? — Comento la hibrida con risas nerviosas.

— Y dime señorita Rose ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con esa chica? — Cuestiona el director manteniendo un tono calmado — Aparte, no recuerdo tener registro de ella como estudiante de mi academia

— Ah… Es que — Ruby se rasca la nuca mirando hacia abajo — Tenía pensado asistir, pero… Es que no tenía idea de cómo ingresar… Y dar una buena impresión. Es que es algo tímida… Y eso…

La profesora Goodwitch al ver lo nerviosa e insegura que actúa la joven súcubo, decide intervenir de manera directa — No es necesario que lo siga ocultando. Lo sabemos todo señorita Rose

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — Pregunta Ruby casi entrando en pánico y con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo.

— A esto — Desde la pantalla muestra la grabación de la conversación en el baño, y la de ayer a las afueras de la academia en aquella demostración con Yang de testigo — ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?

La mirada de Ruby empieza a ensombrecerse del miedo y se pone las manos encima de la cabeza, con una cara de desesperación y maldiciendo su suerte. Y con serios deseos de que sea tragada por la tierra — _¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me van a expulsar! ¡O algo peor!_

— Por favor cálmense señorita Rose. No pretendo expulsarla o llevarla a un laboratorio, si es eso lo que está pensando ahora mismo — Decreto Ozpin poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la súcubo hibrida de manera comprensiva — Le prometo que no vamos a hacerle nada malo

— ¿En serio? — Dijo Ruby preocupada y casi a punto de llorar.

— Seria demasiado imprudente de mi parte el querer expulsarla por como eso — Ozpin sonríe con clara gentileza, haciendo que la súcubo se calme y limpie una lagrima de su ojo derecho — Solo queremos saber más detalles de su condición

— Ah bueno… Denme un momento — Ruby se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la puerta a retirarse de la oficina.

Más adelante mientras avanza por los pasillos, llega a ver a su compañera Lilith corriendo con una larga sonrisa y mostrando la pieza de Ajedrez — ¡Ya volví! ¡Y te traje la reliquia! Que también la tiene Yang y otras dos que formaran parte de tu equipo

— Gracias Lilith — Sonríe Ruby mostrándose preocupada, a lo que la súcubo Lilith no pasa desapercibida.

— ¿Paso algo? Pareces muy preocupada

— Quiero que me acompañes. Se trata de algo importante — Ruby se da la vuelta y avanza hacia la oficina, siendo seguida por su compañera.

Ya vuelta en la oficina con Lilith en escena. Que tras algunas presentaciones cordiales, se da una muy larga y detallada explicación de cómo Lilith y Ruby Rose se conocieron. De las repercusiones de haberse fusionados y hacen unas pequeñas demostraciones de habilidades de telequinesias en mover unos simples objetos. Y algunas demostraciones de transformación en diversas variaciones de la Cresent Rose.

Tras todo lo ocurrido y explicado, Ozpin mira a Lilith con la siguiente conclusión — Entonces señorita Aensland. Te fusionaste con Ruby por cuestiones de supervivencia, y en consecuencia la señorita Rose tiene ese aspecto que aparenta más edad de la que tiene ¿No es así?

— Así es señor director — Asiente la súcubo de manera directa — Era eso, o desaparecer por completo

— Y otra consecuencia es que la señorita Rose ya no sea humana. Pero tampoco se puede calificar como una fauno — Cuestiona Goodwitch — Sino una especie de demonio denominada súcubo

— Eso también… Pero no del todo. Ruby aún sigue siendo humana de corazón, aun cuando gran parte de su poder se debe gracias a mí. Y ella no debe de ser tratada como una monstruo, sino como alguien puede sonreír, llorar y sentir empatía por otros seres vivos — Mientras Lilith sigue respondiendo, a lado suyo Ruby no para de asentir a cada afirmación — Y lo más importante, es que es una buena persona que usara tal poder para el bien común

— Entiendo, y es un alivio saber de eso — Asiente Ozpin de manera comprensiva, mientras mira a Ruby — Y en base a lo explicado, tiene mucho sentido por usted señorita Rose que lo quiera mantener en secreto ante gente desconocida. A sabiendas de la delicada relación entre humanos y faunos, alguien de su condición podría ser vista como una abominación por ambos lados

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no se le revelara a nadie de esto? — Insinúa Ruby esbozando una larga sonrisa esperanzadora — Aunque tenía pensado explicarlo a mi tío Crow cuando llegase a visitarme

— Para efectos prácticos, ningún otro estudiante debe saber de esto. A menos que se trate de casos especiales… Aunque por precaución se deberá de informar de esto a los demás profesores — Ante eso Ozpin ve como entre Ruby y Lilith se muestran inseguras — Pero no se preocupen, que nuestros profesores son gente madura y sabia. Que de seguro entenderán de su situación

— Gracias director. No sabe el alivio que me genera — Asiente Ruby con una amplia sonrisa — Le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Por su parte la profesora Goodwitch mira con sospecha a la súcubo — Con respecto a usted señorita Aensland ¿Qué hará de ahora en adelante?

— Ah… Pues, es algo complicado — Dijo Lilith rascándose la mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice — Por cómo me ven, yo solo soy una simple invocación o familiar si lo quieren llamar de esa forma. Y dependo en extremo de Ruby, en que si a ella llegase a ser seriamente lastimada o algo me pasa en este estado. Entonces vuelvo al cuerpo de Ruby, y solo puedo salir si ella lo desea

— Ya veo… Bajo condición no podrías ser tomada como una estudiante, lo cual es una lástima. Tomando en consideración esa dependencia en extremo — Dijo Ozpin haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Pero puedo ayudar a Ruby en los estudios, y estar al día con todos los deberes. Hasta hacerle recordar cosas importantes, como tareas y exámenes — Afirma Lilith muy segura de sí misma y con una amplia sonrisa — Seré como su secretaría personal, y consciencia para que no haga nada malo

— Interesante cuestión. Ojala más estudiantes gozasen de tal privilegio — Dijo Goodwitch con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _¿Por qué presiento que esto puede ser algo malo para mí?_ — Pensó ligeramente nerviosa.

— _Cuidado con lo que digas y piensas Ruby. Que puedo saber todo lo que opines_ — Pensó Lilith con ligera molestia de leerle los pensamientos de Ruby.

— Bueno. Creo que ya todo está aclarado, por lo que no hay problema de que me vaya ¿O no? — Cuestiona la súcubo hibrida viendo como el director y la profesora asienten a su cuestión — Que bien. Porque creo que mi hermana Yang debe de estar seriamente preocupada por mi

Lilith se levanta de su asiento y baja la cabeza de manera cortes — Fue un placer charlar con ustedes. Y ver que son humanos bastante comprensibles. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión — Empieza a brillar en una luz blanca, que enseguida vuelve hacia Ruby. Y esta ya tras despedirse camina hacia la puerta.

Goodwitch mira preocupada al director — ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla que estudie aquí?

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá — Dijo Ozpin mientras camina a ver hacia la ventana, y reflexiona sobre una cuestión en particular — _Tal vez debí preguntarle, si sabe algo sobre ella_

**XXXXXXX**

Unas horas más tarde en la enfermería de la academia aún sigue el joven Jaune Arc durmiendo profundamente. Mientras a su lado se encuentra sentada la campeona Pyrrha Nikos, mostrándose un poco inquieta.

— Lamento no poder hacer algo por ti Jaune. Y por mi culpa casi pierdes la vida — Pyrrha pone la pieza de la torre en la mesa blanca a lado — Puede que esto te de buena suerte… Ojala pronto despiertes — Voltea la mirada a un lado, notando que solo esta ella y Jaune solos. Que ante el silencio incomodo que se está generando, la campeona vuelve a tomar la pieza de Ajedrez para enseñársela al dormido chico — ¿Ves esta Torre? Es para ti, para que formes equipo conmigo y con otros dos. Uno es un chico llamado Lie Ren, es algo serio, callado y reservado. La otra es una chica y su nombre es Nora Valkyrie. Es todo lo opuesto siendo energética, alegre y también algo extraña… Son bastante agradables a pesar de todo

— ¡Hey Pyrrha! ¡Pronto se asignaran los equipos! — Exclamo aquella chica de corto cabello anaranjado que camina hacia donde se encuentra la campeona.

— Enseguida voy Nora — Pyrrha se levanta y vuelve a poner la pieza en la mesa blanca — Te veo más tarde

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué le paso? — Pregunta la chica de nombre Nora.

— Es una larga historia… Se llama Jaune Arc, y le pediré al director que lo ponga en nuestro equipo — Bajo la mirada con una expresión de duda.

— ¿En serio? ¿Se trata de alguien muy especial? — Cuestiona Nora muy curiosa.

— Si… Y quisiera compensarlo de alguna manera — Sube la mirada mostrando cierta determinación.

**XXXXXXX**

Se dio inicio a la ceremonia de asignación de equipos, donde los primeros equipos en afirmarse fueron uno denominado C.D.N.L. (Cardinal) Cuyo recién nombrado líder es Cardin Winchester. Seguido por el siguiente formado por Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos y Lie Ren, que por insistencia de la propia campeona de Mistral Pyrrha hacia el director Ozpin, se ingresó el nombre de Jaune Arc. Dando inicio al equipo JNPR (Juniper) que debido a la ausencia del joven Arc a la formación del equipo, se tuvo que otorgarle el puesto de líder a Pyrrha, cosa que la misma nombrada líder le sorprendio de sobremanera.

Ahora al momento donde sale el equipo formada por Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna y Yang Xiao-Long se muestra una gran expectación y entusiasmo por parte de varios chicos presentes. Sobre todo ante la presencia de la propia Ruby en escena, y la misma responde con hacer saludos y guiñando el ojo izquierdo a cada segundo. Lo cual animo mucho más el ambiente. Y cuando se anuncia el equipo de nombre clave RWBY (Ruby) Con la misma Ruby Rose como proclamada líder. Gran parte del público masculino estalla de emoción, dando todo tipo de elogios, halagos y señales de absoluta admiración. Lo cual entre las otras miembros sobre todo a la fauno felina, que no se imaginaba lo popular que es recién líder. Pero por parte de la heredera Schnee le llega a irritar no ser la líder y ver cómo le aplauden a quien a su juicio, no se merece tal puesto.

— Vaya… No me imaginaba que fueses tan popular señorita Rose — Insinúo el director viendo todo el escándalo que se está generando a favor de Ruby Rose y al ser nombrada líder de su propio equipo.

**XXXXXXX**

A varios kilómetros lejos del Bosque Esmeralda en pleno atardecer. Hay lo que parecen ser gigantescas jaulas metálicas con una barrera azul de energía, que dentro se encuentran varios tipos de Grimm encerrados.

— ¿Esos son todos? — Pregunta un duende de piel verde y de orejas puntiagudas, que viste ropa de cazador furtivo.

— Así parece jefe. Estas creaturas malignas llamadas Grimm parecen bastante peligrosa, según los criterios de este mundo — Detallo otro duende cazador furtivo.

— Yo veo que estos monstruos, nos van a generar mucho dinero en el Makai — El duende jefe esboza una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como uno de sus subordinados está intentando capturar a un Ursa.

— Señor, hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas. Si se mueren se desvanecen — Advirtió un duende tras haber matado un Beowolf con una pistola de plasma.

— Bueno, los que son más inofensivos se venderán a precios económicos y los que se ven más amenazantes se venderán a buen precio — Dijo el jefe de manera pensativa — Lo importante es tener la mercancía lista

— Si señor — Asiente el subordinado duende mientras prepara rifles de dardos tranquilizantes.

**XXXXXXX**

En el Makai, dentro del laboratorio del misterioso hombre que vigilaba los movimientos de Ruby Rose como de Lilith Aensland. En su supervisión llega a usar sus cuervos espías para estudiar todo lo acontecido durante la prueba de iniciación, con total hincapié de los diversos jóvenes que luchaban contra aquellas creaturas denominadas Grimm. Y como muchos empleaban tanto sofisticadas armas de combate, más el uso de habilidades latentes de lo más diversos y variados.

— _Hmph… Creo que encontré buenos materiales de estudio_ — Esboza una media sonrisa mientras observa una grabación mostrando a la campeona Pyrrha Nikos, explicándole a Jaune Arc el concepto del Aura — _Aura… Parece tener gran un potencial de proveer un gran poder… Necesitare estudiarlo a más profundidad_

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas:**

**1) Una clara referencia de como Superman (Kal-El) fue a la tierra cuando era bebe, siendo enviado al planeta tierra antes que el planeta Krypton estallara.**

**2) En caso de no ubicar bien el tipo de vestimenta que usa Lilith. Vean de ejemplos personajes femeninos como la NPC de mujer oficinista que aparece en Pokemon Blanco y Negro. Y que también es muy común de verlas en diversos mangas, novelas ligeras y animes de cualquier índole basada en la era actual. **

**3) La expresión que Blake uso está basada en la frase de Link de la serie animada de The Legend of Zelda. Que se volvió en todo un MEME reconocible**

**Notas de Autor: ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS! Espero que todos ustedes tengan preparados sus maratones de películas o de videojuegos de terror para celebrar el Halloween como se debe. O por lo menos y de casa en casa pidiendo dulces y trolear a la gente si no les dan nada.**

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme si el capítulo no quedo muy bueno. Porque en lo personal y como ya llevo avisando desde el primer capítulo. Esto lo escribo sobre la marcha y casi haciendo planes a último momento, y en este caso me centre en hacer el capítulo lo más pronto posible para poder tenerlo listo para Halloween. Que si no les gusto, no los puedo culpar y aceptare toda crítica al respecto. **

**Hablando del capítulo, aclaro que la parte de la explicación o revelación ante Ozpin y Glynda. Lo hice porque siendo claro, ya en capítulos anteriores se dejó entrever que ya sabían la verdad de todo. Por lo que hasta cierto punto se hacía redundante que Ruby mantuviera su secreto ante los mandamás de Beacon, que siendo claro tampoco es para tanto, considerando que son gente especializada en guardar secretos… Y que el mismo Ozpin conoce a alguien muy en particular, que cualquiera que haya jugado Darkstalkers o conozcan a la personaje, sabrán a lo que me refiero… Eso sí, para efectos prácticos la identidad de Ruby como súcubo se seguirá manteniendo en secreto, solo ante los estudiantes de Beacon. Más por cierta gentuza que no para de joder a los faunos tachándolos de monstruos.**

**Por otro lado la forma como se está construyendo la relación de Jaune y Pyrrha por parte esta vez de la misma Pyrrha. Sea para que haya más un sentimiento de peso, en el caso de Pyrrha sea el deber moral de ayudar a Jaune como sea posible, para compensar que a su manera de ver las cosas. Que el casi se muere por su culpa, en especial por… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. Que asumo que más de uno lo noto.**

**Ahora con lo último… Es clara señal que muy pronto Ruby en su rol como heroína súcubo entrara en acción. Y que los malos de momentos están haciendo de las suyas, sin que nadie haga algo al respecto.**

**Pero… ¿Qué estará tramando aquel misterioso hombre? ¿Y qué planes puede que tenga sobre Beacon y sus estudiantes?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de la heroína súcubo Ruby Rose. Que por cierto esta de cumpleaños…. Por si no lo sabían. **


	5. Pyrrha la Slime Metálica

**Capítulo 5 **

**Pyrrha la Metálica Slime**

Dentro de la enfermería de la academia, el joven Jaune Arc comienza poco a poco por despertar. Que frotándose los ojos, mira por los alrededores sin tener idea de nada — ¿En dónde estoy?

— Estas en la enfermería — Hablo una chica de corto cabello rubio con un par de cuernos negros de cabra en forma de espiral, ojos ámbar y que lleva un conjunto de ropa de doctora/científica con la típica bata blanca, una blusa azul clara de botones que tres de la parte superior están sueltos haciendo muy visibles sus grandes bustos copa C. Lleva una minifalda negra que atrás lleva una larga cola morada de escorpión, pantimedias marrones y tacones negros. Que en la bata se puede leer su nombre y título como Doctora Furyu Margatroid — Estuviste dormido durante casi tres días

— ¿¡TRES DÍAS?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! — Grito el chico muy conmocionado.

— No se los detalles. Pero aparentemente estuviste aquí en recuperación por sufrir un mortal ataque de un Ursa — Dijo la doctora leyendo el expediente — Debes de darle las gracias a esa hermosa chica, que te trajo aquí

— ¿Hermosa chica? ¿Se refiere a una llamada Pyrrha Nikos? De casualidad — Cuestiona Jaune con mucha intriga.

— No hablo de la famosa campeona de Mistral. Hablo de la estudiante Ruby Rose — Responde la doctora fauno esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Fue tierno ver como ella te cargaba en sus brazos

— ¿Ruby Rose? — Jaune empieza a imaginarse tal escenario, lo cual le provoca un gran sonrojo y se cubre la cara con su mano izquierda — _¿Será por eso que no pare de soñar con ella todo este tiempo? ¿A lo mejor esa apariencia con alas de murciélagos sea productos del sueño?_

La puerta principal se abre, revelando a la estudiante Pyrrha, Que al ver a Jaune su expresión se llena de alegría — ¡Jaune! ¡Por fin despertaste!

— Ah Pyrrha — El joven Arc sonríe nerviosamente al ver como la campeona corre directamente a abrazarlo de manera intima — Perdón si te preocupe mucho

— No hay de qué preocuparse, al final todo está bien — Pyrrha se separa un poco de Jaune, que muy sonriente le pide — Por favor ven conmigo. Tengo algo que mostrarte

**-.-.-.-**

Luego de pasar por varios pasillos, llega en frente de una puerta de madera y la joven Nikos toca la perilla con mucho entusiasmo — Por favor entra conmigo — Una vez dentro, se ve una simple habitación de cuatro paredes con una puerta que conecta un baño, pegado de las paredes hay cuatro camas deparadas haciendo una fila frontal. Que en ellas se encuentra aquella chica de corto cabello anaranjado de aspecto energética — Ella es Nora Valkyrie nuestra compañera de equipo

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Nora! — Exclamo alegremente la mencionada levantando su mano derecha y esbozando una larga sonrisa.

El joven Arc mira al otro extremo y ve sentado en una silla a un chico de aspecto oriental de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, que viste una camisa china verde con pantalones grises y zapatos negros. En que Pyrrha hace mención — Él se llama Lie Ren, parece un poco tímido y reservado. Pero es buen chico.

— Hola — Responde tranquilamente el mencionado Ren con una estoica expresión, o falta de la misma.

— Ah… Hola, me llamo Jaune Arc… Y es un gusto conocerlos chicos — Saludo el chico rascándose un poco la nuca.

— ¿Este es nuestro último miembro Líder Invencible? — Pregunta Nora muy interesada con la mirada fija en su compañera.

— Así es, por favor sean amables con el — Asintió Pyrrha hablando en un tono respetuoso.

— ¿Líder Invencible? No entiendo — Cuestiono Jaune saliéndole un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza.

— Con permiso — Ren se levanta de su silla mirando a su compañero Jaune — En base a que estuviste tres días en cama. Debes saber que después de la prueba en el Bosque Esmeralda, el director Ozpin dicto que muchos estudiantes organizaran equipos. Siendo tú, Nora, Pyrrha y yo el equipo JNPR, mientras que Pyrrha es nuestra líder… Espero haber aclarado todo

El joven Arc ante tal información, casi salta de la sorpresa y se voltean en frente a Pyrrha en acto de disculpas — ¡Perdóname líder! ¡Eh sido muy grosero ante usted! Le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí

— No te preocupes Jaune. Solo llámame Pyrrha, nada más — Afirmo la líder con una ligera sonrisa.

— Eh, gracias Pyrrha — Responde nervioso el estudiante Arc esbozando una forzada sonrisa. Luego camina hacia fuera del dormitorio y al ver que la puerta del otro dormitorio de frente, empieza a abrirse. Se sorprende de sobremanera al ver quien sale — ¡Wooaw!

— Hola Jaune ¿Te sientes mejor? — Saludo Ruby Rose guiñando el ojo izquierdo, y mirando a Jaune con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca a verlo muy de cerca — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Ah, yo… Pues… Puede que… — Ruborizando y sudando a mares, Jaune se voltea a un lado lentamente y dominado por los nervios responde torpemente — Vaya a inspeccionar la academia… Si eso, a inspeccionar — Camina robóticamente hasta alejarse de Ruby y de la líder Pyrrha.

— Parece que está mejor que nunca — Comento Ruby en un tono amigable, mientras a lado suyo aparece la súcubo Lilith en proyección astral — _¿Cómo me quedo mi táctica de seducción?_

— _No está mal Ruby_ — Asiente Lilith sonriendo ligeramente — _Pero ¿No crees que deberías practicarlo con chicos difíciles de doblegar? Ese Jaune, parece de los fáciles de seducir_

Por otro lado Pyrrha mira preocupada a Jaune alejarse y luego voltea a ver a la súcubo hibrida que se muestra muy alegre — _Tal vez ¿Deba aprender de ella?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

A varios pasillos más adelante, casi llegando al patio de la academia. El joven Arc se pone detrás de una pared pegado y con la mirada baja — _Qué horror, volví a hacer el ridículo ante una chica ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? _— Saca su libro para leer unas páginas — _ ¿Qué dirá el manual al respecto?... Ah, ya veo. Para que un buen cazador sea atractivo para las chicas, necesita estar en forma y ejercitarse constantemente… Luego viene el entrenamiento intenso de fortalecer habilidades y destrezas _— Guarda el libro y se mira su brazo izquierdo haciendo fuerza, notando que su masa muscular es ligera — _¿Habrá un gimnasio en esta academia?_

Siguiendo las indicaciones de un conserje, el joven Arc llega hasta la zona de entrenamiento especial de la Academia Beacon. En que ve a varios estudiantes practicando el tiro al blanco con sus armas de fuego, por otro lado ve a un par de chicos teniendo un duelo de espadas. Y viendo hacia otra parte ve todo un equipo de gimnasio como pesas, caminadoras, sacos de arena y una máquina para medir la fuerza mediante golpear un tambor de tamaño humano.

— _Parece un lugar adecuado para empezar_ — Pensó Jaune muy curioso mientras camina hacia el equipo de gimnasia, mira una pesa metálica y la levanta. Que después de unos segundos — ¡Dios! ¡Esto pesa! — Suelta la pesa por donde la agarro, y tras varios jadeos e recobrar un poco el aliento saca su libro — _¿Qué dice el manual?_

**Durante mis viajes por distintos lugares del mundo. Me he encontrado con un guerrero muy excepcional de nombre Heihachi Mishimima, que era un poderoso hombre que usaba sus propios puños y patadas para defenderse de todo aquel que le desafiaba, inclusive destruía Grimms a puño limpio sin mucho esfuerzo. Que cuando le pregunte sobre el secreto de su gran poder me dio todo lujo y detalle del régimen de entrenamiento que seguía estrictamente, para hacerse más fuerte a cuenta propia. Hasta un método para hacerse más fuerte y habilidoso en menos de un mes:**

**Atención: Esto solo es válido para todo aquel que haya desbloqueado su Aura y está en formación de Cazador. De lo contrario, estará poniendo en riesgo su vida, más de lo que el entrenamiento da.**

_**La clave para hacerse más fuerte es ser uno con el Aura misma… Comprenderla y dominarla a la perfección. Muchos creen erróneamente que la clave está en descubrir la Semblanza de cada quien, y eso es un error. Porque la Semblanza es solo una fase para quien despierta su Aura y descubre su potencial, pero inclusive alguien que nunca haya logrado despertar su Semblanza es capaz de hacer grandes proezas con el adecuado entrenamiento y la suficiente disciplina, para mantenerse firme ante cualquier adversidad y obstáculo en el camino.**_

_**El verdadero camino de hacerse más fuerte para cada quien que haya logrado despertar su Aura. Es entrenarla, usarla constantemente para cualquier actividad que requiera gran esfuerzo físico, llevarla al límite y agotarla de ser necesario. Que cuando cada vez que se reponga, vuelva con mucha más intensidad y poder que nunca antes… Es un camino lleno de peligros, y que el riesgo de morir en el acto está latente, pero si sigues este entrenamiento significa que estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo incluyendo la vida misma. Con tal de obtener una gran mejoría en tan poco tiempo, o mucho dependiendo de la dedicación dada… Acá mi régimen de entrenamiento para principiantes:**_

_**Hacer caminatas o carreras de más de 100 kilómetros, todos los días sin falta. Para entrenar el uso del Aura en las piernas, mejorar la resistencia, velocidad y agilidad**_

_**Hacer más de 1000 saltos al día, para fortalecer la fuerza de empuje de los pies y el centro de gravedad del cuerpo.**_

_**Hacer más de 1000 levantamientos de pesas sin falta todos los días. Para fortalecer el uso del Aura en los brazos y puños.**_

_**Hacer más de 1000 repeticiones de puños y patadas, de ser necesario con pesas puestas llegado a un punto. Para fortalecer la agilidad, reacción y concentración del Aura en los puños y pies.**_

_**Un régimen sencillo que cualquiera puede ser. Y si se hace todo bien en tan solo 70 días, las mejoras serán notorias para pasar al siguiente nivel… Recuerda, la clave de este régimen no es usar la fuerza del cuerpo solamente. Sino usar el Aura como fuerza para todo, para correr, para saltar, para levantar cosas pesadas y para golpear cualquier cosa por dura que sea… Quienes logren comprender esto, serán quienes realmente se volverán fuertes.**_

_**A.T.T.E: Heihachi Mishima**_

— _Usar el Aura para levantar cosas… Intentare probarlo_ — Cerrando los ojos vuelve a agarrar la pesa que soltó hace poco. E intenta concentrarse lo más que pueda, mientras que el Aura de su cuerpo comienza a brillar y hace unas repeticiones de levantamiento. Que al cabo de un minuto mira con asombro su brazo derecho mientras sigue haciendo la repetición de levantamiento — _¡Funciona!_ — Con la otra mano agarra otra pesa y hace otras repeticiones. Que después de casi unas 100 termina por soltar de golpe ambas pesas y jadea totalmente cansado — Por Oum… Aja, esto es… Aja, bastante, aja… Agotador… Que más dice — Enseguida vuelve a checar el libro.

_**En caso de estar agotado después o a mitad del entrenamiento. La mejor forma de descansar y a la vez entrenar el Aura en su manejo e concentración, es mediante la meditación sea sentado en medio del piso o en un mueble con las manos agarradas de las rodillas. Cierra los ojos, despeja cada pensamiento impuro e distracciones y procura concentrar tu mente en el Aura, para ser uno con ella y reponerla mientras el cuerpo descansa a la vez. Si logras hacerlo bien, en cada 10 minutos estarás en condiciones de seguir con el entrenamiento.**_

— _Bueno, no será fácil. Pero parece que funciona _— Pensó el joven Arc mientras toma asiento y hace lo que el libro dice en meditar durante más de 10 minutos…

Pasado varias horas, Jaune logra a duras penas terminar hacer las 1000 repeticiones… En ciertos intervalos de descanso de apenas 10 minutos o más. Que luego de terminar queda mucho más exhausto que se queda sentado en una silla empapado de sudor y jadeando con pesadez.

Un poco más recuperado comenta el chico mirando al techo — Por fin… Lo logre… No sé, si deba continuarlo mañana — Escucha a varios tipos murmurar algunas palabras, que le llaman la atención para poner la mirada en frente.

— ¡Ya llego!

— ¡Por Oum! ¡Se ve sexy en ropa deportiva!

— Necesito impresionarla de alguna manera

Varios chicos abren distancia con dejar a mostrar una Ruby Rose que viste un leotardo con el grabado de una rosa negra entre sus bustos, junto a una media de cuerpo negra que adorna sus brazos y piernas más unas zapatillas blancas para gimnasia. Mientras la súcubo híbrida camina como si fuera modelo de pasarela, levanta la mano derecha en señal de saludo — ¡Hola a todos! ¡Les prometo que no los defraudare!

Ruby hace un salto acrobático de varios giros, y aterriza suavemente en frente de todo un equipo de pesas de una tonelada cada una. Las agarra para lanzarlas al aire y hacer malabares con ellas, que al cabo de un minuto hace una torre con las pesas levantándolas con la punta del dedo índice. Luego hace otro salto acrobático de giros en frente de una maquina especial para medir la fuerza de los puños, y antes de hacer algo voltea la mirada hacia sus admiradores — ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Presten mucha atención lo que voy a hacer! — Haciendo un pequeño golpecito con el dedo índice al centro de la maquina… Esta es destruida completamente sin dejar ni un solo átomo — ¡Ta-Da! ¡Hice magia en romperla!

Todos los chicos presentes empezaron a aplaudir y dar varios elogios a la súcubo hibrida y con varios periplos.

— ¡Grande Ruby Rose! ¡Eres la BOMBA!

— ¡Eres hermosa y fuerte a la vez!

— ¡Tu nivel de perfección no conoce límites!

— Gracias, muchas gracias. Ustedes son la bomba — Asiente Ruby con una larga sonrisa y dando un sexy guiño que hace varios chicos griten del furor — No saben lo mucho que los quiero

Mientras gran parte de los chicos no paraban de elogiar a la joven Ruby Rose… Jaune por su parte se quedó anonadado ante la demostración de fuerza y agilidad — _¡Por dios! ¡Es realmente poderosa! ¡¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?! _— Mira hacia abajo, empuña ambas manos y traga un poco de aire — _Muy bien Jaune, puedes hacerlo. Esto lo haces por motivos educativos… Ármate de valor_ — Intentando retener los nervios, camina lentamente y con un poco de torpeza. Hacia donde está la súcubo Ruby… Y ruborizándose un poco, contesta en voz baja — Disculpa… Ruby… ¿Tienes un momento?

— ¡Hola Jaune! Dime ¿Te encuentras bien? — Saludo alegremente Ruby con acercarse al joven Arc, haciendo que este se ponga mucho más nervioso de lo normal — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Ah pues… Yo… Yo quisiera… Saber… Una cosa… — Dijo el pobre Jaune en un mar de sudor y nervios, mirando hacia un lado muy apenado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Dime — Pregunta la súcubo híbrida acercándose aún más al chico.

— Pudiera… pudieras decirme… como… como… — Intenta torpemente articular la pregunta mientras su cara se pone más roja como un tomate.

— ¡Habla claro niño! ¡¿No vez que le haces perderle el valioso tiempo a la señorita Rose?! — Exclamo con molestia un tipo alto de cabello castaño en corte militar, llamado Cardin Winchester.

— ¡PODRIAS DECIRME COMO ES QUE ERES ASÍ DE FUERTE! ¡PARA ROMPER ESA MAQUINA DE UN SOLO TOQUE! — Grito Jaune a todo pulmón de manera que resonó por todo el lugar, dejando a todos incluyendo a Ruby sorprendidos y casi sin palabras… Que cuando Jaune se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, baja de forma repetida la cabeza — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención lo juro! Me deje llevar por la presión, y no sabía cómo debía de actuar. ¡Por favor perdóname por actuar de forma irrespetuosa!

Ante esa respuesta, Ruby cierra los ojos con una larga sonrisa y le da unos pequeños toques al hombro de Jaune — No te preocupes Jaune. Si quieres saber el secreto de mi fuerza, es bastante simple. Lo obtuve gracias a mi arduo entrenamiento, donde tuve que poner mi cuerpo y ahora al límite… Y si tú, te esfuerzas a entrenar constantemente. De seguro podrás ser igual de fuerte que yo

— ¿Entrenar constantemente? — Tales palabras resuenan en la mente de Jaune, que al comprenderlas golpea su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda — ¡Ya entiendo! Así que el manual estaba en lo cierto… Gracias Ruby, realmente te agradezco el consejo — Se da la vuelta, no sin antes voltear la mirada con una expresión muy segura de si mismo — Si me permite, iré a seguir con mi entrenamiento — A toda velocidad empieza a levantar las pesas en hacer incontables repeticiones, mientras corre en círculos por el gimnasio a una gran velocidad que genera humo por la zona. Luego cambia a varios saltos, y empieza a levantar un par de yunques juntados en una barra, que cada uno pesa una tonelada. Y hace repeticiones a una endiablada velocidad, gracias a la gran motivación y determinación… Que después de 10 minutos de intenso entrenamiento a toda velocidad… Termina por desmayarse del colapso.

— Pobre… Parece que excedió su límite de más — Comento un chico sintiendo lastima.

Ruby al ver como termino Jaune de desmayado por sobreesfuerzo. Lo carga entre sus brazos llegando a sorprender a más de uno por tal acto, y no eran pocos que le comenzaban a ver al chico con desprecio. Por la maldita suerte que tiene que una belleza como Ruby Rose le esté sujetando de esa forma, y algunos quisieron fervientemente estar en el lugar de Jaune… Que mientras la súcubo híbrida lleva al joven Arc entre sus brazos estilo nupcial, a lado aparece Lilith de forma translucida que mira preocupada a su amiga.

— _¿No crees que te excediste en darle falsas esperanzas? _

— _Lo siento… Pero ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a alguien que mi poder vino de fusionarme con otro ser vivo?_ — Contesto Ruby sintiendo culpa — _Expondría el secreto y daría una imagen de tramposa_

— _Tienes un punto_ — Lilith fija la mirada en el inconsciente Jaune — _Debo decir, que ese chico tiene una intención muy honesta y pura para lo que estaba haciendo_

— _De momento me encargare de llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que repose_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Y un día pasó. Y en una cama de la enfermería. Jaune despierta levantándose de golpe, que al notar en donde se encuentra. Mira a la doctora que de forma humorística le comenta.

— ¿Has tenido dulces sueños bello durmiente?

— Disculpa ¿Cómo termine aquí?

— Aparentemente te desmayaste por colapsar, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo físico — Respondió la doctora Fauno leyendo un sujeta papeles — Se podría saber ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en ese entonces?

— Ah bueno. Estaba siguiendo un régimen de estricto entrenamiento, que consistía en llevar el cuerpo y aura al límite — Explico Jaune rascándose un poco la nuca — Según para fortalecer el cuerpo y aura después de cada sección

— Interesante — La doctora voltea a ver al chico de forma fija — Pero una recomendación querido Arc… Si pretendes hacer un entrenamiento de esa índole. Primordial reconocer tus límites, y saber cuándo tomar un descanso, y calcular el tiempo que tu cuerpo y aura necesite reposar. De lo contrario, podrías acortar tu vida demasiado pronto o morir de un colapso

— Esta bien doctora, lo tendré en mente — Asiente el chico, mientras se retira de la cama para ir a la puerta. Y lo primero que ve en frente es a — Hola Pyrrha ¿Todo está bien?

— Más importante ¿Te encuentras bien Jaune? ¿Qué hiciste para terminar en la enfermería? — Interroga Pyrrha muy preocupada.

— Pues… Pasaron algunas cosas. Tuve un pequeño descuido… Pero todo está bien líder invencible — Contesto el joven Arc expresándose con un pulgar arriba y guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

— Solo llámame Pyrrha je, je, je — Insinúo la líder Nikos entre risas.

— Y bien Pyrrha ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Pregunta Jaune muy entusiasmado.

— Como estamos a horas libres ¿Qué tal si entrenamos junto con Nora y Ren? — Propuso Pyrrha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Muy bien. Nada mejor que pulir habilidades — Dijo Jaune con la frente en alto y muy determinado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En el patio de la academia Beacon, el equipo JNPR hacen diversas rutinas de cada miembro de forma individual. Nora hace unas repeticiones de saltos en específicos puntos estratégicos para caer con una fuerza demoledora. Ren hace un ejercicio de tiro al blanco, en lanzar diversas dagas en más de 20 dianas en solo 5 segundos. Logrando acertar a todas sin fallar ninguna… La líder Nikos por su parte hace una sección de duelo espejo, imaginando que está peleando con un fuerte oponente y hace diversos movimientos de reacción a un ataque sorpresa, de espalda y de arriba. Siguiendo un patrón de esquivar y luego contraatacar.

Por ultimo Jaune se queda parado sin hacer nada, viendo como sus compañeros hacen sus ejercicios de entrenamiento. Mientras que él no tiene idea por dónde empezar — ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?

— ¿Hmm? — Pyrrha pausa su sección, mirando a su compañero Jaune con confusión — ¿Qué pasa Jaune?

— Veo que Nora, Ren y usted líder hacen diversas actividades. Pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? ¿Debo hacer un ejercicio en específico? ¿O algo por el estilo? — Señalo el joven Arc mirando con curiosidad a Nora y Ren en medio sus entrenamientos.

— Pues cada quien están entrenando, en lo que quieren pulir. Por ejemplo, Nora quiere mejorar sus aterrizajes, Ren está puliendo su concentración y puntería. Mientras yo estoy simulando estar peleando contra alguien en combate — Explico la líder con una sonrisa tranquila — ¿Por qué no intentas entrenar algo que quieras mejorar?

Jaune baja la mirada muy pensativo — _¿Entrenar para mejorar? _— Saca de su bolsillo el manual, y antes de intentar repasar una página. Inmediatamente recuerda aquel instructivo que estaba intentando seguir en el gimnasio — ¡Lo tengo!

Curiosa, Pyrrha pregunta — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Seguir con la rutina que el manual recomienda — Jaune vuelve a leer las instrucciones que dicta el libro — Primero correr unos 100 kilómetros al día, luego hacer unos 1000 saltos y por ultimo unos 1000 levantamientos de pesas. Todo en un día — Guarda el libro y hace estiramientos con las piernas — Si me permites… Tengo una carrera por hacer — Comienza a correr a toda velocidad.

Pyrrha mira a Jaune alejarse con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza, a la par de preocupada — ¿En serio pretende hacer todo en un día? Si correr 100 kilómetros ya es demasiado

Pasado las horas, en pleno atardecer y mientras que el resto del equipo JNPR terminan cada uno sus secciones. Nora se acerca a la líder en preguntarle — ¿Y en donde esta Jaune?

— Esta en su entrenamiento… O eso quisiera creer — Contesto Pyrrha calmada, pero en el fondo preocupada por su integrante en venirle la mente aquel Ursa que casi termino por matarlo — Iré a ver en donde esta

Indagando en el campus, la par de integrantes del JNPR preguntan a algunos estudiantes cerca sobre el paradero de su compañero. Que tras seguir unas pistas, al poco rato escuchan el grito de dolor de alguien caerse. En que la líder Pyrrha investiga y al ver de quien se trata grita del susto — ¡JAUNE!

El joven Arc yace en el suelo boca abajo e inmediatamente intenta levantarse a duras penas, y sigue caminando con notorias señales de agotamiento. En que volteando al ver a sus compañeras con una sonrisa boba responde — Hola chicas… ¿Cómo están?

— ¡¿Jaune te encuentras bien?! — Exclama Pyrrha muy preocupada.

— Claro que lo estoy… Solo necesito avanzar unos 50 metros y habré terminado… Por hoy — Respondió el chico con los ojos cerrados, mientras jadea pesadamente.

— Oye ¿No crees que debes dejarlo hasta aquí? — Sugirió Nora igual de preocupada que su líder.

— Nora tiene razón. Ya has hecho mucho con estar cerca de tu meta — Insiste la líder Nikos — Además que pronto anochecerá

— Descuida… Me falta poco… Para terminar — Dijo el joven Arc manteniéndose firme a su entrenamiento pese a la preocupante circunstancia en la que está. Pasado casi unos 10 minutos, logra superar los 50 metros recorrido y con ello terminar los 100 kilómetros — Por fin… Lo logre… Lo logre — Sin percatarse, es superado por el agotamiento y termina por desmayarse.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Jaune! — Grito Pyrrha asustada y atiende los niveles de pulsación de su compañero — Hahh… Gracias a Oum que todavía está vivo

— Wooow… Es increíble que haya recorrido más de 100 kilómetros alrededor de la academia. Y lo haga de forma voluntaria — Dijo Nora mirando a Jaune con admiración.

— Es verdad — Pyrrha esboza una tierna sonrisa mientras acaricia el cabello de Jaune — Eres un chico admirable — Comienza a cargarlo en su espalda — Volvamos al dormitorio

**-.-.-.-.-**

Durante los siguientes días, el joven Jaune Arc comenzaba a hacer su rutina de entrenamiento durante las mañanas en pleno 5:30 AM. En hacer la carrera de los 100 kilómetros, que en los primeros días las dificultades de completarlo le llevaron a tener que llegar tarde a clases o sin querer saltárselas, dado a lo concentrado que estaba en su rutina. Luego después de la cafetería, hace la sección de los 1000 saltos en medio del patio de la academia y que en más de una ocasión Nora se ponía a hacerle competencia. En ver quien hacía más saltos, donde curiosamente era Jaune que resultaba vencedor a raíz que la imperativa Nora se aburría después de hacer 50 saltos y abandonaba la competencia mientras el joven Arc se mantenía firme en seguir con el entrenamiento. Sin importar que tan cansado o desgastado se sentía al momento de saltar… Ya en las noches, va al gimnasio a usar el equipo de pesas para las 1000 repeticiones y seguido de las prácticas de golpes y patadas consecutivas. Siendo en comparación la más complicada de continuar, a raíz del cansancio acumulado tras las otras dos secciones. Lo cual ha provocado que en más de una ocasión termine durmiendo en el gimnasio…

En medio de los pasillos la súcubo Ruby Rose, carga entre sus brazos a Jaune dormido por agotamiento. Mientras sale la proyección astral de Lilith que mirando al inconsciente chico comenta.

— _Han pasado más de dos semanas, y este chico parece que sigue adelante. Ante todo pronostico_

— _Lo sé, es mi culpa que él esté haciendo esto _— Se disculpa Ruby mirando con tristeza al chico cargándolo entre sus brazos estilo nupcial.

— _Honestamente es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan firme y honesto ante el entrenamiento que está haciendo. Ni si quiera en el Makai encontré demonios con ese nivel de determinación_ — Dijo la súcubo Lilith mirando a Jaune con los ojos muy abiertos de la admiración — _Su alma realmente es tan pura y rebosante de nobleza_

Ruby al olfatear se ruboriza mientras mira fijamente el rostro dormido del joven Arc — _Es cierto. Aparte que el buen olor que daba antes, ahora es mucho mejor que antes_ — Mira la puerta del dormitorio del equipo JNPR que está a lado del suyo — _Mejor lo entrego rápido antes que su olor me vuelva loca_

La súcubo híbrida toca la puerta del equipo JNPR, siendo inmediatamente atendida por Pyrrha que mira sorprendida de como Jaune se encuentra de nuevo entre los brazos de Ruby Rose. Como aquella vez en el Bosque Esmeralda, por lo que la deja pasar para que ponga al joven Arc acostado en su cama. Y antes que Ruby se despidiera, le da un beso a la frente del chico… Lo cual sorprende a Nora y de nuevo… A Pyrrha.

— ¿¡Porque haces eso!? ¿¡Es que te gusta Jaune!? — Exclama Nora muy sorprendida.

— Es mi beso para la buena suerte. Lo hago para que Jaune se recupere lo mejor posible — Explico Ruby esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras camina hacia la puerta — Adiós, que tengan buenas noches

— Igualmente — Asiente Pyrrha con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y luego mira preocupado de lo profundamente dormido que esta Jaune — _Ojala, para la próxima. Le dé un beso similar_

Para la líder Nikos… El entrenamiento de Jaune no ha sido algo fácil de sobrellevar en más de un sentido. No solo porque el chico se mantenía firme en seguir su régimen, que por mucho que el dijera que es un entrenamiento ¨ Sencillo ¨ la mera verdad era que estaba haciendo un entrenamiento de niveles infrahumanos. No solo para una persona normal sin acceso al Aura, inclusive para uno ya experimentado en su uso… Pese a los peros, parecía que cada vez Jaune se acostumbraba al grado de poder hacer los 100 kilómetros, seguido de los 1000 saltos sin agotarse de sobremanera. Donde solo la última parte es donde hasta cierto punto termina por agotarse en serio.

Lo segundo era el aislamiento en que se sometía Jaune. Que antes de empezar el día, inicia de lleno su entrenamiento sin darse el tiempo para estar con sus compañeros de equipo, sea para compartir cosas en conjunto o establecer relaciones. Pyrrha no tenía problemas con lo bien que se relacionaba con Nora y Ren, y estos tampoco con su líder… Pero con Jaune era otra cosa, dado que las pocas veces que compartía con sus compañeros o con otra persona tan siquiera era en medio de las clases y en la cafetería a duras penas… Que al terminar de comer continuaba su régimen como si no hubiera mañana. Las noches era pocas las ocasiones que se daba el lujo de entablar una conversación o ser partícipe de alguna, dado que era más normal que inmediatamente se diera un baño para luego irse a dormir.

Tercero, era las veces que Jaune se encontraba con Ruby Rose. Y cuando Pyrrha o Nora le preguntaban a al chico sobre su relación con ella, siempre respondía que era una importante amiga. Y que gracias a ella es que muy determinado en seguir con su entrenamiento a como dé lugar, para estar al nivel de Ruby o superarla de ser posible… Tal declaración puso en conflicto a Pyrrha al principio, que sabiendo lo talentosa y popular que era la súcubo híbrida en la academia podía entender las intenciones de Jaune para estar a su nivel. Y por un lado lo apoyaba dado a la honesta determinación y dedicación que Jaune le daba a su entrenamiento… Pero por el otro lado, Pyrrha en el fondo se sentía incomoda bajo el hecho de quedar en un segundo lugar. Dado a su gran fama en el Reino de Mistral y la cantidad de premios que ha logrado en su vida, y siempre haber sido el centro de atención de todo el mundo con gente pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos en conjunto. Ella se estaba mentalizándose en recibir el mismo trato y acoso incomodo que tanto le precedía.

Pero la realidad de todo, es que desde su llegada a la academia Beacon. Apenas recibía atención de la gente en comparación con aquella estudiante de nombre Ruby Rose, que en un momento a otro esta tenia literalmente a casi todos los chicos bajos sus pies. Y cada vez era más normal que la gran mayoría, en especial los hombres hablaran cosas bonitas y halagos hacia la estudiante Rose. Aparte de su gran desempeño en batalla y en áreas físicas, siendo literalmente superior a Pyrrha de manera que hasta hacia frente a Grimms con las manos desnudas. Y derrotaba equipos enteros sin prestarles atención, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo… Y a más normal era ver como las chicas envidiaban a todas luces de ser como Ruby, de tener su talento y que todos los chicos la tratasen como una reina. Como también otras que por la misma envidia no paraban de caerle a insultos de menor a mayor gravedad… Mientras que la propia Pyrrha estaba en el medio, no podía negar el poder y talento de Ruby Rose… Y por el otro, desearía tener la mitad de popularidad y que los chicos se fijaran en ella… En especial alguien en concreto.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de la cafetería, después de haberse terminado las clases. Pyrrha pide su almuerzo y mirando hacia las mesas, se dirige en donde se encuentra Jaune comiendo y toma asiento — Hey Jaune ¿No crees que la clase con la profesora Goodwitch estuvo interesante?

El joven Arc termina su almuerzo y se levanta de su asiento — Lo siento Pyrrha, pero enseguida continuare con mi entrenamiento. Te veré más tarde

Pyrrha con desilusión mira como Jaune se va de la cafetería, y en medio del trayecto se encuentra con Ruby. En que esta de forma cariñosa le pregunta una cosa y ambos se ríen de forma cordial, mientras el chico sigue en su meta y la chica de ojos plateados lo anima a seguir adelante.

— _Apesta estar en segundo lugar _— Pensó Pyrrha decepcionada, viendo lo bien que parecen llevarse ambos. En comparación a como Jaune la trata.

— Oye líder, parece que esa mujer quiere hablar contigo de algo — Aviso Nora cargando su almuerzo de pancakes, mientras la líder Pyrrha se asoma a ver.

En medio de la cafetería esta una mujer de cabello azul marino recogida en una cola de caballo y un par de ojos azules, que viste ropa formal de trabajo, que consiste en un traje marrón con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, lleva falda marrón junto con pantimedias oscuras y tacones marrones. En su antebrazo hay una cinta blanca, que tiene el logo de una cadena de noticias

— ¿Una reportera? — La campeona miro extrañada a la mujer levantando una ceja — Lo más seguro es que quiera entrevistarme

— Eso es genial... Digo, eres famosa y la gente te quiere — Comento Nora muy emocionada — Y eres nuestra invencible líder

— Cierto... Aunque creó que hay alguien más interesante — Pyrrha voltea a ver la mesa donde está sentada Ruby Rose. Que se muestra alegre y risueña, estando rodeada de chicos que no paran de halagarla — Como ella por ejemplo

— Bueno. Ella es una prodigio, es bonita y es la más popular de toda la academia — Dijo Nora mirando con normalidad a la líder del equipo RWBY. Y al voltear a ver a su líder, suda un poco con decirle — Ah, pues... Al menos tienes logros como ser campeona del torneo de Mistral cuatro veces invicta... ¡Ya se! ¿¡Porque no usas esta entrevista para tener la atención de Jaune!?

Pyrrha sonríe ante esa sugerencia — Está bien Nora. Haré lo que siempre hago en una entrevista

Mientras la reportera mira hacia los lados en busca de la campeona Nikos. En uno de sus vistazos, llega a ver a Ruby. Que al mirarla fijamente, esboza una expresión de cautela y preocupación. Hasta que por detrás alguien comienza a hablarle.

— Disculpa. Usted ¿Quería hablar conmigo? — Preguntó Pyrrha con mucha formalidad.

— Oh, así que tú eres Pyrrha Nikos. Vengo de una importante cadena televisiva y me mandaron a que te entrevistara — Explicó la reportera con una mirada tranquila y mira con una sonrisa como la campeona asiente en decir su nombre — Por favor acompáñame

Con la súcubo híbrida, que da unas ligeras risas mientras conversa con los chico. A su lado la translúcida Lilith le susurra — _Ruby, hey Ruby_

— _¿Que pasa Lilith?_

— _Siento una presencia demoniaca muy cerca. Aunque en parte débil... Lo más seguro que debe de ser un demonio haciéndose pasar por un humano_

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si estoy teniendo una charla amena_

La súcubo translúcida le sale una gran gota de sudor en la frente y comenta — _Tal vez, investigar si no se trata de un demonio peligroso que pueda poner en peligro a toda esta academia_

— _Esta bien... Espero que dé más reto que un aburrido Grimm_ — Ruby se levanta de su asiento y con una sonrisa avisa — Disculpa chicos. Pero necesito salir un momento

**-.-.-.-**

En las afueras de la academia, a casi unos metros del Bosque Esmeralda. La campeona Nikos sigue muy extrañada a la misteriosa reportera, notando que cada vez más se están apartando de la academia.

— Disculpa si pregunto esto — Dijo la estudiante preocupada mirando los arboles — Estamos muy fuera de la academia. Y es peligroso ante la posibilidad que venga un Grimm a atacar

— No te preocupes jovencita, todo está bajo control... Solo procura, seguirme — Hablo la mujer reportera esbozando una media sonrisa, mientras su frente y ojos están cubiertos por una sombra oscura.

— ¿Segura que sabe lo que hace? — Insiste Pyrrha preparándose para la ofensiva.

— Así es querida... Porqué pronto algo muy importante pasará

— ¿Algo importante? ¿Pero qué? — Confundida, de repente siente que algo la está tocando y mira hacia sus pies — ¿¡Qué demonios!? — Ve una misteriosa masa gelatinosa de color azul, que está pegada a sus botas. Que le imposibilita la movilidad, y en un vano intento usa su lanza para atacar el limo azul, y esta termina pegada sin hacer nada de daño.

— Felicidades Pyrrha Nikos. Tienes el honor que te fusionaras conmigo, y me concederás un gran poder — La mujer reportera comienza a cambiar de forma abrupta. En que su cuerpo se vuelve de la mismo limo azul del que está pegada Pyrrha. Y entonces la mujer gelatina se amolda en una amorfa masa que se avalancha hacia Pyrrha.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! — Grito en pánico la campeona, mientras aquella mujer limo la termina de envolverla en toda la masa. Que a los siguientes segundos comienza la fusión... O más bien, absorción, en donde la masa azul comienza a mutar en un cambió de color. Pasando de azul transparente a un gris que pronto se vuelve de tono metálico. Que pronto tal limo metálico deja de moverse y empieza a moldearse adquiriendo una forma humana...

-.-.-.-

En el mismo bosque la súcubo hibrida Ruby merodea junto a Lilith. Que entre ambas observan los alrededores.

— Debe de estar aquí. Su presencia se sintió con más fuerza — Informó Lilith mirando con seriedad el lugar — Aunque a la vez desapareció de repente

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? — Pregunta Ruby que inspecciona con cautela.

— Muchas cosas. Entre ellas que el demonio haya desaparecido, que haya muerto. O incluso haber perdido la consciencia — Detallo la súcubo de pelo lila.

— ¿Pyrrha? — La híbrida mira extrañada a la estudiante modelo que esta tirada boca arriba... Estando completamente desnuda y su cabello suelto, con su bien definido cuerpo en proporciones de músculos, caderas y los nada despreciables bustos copa C que parecen más grandes a simple vista.

— Esto debe de ser obra de un demonio — Lilith atiende a la inconsciente chica, poniendo su mano en la frente. Que al hacerle un diagnóstico, se queda inquieta — Esto puede ser bueno... O malo...

— ¿Que le paso a Pyrrha? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Ella... Acaba de fusionarse con una demonio. Lo sé por qué siento energía demoniaca dentro de su cuerpo y alma... Pero parece que su parte humana es más prominente — Detallo la súcubo y mira como la recién fusionada frunce el ceño en ligeros parpadeos — Parece que va a despertar

— Hmm... Mmm... — La campeona abre ligeramente los ojos y la primera que ve es a — ¿Ruby?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La híbrida se rasca ligeramente la mejilla mirando hacia un lado — Bueno... ¿Cómo te lo explicó?

— Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres nueva estudiante? — Interrogo Pyrrha mirando extrañada a Lilith.

— Es un sí... Y es un no a la vez — La súcubo lila mira hacia los lados un poco insegura — Soy lo que llamaría. Una estudiante de intercambio

La recién despertada siente la brisa del ambiente y empieza a abrazarse a si misma del frío... Llegando a notar — Que... ¿¡Que le paso a mi ropa!? ¿¡Y porqué estoy desnuda!? — Entre la creciente histeria y pánico, el cuerpo de la campeona empieza a ponerse en un tono gris plateado. Junto al cabello rojo que se vuelve oscuro hasta ser negro — ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡Que me está pasando!?

— ¡Cálmate Pyrrha! Primero respira y tranquilízate — Ordeno Ruby con ligera seriedad.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¿¡No vez que estoy completamente desnuda!? ¡Y mi cuerpo se está volviendo gris! — Exclamo en pánico Pyrrha y comienza a sentir que su cuerpo se vuelve viscoso en que las piernas se esparcen volviéndose masa gelatinosa — ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Que me está pasando!? ¿¡Estoy enferma!? ¿¡Me voy a morir!?

— Primero haz lo que Ruby te ordeno... Tranquilízate y relájate lo más que puedas — Pidió Lilith poniendo la palma de su mano al frente — Confía en mí. Haz el intento y luego concéntrate

— Eh.. Está bien — Pyrrha cerrando los ojos, empieza a respirar hondo y luego de un minuto logra relajarse. Que enseguida la parte viscosa empieza a juntarse, y a los pocos segundos el cuerpo vuelve a su tono de piel original. Y lo mismo ocurre con el cabello, que viéndose los brazos responde — Funciono... Muchas gracias chicas

La súcubo Lilith mira seriamente para interrogar — Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte... ¿Que estabas haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué ocurrió antes que perdieras la consciencia?

— Bueno... Una mujer reportera me buscaba para hacerme una entrevista. Y me pidió que la siguiera hasta aquí — Detallo la líder Pyrrha recuperando un poco la compostura — Y luego... Algo extraño y horrible paso

— ¿Algo extraño y horrible? — Pensó la híbrida súcubo.

— De la nada una cosa asquerosa, que era una especie de gelatina azul se pegó a mis pies. Y la mujer luego se transformó en esa masa azul y salto hacía a mí... Cubriéndome de esa baba, y por poco creí que me iba a comer — Término de explicar horrorizada la campeona, abrazándose a si misma del frío.

— Ya veo... — Asiente la súcubo Lilith y responde en decir — Aparentemente, acabas de fusionarte con una demonio... Más concretamente una Chica Slime

— ¿Fusionarme con qué? No lo entiendo — Dijo Pyrrha confundida y a unos pasos de entrar en pánico — Acaso... ¿Ya no soy humana?

— Es una larga historia — Dijo Ruby mirando hacia un lado un poco nerviosa — Mejor que nos acompañes a la oficina del director

— ¡Espera! — Exclama Pyrrha con la cara enrojeciendo de la pena — Estoy desnuda. Necesito ropa para salir en público

— De eso me encargo — La capucha de Ruby empieza a desprenderse en varios murciélagos, que pronto rodean a la desnuda Pyrrha. Que se muestra aterrada — No te asustes, estos murciélagos no te harán daño

— E-e-en se-se-serio — Dijo asustada la chica Slime, que incómoda al tener a tantos murciélagos cubriendo su cuerpo. Se sorprende al ver como estos se amoldan en transformarse en la ropa que usualmente usa — ¿¡Como haces esto!? ¿¡Forma parte de tu Semblanza!?

— Te lo explicaré luego — Dijo la súcubo híbrida mientras camina hacia la academia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de la oficina del director. Este explicó que estuvo al tanto del repentino ataque de Pyrrha, por parte de la falsa reportera. Que resultó ser una chica Slime haciéndose pasar por una humana. Gracias a la cantidad de cámaras de seguridad, en especial las que hay a fuera de la academia. Lo cual se pudo ver con lujo y detalle todo, hasta aquel proceso de fusión. En que aquella chica slime de color azul se volvió gris metálica, terminando en tomar la forma de Pyrrha. Después de ver tal grabación, entre la par de súcubos tuvieron que hacerle una larga explicación de su condición a la campeona Nikos. Para que estuviera en total contexto de la situación presente, haciendo que la misma llegase a la siguiente conclusión.

— A ver si lo entendí... Tu antes eras una chica normal, hasta que conociste a Lilith que es una súcubo y te fusionaste con ella. Obteniendo todas sus habilidades, siendo más de lo que puede hacer tu Semblanza ¿Y lo mismo me está pasando a mí?

— Así es Pyrrha — Asiente tranquilamente Ruby — La cuestión es... ¿Qué nuevas habilidades tienes?

— Cómo ahora eres una Slime, eso significa que eres casi inmune a los ataques físicos y puedes moldear tu cuerpo de varias formas. Principalmente en objetos sólido como ropa, herramientas y armas blancas de carácter punzante, cortante o de golpear como martillos por ejemplo — Explicó Lilith de forma pensativa.

— Hmm... Fascinante ¿Eso es todo lo que la señorita Nikos ahora puede hacer? — Pregunta el director Ozpin mostrando interés.

— Técnicamente hay más. Siendo la capacidad de hacer magia elemental, curativa y transmutación. Aparte que hay Slime que tienen una alta capacidad de aprendizaje de técnicas y habilidades de otros demonios, o seres vivos de notorio poder — Detallo la súcubo Lilith levantando el dedo índice.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! — Exclama Ruby mirando con estrellas en los ojos a Pyrrha.

— Hay algo que no entiendo — Intervino la profesora Goodwitch — ¿Que quería esa chica Slime con la estudiante Nikos? Para atacarla de ese modo

— Creó tener la respuesta — Dijo Lilith levantando la mano — En el mundo donde provengo. El Makai, hay una gran guerra a gran escala. Que está provocando que demonios vayan a otros mundos, como este por ejemplo para buscar refugio. O en este caso buscar un atajo para hacerse más fuerte, mediante la fusión de seres humanos

— Interesante revelación señorita Aensland, pero algo que me intriga — Cuestiona el director mirando fijamente a la súcubo — ¿En que repercute esa fusión de demonio y humano? ¿También se aplica a los faunos?

— Eso último no lo sé. Pero lo primero ya lo viví al fusionarme con Ruby, en que mi poder aumentó de forma abismal en comparación a como era antes... Por lo que en teoría, se pueda aplicar con otros demonios — Responde Lilith con una mirada seria — Y una vez fusionados volverían al Makai. Para participar en la guerra que azota a ese mundo

— Por cierto director Ozpin ¿Ha visto las noticias? — Pregunta Ruby con curiosidad — En donde últimamente se ha reportado casos de gente, que han cambiado abruptamente. Pareciendo personas distintas en actuar y en capacidades físicas

— Ya veo... Asumo que a eso se refiere la señorita Aensland — Asiente el director bebiendo un poco de su café.

— Entonces, lo mejor será informar de esto al general Ironwood y a todas las fuerzas militares de los cuatro reinos — Sugirió la profesora mientras se ajusta los lentes.

— ¡Esperen! Creó que deberían de pensarlo — Protesto Ruby preocupada — Digo, esto se podría mal interpretar y crea pánico. En donde demonios que solo quieren vivir en paz podrían verse afectados... Si ya la discriminación hacia los faunos es algo serio. Esto sería mucho peor

— Lo entiendo bien señorita Rose... ¿Qué es lo que usted sugiere? — Interroga el director.

— Qué tal si... Mantenemos esto en secreto todo el tiempo necesario. Hasta que llegue el momento justo para hacerlo público — Dijo la súcubo híbrida de forma optimista y voltea a ver a la otra súcubo — Digo, si solo ustedes, mi padre y mi hermana Yang saben la verdad de mí y de Lilith. Puede que esto sea más fácil de lo que parece

— Lo capto... ¿Pero cómo se hará ante estos casos de invasión de demonios? — Pregunta la profesora Goodwitch intrigada.

— Tengo una idea — Dijo Ruby mirando a su amiga súcubo — Podría patrullar por la ciudad, mientras Lilith toma mi lugar en la academia — De forma instantánea, Lilith se transforma en Ruby — ¿Lo ven? Será como estar en dos lugares a la vez

— Honestamente señorita Rose, no deja de sorprender las habilidades que ustedes dos tienen. A la par del ingenio de cómo lo emplean — Dijo el director Ozpin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Oigan ¿Qué hay de mí? — Pregunta Pyrrha llamando la atención de todos — ¿Me voy a quedar así de por vida?

— Pues... Sí. Una vez que te hayas fusionado con un demonio, ya no hay vuelta atrás para ambos — Responde Lilith preocupada, que al ver la expresión de tristeza de Pyrrha le exclama — ¡Pero no es tan malo como parece! Digo están las ventajas de habilidades y magia que mencione. Más una larga, muy larga longevidad de millones de años y hasta más. Hasta un poder muy superior al de cualquier humano

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O estás mintiendo para que me sienta bien? — Cuestiona Pyrrha muy preocupada.

— Hablo por la verdad — Dijo Lilith levantándose de su asiento — Que conozco demonios que tienen millones de años de edad, y se ven iguales a un humano en plena adolescencia

— _¿Serán más antiguos que yo y Salem?_ — Pensó Ozpin sumamente intrigado ante la declaración de la súcubo.

— _Si eso es cierto... Tal vez deba considerar fusionarme con una demonio _— Pensó la profesora Goodwitch con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia abajo.

— Pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer para asistir a clases? ¿Pruebas y entrenamientos? ¿Y estar con mis amigos? Sin mostrar nada sospechoso — Cuestiono la chica slime mirando hacia abajo, notando como su cuerpo se vuelve gris metálico.

Entre la par de súcubos se miran entre sí, y al unísono con caras inexpresivas responden — Aprende a dominar tus habilidades

— ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera sé que hacer — Digo Pyrrha agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Es cierto… Tal vez Lilith te pueda ayudar — Insinúo la súcubo híbrida mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Yo?... Pero si soy una súcubo. No una Slime — Dijo Lilith señalándose a si misma con los ojos entreabiertos.

— Pero tú me enseñaste todo lo que se de poderes súcubo. Y todo eso, serias una buena maestra — Insiste Ruby de forma optimista.

— Es porque es también todo lo que yo puedo hacer… En cambio desconozco como una Slime emplea sus poderes — Afirma Lilith un poco inquieta.

— Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Digo, para mi eres la más adecuada para enseñarle este tipo de cosas — Sugirió Ruby con un poco de inocencia en su mirada.

— Esta bien, hagamos esto — La súcubo mira a la recién chica slime — Muy bien Pyrrha, intenta concentrarte en tu cuerpo. Más precisamente recrear tu ropa

— ¿Recrear ropa? No entiendo a qué se refiere — Cuestiona la profesora confundida.

— Esto tiene una explicación — Ruby chasquea sus dedos y repente la ropa que lleva Pyrrha puesta se desprende en varios murciélagos, y estos van a su dueña para volverse en su capucha negra.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Esto era realmente necesario!? — Exclama Pyrrha histérica cubriéndose los pechos y la entrepierna.

— Confía en mi Pyrrha. Intenta recordar cómo es tu ropa y concéntrate en moldear las partes necesarias — Sugiere Lilith poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

— E-está bien — Nerviosa, intenta hacer lo que le piden y cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco sale de su corsé y falda, con el detalle de ser de color metálico y que de pronto tales prendas desaparecen volviendo a estar desnuda — ¡No puedo! ¡No se cómo hacerlo!

— Déjame ayudarte — La súcubo Lilith camina estando en frente de la chica slime, y pone su mano encima de la cabeza de Pyrrha. En que Lilith concentrando un poco su poder hace que el cuerpo de Pyrrha se moldee a como estaba antes de fusionarse, con todo y ropa a su color original — ¿Qué tal?

— Increíble — Dijo Pyrrha muy impresionada viéndose a si misma frente a un espejo de tamaño completo — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Solo use mi telekinesia en ti, para amoldar tu cuerpo. Y fue muy fácil dado a tu fisionomía de slime, y francamente es algo que tu misma puedes hacer — Explicó la súcubo con una sonrisa.

— Eso fue genial. Quiero intentarlo — Ruby se pone en frente de Pyrrha muy entusiasta. Y yace lo mismo de poner su mano encima de la slime, para amoldarla a que tomé su misma forma totalmente idéntica en apariencia — Es como tener a otra doble más

— No puede ser — Dijo Pyrrha con los ojos muy abiertos, viéndose al espejo y notar que ha tomado la forma de Ruby Rose. Y luego se cubre la boca al notar algo más impresionante — Mi voz... Es la de Ruby ¿Soy Ruby en apariencia y voz?

— Interesante... Déjame ver — Lilith vuelve a poner su mano encima de la cabeza de Pyrrha/Ruby para transformarla en ella misma, en su forma súcubo — No tenía idea que se pudiera hacer esto

— Me siento rara con estas alas — Dijo Pyrrha con la voz de Lilith viéndose en el espejo y quedando extrañada al ver como mueve sus alas de súcubo.

— O ¿Que tal hacer esto? — Ruby toma la mano de Lilith y junto a la suya, la vuelven a poner sobre la cabeza de Pyrrha. Transformándola en una fusión de Ruby y Lilith, con el corte de cabello y rostro de Ruby combinado con el color lila de Lilith, más que en los ojos por el lado izquierdo es rojo y por el derecho es plateado como Ruby. La ropa por otro lado es una versión modificada de la ropa que Pyrrha usa, adaptada al estilo súcubo en que el corsé marrón con la falda se vuelve un leotardo marrón, cuyos guanteletes son reemplazados por elegantes guantes de vestir hasta los antebrazos y un con un anillo dorado en el dedo índice de ambas manos. Las botas de calzas doradas, son reemplazadas por pantimedias amarillas y con tacones marrones. Y llevas las alas de súcubo tanto de espalda como de cabeza — ¿Qué tal Pyrrha? ¿Te gusta?

— Ah pues... No está mal... ¿Un momento? ¿Mi voz volvió? — Dijo sorprendida la modificada Pyrrha al verse en el espejo y notar que su voz original volvió a ser la misma.

— Bueno, lo que te hicimos lo puedes hacer tu misma si te lo propones — Insinuó Lilith de manera motivacional — ¿Por qué no intentas tu misma volver a tu apariencia original?

— Esta bien — Cerrando los ojos, Pyrrha vuelve a concentrarse de manera que todo su cuerpo se vuelve en una masa humanoide, como si fuera una maniquí de metal. Y a los pocos segundos se moldea a volver a su aspecto de siempre... Salvo el detalle que su cabello pasa a negro, sus ojos son plateados, el tono de piel es totalmente blanco, y el color de la ropa es gris oscuro — Lo logre... Aunque casi

— No te preocupes Pyrrha, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo es cuestión de práctica y lo dominarás — Dijo Ruby dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de la chica Slime — Tengo una idea director Ozpin

— ¿Una idea? ¿De qué se trata señorita Rose? — Dijo el director intrigado.

— Que Pyrrha se quede aquí para que aprenda a dominar sus nuevos poderes. Y una vez que esté lista, pueda volver a clases — Contesta la súcubo híbrida con ojos optimistas hacía la campeona de Mistral.

— Interesante idea... Pero dime, aproximadamente ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la señorita Nikos? El aprendizaje de tales habilidades — Cuestiona Ozpin muy interesado.

— Bueno... Puede variar. A mí me tomo casi dos meses dominar mis poderes de súcubo... Por lo que ese tiempo sería el adecuado — Insinuó Ruby rascándose la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice.

— ¿¡Dos meses!? ¿Eso no es mucho tiempo? — Exclama Pyrrha con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Qué hay de la academia? ¿Y mi equipo?

— No se preocupe señorita Nikos. Su futura ausencia será tomada, como traslado para clases especiales. Con reingreso hasta nuevo aviso — Decreto Ozpin con tranquilidad.

— Esta bien director… Hare mi mejor esfuerzo — Asintió la campeona preocupada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Luego del anuncio sobre el retiro temporal de Pyrrha Nikos, cuyo entrenamiento fue camuflado de ¨ Curso Intensivo ¨ muchos estudiantes lo tomaron como algo normal a raíz de la fama que precede a la invicta campeona de Mistral... Por otro lado su equipo más precisamente su equipo, que entre Nora y Ren comprendieron de inmediato el retiro de su líder. En que la imperativa Nora asumió como ¨ Cosas de gente famosa e importante ¨

Pero... En el caso de Jaune Arc — _Si Pyrrha se va para mejorar y ser mejor líder. Entonces debo entrenar triple o el quíntuple, para no defraudarla ni a los demás_ — Pensó con total convicción, dispuesto a llevar su entrenamiento infernal a un nuevo nivel. Con usar brazaletes pesados de 150 kilogramos cada uno en los brazos y en las piernas llevar calzas metálicas de 200 kilogramos, para hacer carreras de 100 kilómetros al día alrededor de la academia. De la misma manera levantando pesas de dos toneladas, cada vez que iba al gimnasio. Hacer repeticiones de golpes y patadas en sacos de arena, llegando a romper más de uno en el proceso.

Al paso de los siguientes días, muchos comenzaron a ver entre la impresión e admiración a Jaune ante el gran empeño y dedicación hacía su entrenamiento. Al grado que algunos quisieron imitar la rutina que estaba llevando, lo cual muchos por casi decir todos se rindieron al poco tiempo ante el agotamiento. Lo cual muchos se preguntaban, de como hacía Jaune Arc para seguir adelante ante semejante infierno, y que más de casi se le cayó la mandíbula cuando Jaune confeso que lleva pesas en las extremidades todo el tiempo, incluyendo en clases y que solo se los quita cuando tiene que ducharse y al momento de dormir, aunque de vez en cuando dormía con las pesas puestas sin siquiera sentir su peso.

Por otra parte otros se mostraban preocupados ante el extremo régimen, en que se sometía Jaune. En especial por los casos, en las que el joven Arc se desmayó del agotamiento. Inclusive entre sus compañeros de equipo Nora y Ren, de vez en cuando veían de como Jaune se quitaba las pesas durante las noches y se le notaban marcas rojas de ampollas, más las expresiones de alivio o de dolor. De cuál en cada intento por intervenir o tan siquiera preguntarle de su estado, Jaune respondía con un ¨ Estoy bien ¨ ¨ Esto no es nada ¨ ¨ Es parte del entrenamiento ¨

Tales preocupaciones se extrapolo a los docentes. En donde algunos estudiantes como un tal Cardin Winchester proponían luchar contra Jaune en un duelo de prueba. Y este acepto, bajo la condición de cambiar sus pesas, por otras todavía más pesadas. De dos tonelada cada una, estando llevando más cuatro toneladas en total del cuál muchos al ver eso pensaron que el chico perdió la cordura. Más cuando Jaune decide tomar una hacha de doble hoja y del doble de su tamaño, más de un gran peso proporcional a su tamaño de 2,50 metros de largo. Que al momento de empezar la prueba se registraba el Aura de Jaune al límite de rojo. Peor todavía al ver la dificultad en que se movía, que lo único que hacía era defenderse y reaccionar a los ataques de Cardin, cubriéndose con las pesas y la gran hacha... Hasta que en un descuido se cayó y término por dislocarse los huesos de los brazos y piernas. Más perdiendo la consciencia en el acto. Lo cual provocó un escándalo entre los estudiantes y profesores, creyendo que el estudiante Arc fallecido... Pero entre la multitud aparece Ruby en ofrecerse voluntariamente en llevar a Jaune a la enfermería, de cuál lo carga entre sus brazos. Cosa que provoco diversas reacciones, siendo varias de asombro y otras de profunda envidia de estar cerca de una belleza como Ruby Rose.

Dentro de la enfermería, la súcubo híbrida pone al joven Arc en la cama. Y presintiendo que necesita de un buen tratamiento, procede a darle un profundo besó en la boca. Siendo la segunda vez para Ruby en besar a un chico y lo mismo para el inconsciente Jaune, mientras las heridas y articulaciones se restauran por completo. Y de manera inconsciente los niveles de Aura aumentaron a un ritmo abismal.

— _Veamos cómo esta_ — Pensó Ruby con la cara ligeramente roja del beso y preocupada ante la salud del chico. Por lo que procede a quitarle la camisa — ¡Oh por Oum! — Exclamo impresionada viendo el bien definido torso del chico más los firmes pectorales. En que la híbrida se quedó hipnotizada, que sin querer derrama un hilo de sangre por la nariz — _Por aquí parece estar bien, mejor reviso las piernas_ — Quita los zapatos y los pantalones, para mirar embobada lo bien torneadas e definidos que están los muslos y tobillos. En que la súcubo híbrida viendo a detalle, era como ver a una figura de acción a tamaño real de un héroe de acción. Y llegándose llevar por la excitación, procede a manosearles las piernas, brazos y el torso de manera que extrañamente a Ruby se le podía ver unos brillantes corazones las pupilas — _Parece que todo está bien... Y para asegurarme_ — Se acerca lentamente al rostro del chico, dando otro profundo beso. Solo que más intenso y apasionado, con lo cual estuvo más de casi tres minutos pesada. Que ya al separarse se retira despidiéndose de Jaune y camina con un pensamiento en mente — _Los chicos realmente saben muy bien _

— _Veamos quien es nuestro paciente_ — Pensó la doctora Margatroid con una pequeña sonrisa al entrar, y al momento de ver al estudiante — ¡Por todos los dioses! — Se queda entre impresionada y ruborizada ante la figura del joven Arc, que de forma instintiva su cola de escorpión se eriza. Luego de su Scroll comienza a tomar unas fotos — _Tal vez me demanden por esto. Pero esto vale su peso en oro_

-.-.-.-.-

Paralelamente a todo, Pyrrha entrena con la súcubo Lilith dentro de una zona completamente aislada de la academia. Donde tanto la súcubo como la slime estaban en sus verdaderas formas, o en la actual en el caso de Pyrrha... Donde el entrenamiento consistía, en que la campeona de Mistral aprenda y se adapte al 100% a sus nuevas características y capacidades como chica slime.

Los primeros días eran de practicar la habilidad de cambiar de forma, y moldear el cuerpo a voluntad de varias formas. Empezando en mantenerse constantemente en su forma humana, luego en experimentar en adoptar el aspecto y voz de Ruby e Lilith, inclusive en sus alas y habilidades súcubo. También en experimento en tomar la apariencia de su compañera de equipo Nora, luego del resto del equipo RWBY, empezando con Weiss, luego Blake y por ultima Yang. También experimento en hacerse pasar por su madre y la profesora Goodwitch. Que finalmente por curiosidad comenzó a tomar la forma de Jaune Arc... Con el detalle de ser una recreación femenina, de largo cabello rubio recogida en una coleta trenzada, rostro inocente e delicado casi similar a como era antes Ruby Rose de fusionarse con la súcubo pero con la tez de piel de Jaune, resaltantes bustos copa D, y tener una estatura de 10 centímetros más bajo que del chico... A grandes rasgos en vez de parecerse a su compañero de equipo, parece más ser una de sus siete hermanas.

— No lo entiendo... Me veo parecida a Jaune, más no idéntica a el — Dijo Pyrrha muy confundida cuya voz es muy aguda, siendo casi una versión femenina de la de Jaune... Luego cambia su forma a la de Ren... O mejor dicho se vuelve una recreación femenina, siendo el rostro un poco redondeado principalmente en el mentón y lleva maquillaje púrpura en las orejeras, el cabello esta más alargado y cuya cola de caballo cubre casi toda la espalda, y la camisa verde manga larga es reemplazada por un elegante vestido chino con dibujos de flores blancas y que los resaltantes bustos copa D se hacen muy llamativos a la vista, los pantalones blancos son cambiados por pantimedias blancas y lo mismo de los zapatos a simples zapatillas. Que viéndose al espejo se queda más confundida — Parezco ser una hermana o familiar de Ren. Hasta mi voz es muy diferente — La voz es de carácter tranquilo, tono bajo y casi de una niña de 13 años

— Creó tener una respuesta — Insinuó la súcubo Lilith haciendo un gesto pensativo — Según recuerdo la diferencia entre Slimes masculinos y femeninos, es que uno solo puede imitar perfectamente a seres de su mismo sexo. O sea en tu condición no puedes imitar con exactitud a un humano, fauno o hasta demonio del sexo opuesto. Sino solo ser una recreación femenina de ese chico que imitas

— Mmm... Ya entiendo — Dijo la Slime mirándose al espejo, detenidamente y haciendo poses de los más peculiares. Con resaltar la esbelta y bien proporcionada figura de la forma que está tomando — _Me veo sexy y misteriosa haciéndome pasar por Ren — _ Vuelve a transformarse en la Jaune chica, para hacer poses de una ídolo pop — _En contraste, me veo adorable e inocente haciéndome pasar por Jaune_ — Saca su Scroll para hacerse varias selfies en diversas poses de chica energética y alegre. Enseguida se transforma en Ren chica para hacerse otras selfies en poses de practicante de artes marciales, y de sensual chica china con un abanico negro cubriendo parte del rostro.

Llena de curiosidad, Pyrrha vuelve a experimentar con transformar la ropa que lleva puesta en la de Ren chica, y hace un ligero cambio de color en el vestido verde a amarillo. Que inmediatamente se pone a hacerse selfies en poses de inocencia y ternura, de camarera, y de super heroína. Que una vez terminada vuelve a su forma original, pero manteniendo el vestido chino que ahora es rojo y los bordes e dibujos de flores son de color dorado — Puedo estar todo el día con esto. Fusionarme con una chica slime es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

— Me alegra saber que le veas el lado bueno a tus nuevos poderes — Dijo Lilith esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Iré... Al baño un momento. Puede que me tarde mucho — Aviso la slime mirando hacia los lados, que una vez dentro de los tocadores comienza transformar su ropa en la de Jaune y se mira al espejo ruborizada — _Se siente como estuviera dentro de Jaune_ — Luego de manosearse los pechos. Adopta la forma de la Jaune femenina mirándose al espejo, esbozando una torcida sonrisa de pervertida — _Esto es mucho mejor_ — Comienza a masturbarse con una mano en los pechos y la otra en la entrepierna. Que revolcándose de la excitación gime como animal en celo, y estando muy sumergida en sus fantasía sexuales sin control...

La súcubo Lilith revisa el baño, y al escuchar los constantes gemidos de Pyrrha, se acerca a ver con más detalle. Y al ver lo que hace la chica slime, con una mirada inexpresiva de ojos vacíos se da la vuelta, y se retira mientras se mentaliza — _Haré que no vi nada... Y pensar que mi hermana tenía fetiches extraños_

Al paso de los días, Pyrrha aprende más cosas de sus capacidades de Slime junto a combinar su Semblanza de polaridad. Que gracias a eso, es capaz de unir partes de su cuerpo separadas. Sea de forma voluntaria, o tras ser atacada en quedar mutilada en varias partes. De lo cual lo descubrió en sus Sparrings contra la súcubo de pelo lila, en que esta no se contuvo en usar su poder y en más de una ocasión termino sin querer por desmembrar a Pyrrha, solo que esta al no sentir mucho dolor, le fue fácil reconstruirse y de lo cual le ayudo a comprender mejor sus capacidades regenerativas. Más adelante experimenta en arrancarse un brazo y que este se mueva de forma voluntaria en medio del bosque, que en el transcurso dicha extremidad se topó con un Grimm Ursa. Que el brazo se abalanza hacia la cabeza del monstruo, y el brazo se transforma en la masa amorfa de metal líquido para lentamente engullir al Grimm y en menos de unos cinco segundos termina por absorberlo.

Pyrrha llama su parte pérdida, que regresa en la forma de una ardilla y salta hacia el hombro de la chica slime, e inmediatamente la ardilla se vuelve en la masa líquida en adentrarse al cuerpo de su dueña, y esta mira como su brazo se reconstruye.

— Hmm... Es curioso. No sabía que los Grimms se puedan comer, y siento como si me hubiera vuelto más poderosa — Comento Pyrrha viendo su mano derecha que la cierra y luego la abre repetidas veces.

— Hasta donde recuerdo. Las chicas slime tienen la especialidad de hacerse más fuertes al absorber a otros seres vivos, inclusive se cree que hasta se hacen más inteligentes por absorber no solo la energía, sino también los recuerdos y conocimientos de sus víctimas — Decreto Lilith mirando hacia arriba con el dedo índice en el mentón — Y creó recordar que hay algo que a las chicas slime les encanta

— ¿Qué es lo que le encanta a una chica slime? — Pregunta Pyrrha muy curiosa.

La súcubo se sonroja un poco y mira hacia los lados, para entonces acercarse un poco y susurrar con los ojos entreabiertos — Les encantan el semen de los hombres. En especial de los hombres humanos

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiono Pyrrha ruborizada de la vergüenza... Luego se le viene a la mente a Jaune, y su mirada cambia a una con los ojos ensombrecidos más esbozando una sonrisa — Interesante información

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la noche dentro de un callejón oscuro de la ciudad de Vale. Un grupo de criminales acaban de haber asaltado una tienda de Polvo y en el proceso mataron a sangre fría al dueño de la tienda, que ahora mismo revisan el material robado.

— Bueno, bueno ¿Que tenemos aquí? — Hablo en tono malicioso un hombre de cabello rubio que lleva puesta una máscara que oculta sus ojos, que abre la maleta repleta de Polvo.

— Genial jefe ¿Cuándo tendremos la paga? — Habló emocionada una chica rubia con pequeña cola de caballo por debajo.

— Paciencia, todo a su momento. Primero hay que comunicarse con Roman Torchwick, para ver que nos puede ofrecer a cambió — Dijo el líder criminal muy serio.

— Esta bien jefe. Estoy ansiosa por ver cuánto dinero ganaremos — Insinuó entusiasmada una chica de resaltantes ojos azules y largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura.

De repente se escuchó unas pisadas aproximarse y verse la sombra de una persona. Que de manera discreta desaparece de la vista.

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? — Exclamo el hombre en alerta, y saca una pistola.

— Sea, quien sea, no saldrá ileso — Advierte la rubia de ojos azules.

Las dos secuaces femeninas salen a inspeccionar en lo profundo del callejón. Sólo encuentra un garaje sucio con varios objetos tirados y basura por doquier, y lo más cercano a alguien haciendo ruido es un pequeño perro amarillo que persigue una bolsa transparente, que está siendo arrastrado por la brisa.

— Falsa alarma. solo era un adorable perrito — Dijo la secuaz femenina esbozando una sonrisa. Hasta que de repente escucho otro ruido que la puso en alerta.

— Vino de por haya — Señaló la otra secuaz femenina.

Más avanzando llegan a otro garaje que está totalmente oscuro, en la que una va hacía un switch a intentar encender — Maldición, no hay luz aquí — De la nada le cae una gota encima del cabello. Y pasándose el dedo revisa el tipo de material — ¿Qué carajo es esto? Es asqueroso

— ¡AAAHHHH! — La otra secuaz es atacada por una masa gelatinosa, que no se logra distinguir entre la oscuridad y termina por engullir por completo a la chica.

— ¡Darjeeling! — Grito preocupada la otra secuaz y nota que otras gotas del mismo material caen encima. Y mira arriba para luego ser atacada por otra masa que la engulle enteramente en menos de un segundo. En que nadie no pudo escuchar sus gritos junto con su compañera, hasta llegar a ser digeridas por la masa.

A casi 10 minutos, el jefe criminal comenzó a impacientarse y mira hacia el callejón molesto — Carajo ¿Que tanto se tardan esa par de pendejas? — Ve un par de sombras emerger en medio de la zona — ¡Por fin! ¿Que estuvieron haciendo todo el jodido tiempo?

— Discúlpanos jefe. Es que en medio del callejón nos encontramos con agentes de Roman, y estuvimos conversando con ellos para hacer un acuerdo relacionado a venderles en un buen precio la cantidad de Polvo que acabamos de robar. Están muy ansiosos por tener ese Polvo — Informo la secuaz femenina esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Impresionante. Para ser unas novatas que apenas han asesinado a más de diez policías molestos, se nota que tienen gran talento para el crimen — Dijo el jefe con ligero regocijo ante sus secuaces.

— Por favor síguenos — Pidió la chica sonriendo acompañada con ojos vacíos sin vida… Como si hubiera perdido el alma.

Acatando la petición vuelven a la profundidad del callejón, en una gran oscuridad casi absoluta y se adentran a un garaje de un establecimiento abandonado. En que el jefe criminal pregunta — ¿En serio que es aquí?

— Así es jefe. Y no se preocupe, que pronto llegaran — Asiente la secuaz femenina manteniendo una larga sonrisa.

— ¿En dónde putas están las luces? Este jodido lugar está demasiado oscuro, que no veo ni mierda — Insistió el jefe a poco de desesperarse.

— Pero jefe… De acuerdo al contacto, nos pidió que nos encontráramos en un lugar oscuro je, je, je — Insinuó la otra secuaz femenina entre risas.

— Que se jodan esos pendejos. Ya deben de estar muy mayores para jugar al cliché mafioso — Molesto, el tipo intenta buscar el switch del garaje con mucha dificultad por lo profundamente oscuro de la zona. Que pasado un minuto logra encender las luces — Por fin, algo de iluminación — Que sin darse cuenta a su espalda, una de las chicas le da un fuerte golpe de palma en el cuello. Que lo deja tirado en el suelo boca arriba — ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡Soy tu jefe maldita sea!

— Nos pidieron que obedeciéramos la petición. Y usted no cumplió su parte… Por lo que tendré que castigarlo — Hablo la chica rubia con una expresión fría, para luego esbozar una sonrisa torcida y sentarse entre las piernas de quien se supone que es su jefe — Te castigare de forma muy especial

— ¡Maldición Collette! ¡Soy tu superior! ¡¿Y qué es eso de castigo especial?! — Protesto el criminal mientras intenta zafarse, teniendo los antebrazos sujetados por las manos de la chica. Que de forma inexplicable tiene una gran fuerza, haciendo casi imposible mover los brazos — ¡Darjeeling haz algo!

— ¿Dijiste algo jefe? — Hablo la otra secuaz femenina de nombre Darjeeling mirando la maleta abierta con el Polvo, luego la cierra — Me llevare esto

— Ustedes… ¡Hijas de la grandísima puta! ¡Me traicionaron! — Grito el jefe criminal con total odio hacia las chicas — ¡Ya verán! ¡Cuando lleguen Roman y sus hombres! ¡Verán lo que es sufrir el infierno!

— ¿Quiénes? Ah ¿Te creíste que realmente vendrían? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Eres demasiado crédulo e idiota para dejarte manipular tan fácil? ¡Ja, ja, ja! — Dijo Collette con maliciosas risas, mientras que la otra chica se queda parada mirando con una sonrisa retorcida. Digna de una psicópata asesina.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una vez que me libere y ponga las manos encima!... ¡Mmmm! ¡Hmmm! — Siguió maldiciendo el hombre, hasta que de repente una masa metálica le tapa la boca.

— Ya cállate, eres demasiado ruidoso — la criminal Collette muestra su mano derecha y los dedos comienza a alargarse hasta volverse en afiladas cuchillas, en que el sujeto se queda paralizado de la sorpresa y del miedo. Mientras la chica con su mano zarpa, desgarra la camisa y parte de los pantalones del hombre. Dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso, muslos y proporcionado miembro viril — Para estar entre los treinta y algo de años. Tienes un cuerpo bien esculpido jefe… Y con buen olor

— Cuando termines… Crees ¿Qué me dejarías saborearlo aunque sea un poco? — Pregunto Darjeeling mirando con ojos lujuriosos mientras respira con ligera pesadez con las mejillas rojas de la excitación.

— Tu turno tomara tiempo… Porque iré muy duro — Collette con corazones rosados en las pupilas, transforma sus manos en amorfas masa metálicas que cubren los brazos del hombre que inmediatamente se endurece como si de yeso se tratase. Luego se monta encima de la entrepierna del tipo para follarlo, de manera que pareciera ser un taladro humano con bajar y subir a un ritmo alocado — Que bien se siente — Pasado casi unos tres minutos de sexo salvaje. El cuerpo de la chica pierde su color para volverse enteramente en un gris metálico, y ya satisfecha de haberse saboreado una cantidad de semen prosigue en engullir al tipo… Hasta terminar por devorarlo por completo…

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Muchas gracias jovencita. En serio no sabe lo mucho que le agradezco que haya arrestado a esos criminales — Hablo muy agradecido el dueño de la tienda de Polvo de la ciudad, mientras carga entre sus brazos la maleta con el Polvo robado.

— No se preocupe, acá la oficial Atago solo cumplió su deber de limpiar la ciudad de todo criminal que haga actos indebidos — Contesto cortésmente y con el gesto de saludo militar con la mano izquierda en la frente. Una chica de ojos azules y de largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, que viste un uniforme militar femenino con gorro militar azul de visor negro y una estrella en el medio, una chaqueta de manga larga más una camisa blanca con corbata azul marino y la insignia de una estrella en el pecho izquierdo, lleva también guantes negros. Mini falda azul con pantimedias negras y tacones azules — Que tenga una feliz noche y no dude en llamar a las autoridades por si vienen algún asaltante

Una vez devuelto el material robado, la chica policía camina hacia las afueras de la ciudad mientras mira muy reflexiva las estrellas en la luz de la noche. Que ya adentrándose en los bosque su cabello comienza a volverse rojo mientras que su rostro cambia, revelando ser Pyrrha Nikos y mira sus manos mientras reflexiona — _Es extraño… Devore cuerpos de seres humanos que acabaron de perder la vida y obtuve lo que quedaba de su aura, memorias y aspecto físico. Luego absorbí a unas criminales que junto a su jefe cometieron crimines imperdonables, hasta tuve mi primera vez haciéndolo con un hombre_ — Sonríe con la mejillas rojas al recordar a su ultima víctima — _Y se sintió bien_ — Luego su sonrisa es reemplazada por una expresión seria y reflexiva — _Lo extraño, es que no sentí asco, odio, ni siquiera un poco de empatía por haber matado a seres humanos… Es como si fuera lo mismo que matar insectos… Iré a preguntarle a Lilith si esto es normal_

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas de Autor: ¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo les tratan la vida? Bien… Perdón por la larga ausencia, y me disculpo si este capítulo no les haya sido de su agrado o este sobrecargado de cierta manera. La verdad que este, al igual que el resto del fic lo estoy escribiendo muy sobre la marcha, donde ciertas ideas las implemento a medida que escriba o se me vayan ocurriendo… Y la larga ausencia fue porque… Fui víctima del peor enemigo de todo escritor ¡EL BLOQUEO MENTAL! Y literal, no tenía idea de cómo proseguir con el capítulo y en las dos primeras páginas ni siquiera tenía título fijo para empezar. Así de jodido estaba con la historia, y casi que ciertas partes o ideas puestas en escenas se me ocurrieron de puro milagro. Siendo una de ellas que Pyrrha se fusione con una Chica Slime a raíz de otro de mis fics que toma algo similar, también la idea de Jaune entrenando a su cuenta fue otra cosa que pienso poner a prueba en el otro fic. Más específicamente el de RWBY X Tate no Yuusha, que también pienso continuarlo.**

**Insisto… Me disculpo profundamente si el capítulo no fue de su agrado. Y espero mejorar para los siguientes capítulos a subir y de cómo la historia progrese… Y descuiden que Pyrrha e Ruby, no serán las únicas que serán fusionadas con una demonio. Otras tres chicas correrán la misma suerte… O mala suerte en su caso. No diré nombres, pero creo que más de uno se dará una idea a quienes me refiero.**

**Sin más, se despide El Pegaso Negro.**


	6. Jaune Arc El Súper Poderoso

**Capítulo 6:**

**Jaune Arc. El Súper Poderoso**

En un laboratorio en el Makai, aquel misterioso hombre demonio revisa sus datos de investigación recopilados sobre el mundo gobernado por humanos llamado Renmant.

— _Al final la chica Slime que envié para que se fusionara con aquella humana destacada, evoluciono a una Slime metálica pero en el proceso su alma fue asimilada por la humana y esta termino por tener el control total… Una prueba que la fusión entre humano y demonio, aunque tentadora en los beneficios que pueda ofrecer. No deja de ser una riesgosa situación de resultados aleatorios_ — Viendo los monitores de aves espías en que observa los movimientos de la chica Slime Pyrrha Nikos, en medio de su entrenamiento junto a la súcubo Lilith Aensland. El hombre voltea hacia otra pantalla, que muestra a alguien corriendo entre los bosques — _¿Qué tenemos aquí? _

**-.-.-.-.-**

A unos metros cerca del Bosque Esmeralda se encuentra el joven estudiante de cazador, Jaune Arc con el cuerpo brillando a raíz de su aura y corriendo en que sus brazos y piernas más pecto lleva unas pesas de 2,5 toneladas. Cargando en total 13 toneladas, que pese al inhumano peso que lleva consigo sigue moviéndose con total tranquilidad e soltura y llegando a un punto termina pararse mostrando una animada mirada, llena de mucha determinación.

— Ok… Hoy es el día 70, espero haber terminado correctamente el entrenamiento — Pensó Jaune esbozando una larga sonrisa mientras saca su manual para ser el mejor cazador de la historia. Y checa la página en donde empezó su régimen de entrenamiento intenso.

_**Muy bien, si hiciste todo bien. Hay efectivos métodos para verificar que tan fuerte te has vuelto si has seguido el entrenamiento al pie de la letra durante 70 días consecutivos:**_

_**1 - Intenta romper una gigantesca roca, con un solo golpe**_

_**2 - Golpea el suelo con toda la fuerza de tu aura, para crear un profundo cráter. La clave es que sea por encima de los 5 metros de profundidad como minino.**_

_**3 - Similar a la primera. Esta vez intenta destruir un duro muro de metal, del metal más duro que consigas. Si logras hacerlo de un solo golpe abras aprobado.**_

_**4 - Como test de velocidad, intenta hacer una vuelta a una ciudad entera corriendo a toda velocidad. Si has logrado una vuelta en menos de un minuto, y sin cansarte en el proceso, aprobaste.**_

_**5 - Para probar la fuerza de tus saltos, intenta hacer un gran salto lo más alto que puedas e intenta aterrizar sin lastimarse. Si el salto es superior a los 50 metros aprobaste.**_

_**6 - Como prueba final. Intenta derrotar a un Grimm, y que sea al más peligroso que te encuentres. Si logras derrotarlo de un solo golpe e inclusive a varios, finalmente abras aprobado el entrenamiento entero.**_

_**Recuerda. Concentra el poder de tu Aura en tus puños, piernas y el cuerpo entero. Se uno con el Aura mismo, la fuerza de tu alma lo es todo, tu verdadera fuerza interior.**_

_**Como detalle importante, vas a romper algo con tus puños, patadas o con tu mente. Romperlo una cosa como una roca, metal e incluso un ser vivo, implica destruir todos los átomos del que está compuesto esa materia. Todo en el universo está compuesto de átomos, tu cuerpo, la tierra, las plantas, los animales. Todo está compuesto de átomos, y si con el poder de tu Aura eres capaz de desintegrar una roca con solo golpearlo. Entonces estas a un verdadero paso de lo que significa ser alguien de gran poder.**_

_**A.T.T.E: Heihachi Mishima.**_

Luego de haber repasado la tarea, mira por los alrededores del bosque y llega a ver una gran roca del doble de su tamaño. Camina para estar cara a cara con la roca y posiciona su brazo derecho, listo para dar el primer golpe… Hasta que — _¡Un momento! Primero debo prepararme_ — Empieza a quitarse cada una de las pesas y las deja tiradas en el suelo, dejando grandes agujeros y cuyo impacto resuena por todo el bosque. Luego cierra los ojos, empieza a respirar hondo y — ¡Ooooooohhhhhh! — Concentra su Aura alrededor de su cuerpo, generando un intenso resplandor en todo el bosque. Que de forma inconsciente, algunos Grimms cercanos son desintegrados ante la mera exposición del resplandeciente Aura, y algunos lejanos huyen aterrados de no desaparecer por la cegadora luz blanca… Pasado unos segundos, el resplandor se aligera en una tenue Aura rodeando el cuerpo del joven Arc. Con la mirada hacia abajo, lentamente la levanta con la frente en alto y abriendo los ojos en una total seriedad — Estoy listo

El momento decisivo llego… Se dispone a lanzar su puño cargado de intensa Aura y.

**¡CRRAAAAAACCCKKKK!**

El puño traspasa la roca dejando una gran grieta que enseguida toda la roca se desquebraja. Rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, que inclusive las pequeñas partes terminaron por atomizarse, en que la roca de casi unos cuatro metros de alto fue destruida enteramente. Sin dejar absolutamente nada que ni siquiera ni un solo átomo se salvó del poder destructivo del Aura de Jaune Arc.

— Increíble… — El propio Jaune mira perplejo su propio puño. Casi sin poder creer lo que acaba de haber, de hasta cierto punto haber hecho magia con desintegrar enteramente aquella gran roca. Con solo el poder de su puño — Ok… Creo que pase la primera prueba. Intentare hacer la siguiente — Adoptando la postura del jinete, cierra un momento sus ojos para concentrar de nuevo el poder de su Aura en su puño derecho. Que llegado el momento — ¡Ahora!

**¡THOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMPPP!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la academia Beacon, un gran temblor se hace sentir por todo lo alto. Provocando que se desate el pánico en las aulas.

— ¡Todos debajo de las mesas! ¡Ahora! — Ordeno el profesor Port poniéndose debajo de su escritorio, mientras que todos los estudiante e incluyendo la misma Ruby Rose se esconde debajo de las mesas.

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay un temblor ahora?_ — Pensó Ruby muy alertada — _¿Será obra de un demonio?_

En la oficina del director, este junto a la profesora Goodwitch yacen debajo del escritorio muy tensos por el temblor que acabo de terminar.

— Han pasado años desde que hubo un temblor en Vale — Comento el director Ozpin levantándose de su escritorio.

— Es extraño, no hay indicios de posibilidad de desastres en las placas tectónicas de Vale. Para que ocurra una actividad sísmica de esta magnitud — Dijo Goodwitch muy preocupada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Volviendo con el joven Arc. Su puñetazo tras haber creado un peligroso temblor, hizo un profundo cráter de más de 10 metros de profundidad. Tanto, que pareciera haber sido obra un meteorito.

— _Guau… ¿Realmente este es el resultado del entrenamiento?_ — Hablo el chico muy impresionado de su hazaña, mientras reflexiona del siguiente paso — _Supongo que tendré que ir a la ciudad_ — Mentalizándose ante la idea de ir a la ciudad de Vale a pie. Prepara en concentrar su Aura en sus piernas y al momento de movilizarse, desaparece del bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Y casi al segundo siguiente ya estaba frente al letrero de entrada de la ciudad de Vale— _Increíble… Solo use mi Aura en mis piernas, y ni siquiera las sentí. Mejor dicho sentí el cuerpo tan ligero, que me movía con solo pensarlo… Tal vez debería probar que tan veloz soy actualmente_ — Mira el reloj que lleva en su muñeca, y respirando un poco para relajar su cuerpo más concentrar con más tranquilidad su Aura. Comienza a desplazarse al interior de la ciudad… Como si fuera un haz de luz pura.

Mientras corre en medio de las calles de la ciudad. A los ojos del chico veía como todo se hubiera detenido o moviéndose en una cámara tan lenta, como si todo a su alrededor se moviese cuadro por cuadro en medio de la producción de una animación Stop motion… O más bien se movía tan rápido, que bajo su perspectiva el tiempo se hacía tan lento. Que todo parecía quedar congelado a medida que seguía corriendo por toda la ciudad, que gracias a eso se hacía demasiado fácil reaccionar a cualquier cosa y evitar torpemente chocar contra cualquier elemento, sean vehículos y personas de por medio.

Volviendo a la entrada de la ciudad. El joven Arc mira su reloj y casi queda sin habla al ver los segundos que pasaron — _Apenas fueron casi dos segundos, e hice todo un recorrido de ida y vuelta a la ciudad entera_ — Hace un gesto pensativo mientras reflexiona seriamente de su más reciente hazaña — _Haciendo cálculos, debí haber recorrido por encima de los 150 kilómetros de distancia recorrida… Y pensar que al principio me tomaba horas llegar a los 100 kilómetros recorriendo incontables veces la academia durante el día_ — Voltea a mirar la ciudad — _Mejor prosigo con la siguiente prueba para asegurarme_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de una zona de construcción abandonada, Jaune aprovecha para acomodar varios blindajes de gran resistencia. De aproximadamente 3 metros de alto con 5 metros de anchura, termina por juntar más de unas cinco placas en que la primera le dibuja una diana roja en el centro.

— _Listo, con esto debe de bastar. Ahora a probar_ — Tomando distancia, empieza a concentrar su Aura en todo su cuerpo y empieza a brillar en un tenue blanco, mientras respira un poco y empuña la mano izquierda. Concentrando parte del Aura, que una vez lanzándose al ataque el puño haciendo contacto directo al blindaje principal. Tal golpe traspasa el metal de lleno en una gran grieta que cubre todos los blindajes en conjunto, tras ser atomizados en gran medida. Cuyas partes que a duras penas sobrevivieron del puñetazo atómico, terminaron en volverse metal fundido de la gran temperatura — _ Parece que ya pase la prueba… Ahora toca saltar _— Mira hacia el cielo, más precisamente hacia las nubes y poniéndose agachado de cuclillas. Hace un súper salto de alta magnitud, tan alto que a lo lejos uno pensaría que alguien lanzo un misil o un cohete directo al espacio exterior.

Tan alto en los cielos llego, que logro entrar en pleno contacto con las nubes en plena atmosfera. Y mira hacia abajo maravillado de lo pequeño que se ve todo, y fija la mirada a donde es El Bosque Esmeralda. Más precisamente hacia el cráter que hizo con solo golpear el suelo, por lo que se direcciona a aterrizar directo al cráter a una súper velocidad. Fácilmente confundible al de un misil para la vista de cualquiera que llegase a verlo en el cielo… Que llegando a su destino.

**¡THOMPH!**

Aterriza duramente, provocando una desgarradora onda expansiva que hace que muchos árboles sean expulsados violentamente de la raíz. Y varios Grimms cercanos terminen volando, más que son violentamente lastimados por las rocas, y filosas ramas que los exterminan en el acto.

— _Logre aterrizar exitosamente, y sin lastimarme… ¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy listo para la prueba final!_ — Pensó el chico muy determinado y empuñando su mano derecha de la emoción que está sintiendo. Al probar lo poderoso que es ahora.

**¡GRROOOOAAAR!**

En medio de todo aparece un agresivo Grimm Ursa y el joven Arc mira a la aberrante bestia con los ojos entreabiertos — ¡Tu! — Empieza a recordar aquella vez cuando un Ursa de un solo zarpazo lo dejo tan malherido, que creyó que por poco estaba a punto de pisar el otro mundo. Hasta se toca parte del torso en recordar tal experiencia, y mientras mira al oso negro de ojos rojos gruñir en tono amenazante llega a notar que la misma bestia da un paso hacia atrás. Que lo deja con intriga, y con seriedad le interroga — ¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo miserable monstruo?

El Grimm reacciona ante el insulto y corre a atacar con sus afiladas garras mientras que Jaune se queda quieto mirando su puño derecho, luego cierra los ojos con una expresión seria concentrando su Aura… Y de repente parece que todo se volvió oscuro, saliendo en medio de todo el sonido de un estruendoso rayo que vuelve a iluminar todo y el chico abre de golpe los ojos dispuesto a lanzar su puño. El Ursa instintivamente se detiene paralizado del terror, viendo ante sus siniestros ojos la imagen de un gigantesco puño del tamaño de un camión que al impactar su cuerpo desde el torso es agrietado y luego desmembrado en todas sus extremidades incluyendo la cabeza. En un brutal espectáculo de muerte, que enseguida la mutilada bestia de oscuridad es desintegrada desapareciendo en medio del aire.

El chico muy serio mira su puño reflexionando de lo que acabo de hacer — _Fue… Fácil. Muy fácil ¿A esto se refería el manual? ¿O tal vez debí haber buscado a un Grimm más fuerte?_ — Mira a los alrededores del mal trecho bosque, percatando que hay varios Grimm Ursas merodeando y uno que otro Beowolf, más unos Grimm jabalí — _Solo para asegurarme_ — Moviéndose a una súper velocidad, desaparece de la vista y presencia de las oscuras bestias. Que confundidos, cada Grimm sin darse cuenta recibe un brutal golpe que lo desintegra y el patrón sigue como si de fuegos pirotécnicos se tratase. Al grado que quedando unos pocos comienzan a huir despavoridos, pero rápidamente son interceptados de un inesperado golpe y ya al cabo de casi cinco segundos. Lo que era una manada de Grimms agresivos, casi que por arte de magia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, más que un tranquilo y silencioso bosque que en medio de todo reaparece Jaune con el puño derecho al frente. Que vuelve a mirar su mano reflexivo — _Es realmente impresionante… Así que al final, el trabajo duro y dedicación dan sus recompensas… Pero, tal vez esto no sea la prueba que el manual se refirió. Necesito un Grimm más poderoso_ — De repente ve caer una ala negra de gran tamaño, casi al mismo de una hoja de una palmera y mira hacia el cielo. Llegando a ver a una gigantesca ave negra, o mejor conocido entre los Grimms como Neverdose, que el chico con una sonrisa de auto confianza hace un gran salto estando a pocos instantes en frente de la bestia alada. Y le propina un poderoso golpe en el pico que termina por decapitarlo, que desilusionado aterriza suavemente por donde salto — _Tampoco era este. Tendré que seguir buscando_

Siguiendo explorando más a fondo el bosque en busca de un digno oponente, llega a ver una cueva y dominado por la curiosidad agarra una piedra, y la lanza al interior de la cueva. Pasado unos segundos no ocurre nada, por lo que agarra otra y la lanza para hacer ruido, lanza otra y otra piedra hasta que por fin se llega a escucharse un fuerte gruñido de monstruo provenir. Lo cual hace sonreír al joven aspirante a cazador.

De la cueva sale un gigantesco y aterrador escorpión de larga cola de punta dorada, y que se dirige hacia el joven Arc dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus tenazas por haber perturbado su sueño.

— _Vamos, acércate. Quiero ver si esto valió la pena_ — Siguió sonriendo el chico muy entusiasmado ante la intimidante bestia que no duda en matarlo… Que al momento en que abre sus tenazas, ve como el chico desaparece de su vista y al siguiente instante sin saber dónde o como. Recibe un fuerte golpe en toda la cara que le desquebraja el exoesqueleto y seguidamente todo su cuerpo explota en millones de pedazos. Producto de la aterradora fuerza de Jaune Arc, que este vuelve a reflexionar de todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, tras ver como otro Grimm de gigantesco tamaño no fue rival ante el poder de su Aura — _Supongo que tal vez ya he aprobado todas las pruebas_ — Saca su manual y vuelve a checar las páginas que leyó la última vez.

_**Si has logrado pasar exitosamente todas las pruebas sin falta, de seguro habrás notado un incremento exponencial en tu fuerza, velocidad y dominio del Aura misma. Que de seguro tal vez ni te hayas logrado imaginar… Pero… Por más increíble sea el poder que hayas logrado alcanzar con tu sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Esto es solo la punta del iceberg, de aquí en adelante ya es decisión tuya cuál de las siguientes decisiones piensas tomar:**_

_**Dejar por terminado el entrenamiento y seguir cómodamente tu vida.**_

_**Seguir el régimen de entrenamiento como tal, para seguir mejorando y mantener condición física.**_

_**Ir más allá y no solo seguir el entrenamiento. Sino aprender diversas técnicas, que solo guerreros con gran poder y dominio del Aura son capaces de hacer.**_

_**Si escoges la última, he dejado una lista de técnicas básicas con todos los detalles necesarios. Para que el menos diestro en el arte de la defensa personal a mano limpia, los pueda entender y ejecutar con la debida práctica.**_

_**Al final… La decisión es tuya.**_

_**A.T.T.E: Heihachi Mishima**_

Siguiendo leyendo el libro, Jaune comienza a recapitular todo el entrenamiento que llevo hasta ahora. Las veces que se cansó y termino por desmayarse del agotamiento, todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hizo por voluntad propia. Y el gran resultado que ha obtenido ante la gran dedicación y determinación por seguir adelante — _Si en 70 días logre este gran poder, y si el libro dice que es solo la punta del iceberg… Entonces escojo la tercera opción. Apenas soy un estudiante de cazador en una prestigiosa academia, necesito estar ante las expectativas y sobre todo no decepcionar a nadie, a los profesores, a mis compañeros, mi familia y mi sueño de ser reconocido como un gran Héroe que hará honor el nombre de los Arc_ — Muy decidido guarda el libro y camina a ponerse las pesas — _Esto es solo el inicio_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Volviendo al Makai, en el laboratorio del misterioso demonio. Vio impresionado la muestra del monstruoso poder del joven Arc — _ Fascinante… Simplemente fascinante. Parece difícil de creer, pero la evidencia es clara. Ese humano ha demostrado un poder comparable al de demonios de alta jerarquía… No incluso más, y tal vez lo mostrado ni siquiera es el límite de su poder ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar este humano? Necesito estudiarlo a detalle_ — Mira muy serio el entrenamiento en que Jaune se vuelve a someter — _Y veo que está dispuesto a superar sus límites a toda costa… Interesante_

**-.-.-.-.-**

En pleno atardecer a casi poco que se oculte el sol, Jaune se encuentra en el suelo tirado y respirando con pesadez. Luego de haber vuelto a intensificar su entrenamiento, para por lo menos dominar dos técnicas especiales que estaban escritas en el manual — _Fiu… Espero haber dominado la Boomerang Hook, el Rolling Thunder junto su versión Special y el Bull Charge. Que estuve practicándolos durante todo el_ día — Voltea a un lado, viendo que se acercan varios Grimm Ursa — _Creo que serán los perfectos muñecos de pruebas_ — Respira hondo y luego se levanta mientras camina hacia donde se encuentran las bestias de oscuridad — ¡OÍGAN IDIOTAS! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY SI QUIEREN SER SU CENA! — Cumpliendo con su provocación, mira con una sonrisa de como los osos demoniacos corren muy furiosos. Que en ese entonces el chico se queda parado muy tranquilo con ambos puños preparados para lanzar su golpe — **¡BOOMERANG HOOK!**

**¡SLAAAASSSHHH!**

Haciendo un movimiento diagonal hacia arriba con el brazo derecho, ejecutando un golpe de gancho. Dispara lo que parece ser un haz de energía brillante, que se mueve de forma circular como si fuera un boomerang y que al llegar hacia tres de la manada de Ursas agresivos. Los parte por la mitad como si fueran mantequilla y llegan a desintegrarse en el acto.

Los Ursa al ver tal ataque inmediatamente se paran y toman distancia, notando que su nueva presa no es cualquier cosa que se pueda lidiar. Por lo que, de los cuatro Ursas restantes, tres se lanzan al ataque de forma sincronizada al mismo tiempo. Que creyendo tenerlo bajo su dominio, de repente ven como todo el alrededor adquiere un color morado oscuro. Casi como si ya hubiese comenzado la noche, y más extraño era que atrás del humano salga un rayo caer mientras abre los ojos de golpe con una expresión seria, junto a sus puños que emanan unas amenazantes chispas eléctricas azules.

**¡POW! ¡KA-POW! ¡POW!**

— **¡Rolling Thunder!** — La presa desaparece de la vista de los depredadores, y estos confundidos caen al suelo totalmente muertos tras recibir un mortal golpe más unas descargas eléctricas de alto voltaje. Imperceptibles ante la vista, pero mortales al fin de cuentas. Y el chico vuelve aparecer por donde estaba parado, estando de ojos cerrados con la mirada casi baja mientras los recién muertos Ursas son desintegrados.

— Ahora quedas tu — Decreto el joven Arc viendo al último Grimm con vida con penetrantes ojos afilados, en que el ente sinónimo de temor y peligro. De forma irónica su instinto salvaje le dice que debe huir a toda costa, siendo la primera vez que tal instinto de supervivencia recorre en todo su ser… Pero su orgullo era aún mayor, que se abalanza al ataque sin pensarlo dos veces. Y entonces… El Aura de Jaune comienza a brillar poco a poco y a su espalda proyecta la imagen ilusoria de un gran toro, de brillante ojos rojos. Que comparado ante el Ursa, queda como una hormiga ante Jaune y ese imponente toro de brillantes ojos rojos

**¡BAKKOMMM!**

— **¡BULL! ¡CHARGE!** — En un instante, el Ursa recibe un poderoso y explosivo Uppercut. Como si la embestida de un toro se combinase con la potencia de una bomba atómica, y es mandado a volar muy en lo alto de los cielos. Casi a unos metros de llegar a las nubes, que en el trayecto no soporta la fuerza en la que es lanzado, que irremediablemente termino por desintegrarse enteramente.

El joven Arc ya habiendo terminado su prueba, mira hacia el horizonte. Notando que no falta mucho que anochezca — _Creo que ha sido todo por hoy, realmente el libro no mentía en que eran técnicas fáciles de aprender y comprender. Mañana seguiré, a ver si pruebo hacer el Sonic Boom, la Flash Kick y la Rising Storm _— Ve lo despejado que esta los alrededores del bosque — _No creo que deba preocuparme si vuelve a aparecer un Grimm_

**-.-.-.-.-**

De vuelta en los dormitorios, Jaune camina por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que ve a la estudiante Ruby Rose platicando cómodamente ante unos chicos que la halagan.

— Hola Jaune — Saludo la súcubo híbrida alegremente alzando la mano en lo alto — Una pregunta ¿No te afecto el temblor de hoy?

— ¿Temblor? ¿Cuál temblor? — Pregunto Jaune confundido ante la pregunta.

— ¿Debes de estar bromeando? Si apenas hoy al medio día ocurrió un fuerte temblor, que casi todo el mundo se iba a cagarse encima. Creyendo que la academia iba a derrumbarse — Explico incrédulo uno de los chicos que platicaban con Ruby.

— Hmm… La verdad que a esas horas no sentí ningún temblor o algo parecido — Contesto el joven Arc haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Y en donde estuviste durante las 12 P.M. Hora donde ocurrió el temblor? — Interrogo otro de los chicos, señalando a Jaune.

— Estaba en el Bosque Esmeralda entrenando. Nada del otro mundo — Responde tranquilamente Jaune, sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿En el Bosque Esmeralda? Pero si es muy peligroso estar ahí solo con todos esos Grimms rondando — Dijo Ruby preocupada.

— No le haga caso señorita Rose. A lo mejor debe de estar mintiendo, para quedar como el chico cool — Insinuó otro de los chicos mirando con duda a Jaune.

— ¿No entiendo del porque deba de mentir? Si solo dije la verdad. Realmente estuve toda la tarde en el Bosque Esmeralda, para probar los resultados de mi entrenamiento — Dijo el joven Arc mirando a los otros chicos con confusión.

— Qué más da, si hablamos del mismo loco que se la pasa dando vueltas en la academia todos los días, hacer saltos y levantar pesas como si no hubiera un mañana. A lo mejor los músculos se le subieron a la cabeza — Acuso Cardin de forma burlona — Tal vez te desmayaste antes del temblor, para no sentirlo

— Digan lo que digan. Sus palabras no dicen nada si tus acciones no reflejan nada, ya dije todo lo que necesitaba informar — Termino Jaune mientras avanza hacia la puerta de su dormitorio — Adiós, que tengan buenas noches — Entrando al dormitorio del equipo JNPR, lo primero que Jaune ve es a una emocionada Nora que pega brincos de alegría — ¿Qué pasa Nora? ¿Por qué tan alegre a estas horas?

— ¡Buenas noticias Jaunny! ¡Buenas noticias! — Exclama Nora esbozando una larga sonrisa — Mañana nuestra invencible Pyrrha volverá a la academia. Nos lo acaba de informar el director Ozpin

— ¿En serio? Eso es bueno — Dijo Jaune esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Supongo que debió de haber mejorado mucho en su curso especial… En fin, iré a ducharme — Va al baño del dormitorio. Comienza a quitarse la ropa y las pesas, que viendo las marcas de ampollas en los antebrazos y tobillos como recuerdo del entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo. Empieza a concentrar su Aura para que tales marcas desaparezcan en menos de un segundo, luego va a la bañera a abrir la llave de la regadera — _Así que nuestra líder volverá_ — Mira su mano derecha mientras la empuña y la abre en varias repeticiones — _Espero que el entrenamiento realmente haya valido la pena, para estar a la altura de todos. Y así no decepcionarla_ — Sube la mirada mientras su rostro es bañado por el agua — _O tal vez mañana debo esforzarse el doble, o el triple para asegurarme que realmente soy digno de estar en Beacon_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un nuevo día empieza en la academia Beacon y desde la entrada llega una joven pelirroja, camina tranquilamente e inmediatamente es la centro de atención de casi todo el mundo. Ya sea por su destacable estatura de 1.95 metros, mayor que una mujer promedio. Sus grandes bustos copa D que hacen el efecto de ¡REBOING! Por cada vez que camina, su hipnótica belleza que tiene a varios chicos embobados y que otros no paran de hablar de lo hermosa que se ve… O simplemente por tratarse de la talentosa Pyrrha Nikos, que por fin después de un tiempo vuelve a la prestigiosa academia Beacon.

— Desmole bienvenida a Pyrrha Nikos — Anuncio la profesora Goodwitch en medio de la clase, mientras que los mormullos y conversaciones entre alumnos no paran de esparcirse como la espuma — Tienen alguna pregunta, háganla ahora

— Una pregunta Pyrrha ¿Cómo hiciste para crecer tanto?

— Pues… Solo tuve un pequeño estirón. Mi cuerpo todavía sigue en desarrollo, aunque no es que falte mucho para que cumpla los 18 años — Contesto la campeona de Mistral, rascándose un poco la mejilla y cerrando los ojos con ternura.

Tal respuesta dejo muy confundido a más de uno, en especial al resto del equipo RWBY que dos quedaron muy impresionadas del aumento de estatura.

— ¿Pequeño estirón? Pero que habrá comido para que creciera así de rápida — Dijo la heredera Weiss Schnee con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? Yo la veo muy normal — Comento Ruby recostada en la mesa con la mano levantando la mejilla derecha.

— ¿Normal? ¿Qué tiene de normal una persona que hace poco estaba casi a la estatura de Yang? Y en poco tiempo, se haya vuelto tan grande como tú. Por dar un ejemplo — Señalo Weiss muy incrédula de toda la situación en frente.

— Ni siquiera un Fauno crece así de rápido — Insinuó Blake igual de sorprendida.

— A mí no me miren. Yo también quisiera saber cómo hizo para crecer así — Contesto Yang mirando hacia los lados un poco incomoda — Bueno, si básicamente le paso lo mismo que le ocurrió a mi hermanita al fusionarse con Lily… ¿Tal vez debería fusionarme con una demonio?

— Por favor toma asiento — Ordeno la maestra, mientras la joven Nikos avanza hacia los escalones y se sienta a donde se encuentran el resto de su equipo.

— Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? ¿Les han ido bien sin mí? — Saludo Pyrrha sonriendo al ver a Nora y a Ren.

— Ninguna anomalía — Asiente Ren con su tono neutro.

— Wooow Líder ¿Acaso comiste de un champiñón rojo para volverte en Súper Pyrrha? — Pregunta Nora viendo con estrellas en los ojos a su líder de equipo.

La campeona nota la ausencia de alguien, que preocupada pregunta — ¿En dónde está Jaune?

— Esta afuera de la academia entrenando. Dijo que quiere esforzarse el doble para no decepcionarte — Informo Ren mirando a donde está la maestra.

Al enterarse de la noticia, Pyrrha sonríe regocijándose de lo dedicado que es su compañero de equipo — Espero que él se encuentre bien

**-.-.-.-.-**

En lo profundo del Bosque Esmeralda Jaune se encuentra ahora mismo volviendo a repetir su rutina de ejercicio por segunda vez, en correr a toda velocidad en medio del bosque. Esquivando cada obstáculo que se cruce, todo mientras de vez en cuando da unos súper saltos y hace levantamiento de pesas en ambas mano. Pese que lleva más de 13 toneladas de peso en todo el cuerpo, y hace repeticiones de patadas y puñetazos en medio de los saltos, que de vez en cuando se topa con un Grimm como un Beowolf, un Ursa y en una ocasión con un Deathstalker… A pesar del peligro que cualquier estudiante y cazador podría resultar lidiar con estos monstruos. Para Jaune resulto en un mero trámite, con cada Grimm siendo literalmente desintegrado a punta de golpes y patadas como simple agregado del ejercicio.

— _Bien… Creo que aquí ya termina el calentamiento. Ahora a hacer el verdadero entrenamiento_ — Pensó Jaune mientras se tomaba un ligero descanso de sentarse en medio de un tronco durante cinco minutos. Se levanta haciendo unos ejercicios de estirar los brazos y piernas, que tras terminar saca su libro — _A ver… Que dice sobre la Sonic Boom_

_**La Sonic Boom a diferencia de las demás técnicas. Consiste en un proyectil mediante hacer un movimiento con los brazos, claramente concentrando el Aura en los mismos para que el proyectil sea disparado correctamente. Existe tres formas para ejecutarlo, una sencilla ideal para principiantes que consiste en usar ambos brazos. Y dos avanzadas que una consiste en usar un solo brazo y la otra más complicada con el uso de las piernas.**_

_**Aunque las imágenes de la demostración de la técnica la hagan parecer sencilla a simple vista. Su ejecución es más complicada de lo imaginado, porque requiere un estricto control del Aura y saberla emplear en cada extremidad del cuerpo, además que es indispensable practicar la técnica en lugares seguros. Que estén exentos de gente o materiales peligrosos, porque la Sonic Boom es un ataque mortal que puede matar a cualquiera, sea por la potencia de la explosión o por cortarlo a la mitad. Procura tener mucho cuidado al usarla.**_

_**A.T.T.E: Sir Arthur y el Teniente Charlie Nash.**_

El joven Arc mira con detalle las fotos que muestran a un tipo rubio militar, que usa lentes y tiene un extravagante peinado casi estilo regente que tiene un largo flequillo. Que viendo las fotos nota como hace un movimiento con el brazo derecho y dispara lo que parece ser un haz de luz concentrada que se mueve de forma circular simulando una media luna, luego ve otras fotos donde hace unos movimientos de patadas disparando otros haces de luz concentradas — _Así que esta es la versión avanzada… ¿Cómo será la fácil? _— Mira otras fotos de otro tipo militar rubio, que tiene un extravagante peinado estilo militar que parece desafiar las leyes de la gravedad. Y se muestra de cómo alza ambos brazos por detrás, para luego hacer un rápido movimiento de cruce disparando dos haces de luz que se mueven circularmente — Bueno, mejor haga un calentamiento de hacer mil repeticiones de ese movimiento de brazos

Mientras el chico sigue concentrado en su entrenamiento. En lo alto de una montaña se encuentran tres misteriosas siluetas oscuras que observan detenidamente todo…

— ¿Ese es el humano del que hablaba aquel tipo? — Hablo un monstruo musculoso de piel roja y con cuerno en la frente, más una destacable dentadura afilada de tiburón.

— De acuerdo a las imágenes que mostro, en efecto es ese chico en medio del bosque — Contesto otro monstruo musculoso de pelaje grisáceo y con un par de alas plumadas en la espalda.

— No me convence. Solo veo a un niño enclenque haciendo ejercicios — Dijo con mucho cinismo un toro antropomórfico de pelaje marrón, que mira con los brazos cruzados — ¿En serio tiene poder?

— No te precipites mi estimado. Que las apariencias pueden engañar, nunca se sabe lo que realmente uno es capaz de hacer. Hasta que se muestre a la hora de la verdad — Dijo en tono cordialidad el monstruo alado.

— Qué más da. Espero que valga la pena — Se levantó el monstruo rojo esbozando una sonrisa sádica — Si pierde, disfrutare mutilarlo parte por parte

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la academia se comienza una clase de defensa personal, donde varios estudiantes comienzan duelos de Sparring para medir los niveles de Aura. Que ya terminado una pelea de prueba, la profesora Goodwitch pregunta — ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

— Yo profesora — Pyrrha levanta la mano mientras avanza hacia la arena de combate — Quiero luchar contra — Lentamente señala con el dedo a — Ruby Rose

— ¿Yo? — Pregunta la súcubo híbrida un poco confundida — ¿Pero porque?

— Estuve practicando y puliendo mis habilidades durante estos tiempos de ausencia. Quiero ver que tan lejos he llegado, y para necesito enfrentarme contra la estudiante más fuerte de la academia Beacon. Y esa eres tu Ruby Rose — Explico la campeona de Mistral con una media sonrisa de auto confianza.

— Ok… Espero que esto sea más entretenido que pelear contra Grimms — Asiente Ruby y hace un salto acrobático, aterrizando suavemente en la arena frente a su nueva oponente y materializa su Crescent Rose — ¿Qué arma vas a escoger?

Pyrrha saca de su espalda su escudo Akuto — Solo necesito mi escudo para ganarte. El poder de mis puños y patadas son más que suficientes

— Entendí la referencia Capitana Mistral — Ruby hace girar su hoz y la detiene con el filo de la hoja al frente — ¿Lista para la pelea?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Devuelta al entrenamiento de Jaune Arc para hacerse más fuerte, en medio del ejercicio que hace de repente siente que algo se aproxima a atacarlo y lo esquiva con salto. Que al aterrizar se percata que se trata de una gigantesca hacha, que mirando a los lados pregunta con seriedad — ¿Quién fue?

— ¡Fui yo! — De manera sorpresiva, hace su entrada aquel toro antropomórfico haciendo un gran salto que al aterrizar deja una gran huella en el piso.

Sorprendido ante el ser que ve en frente y notando sus características animales, le pregunta — ¡¿Quién eres o que eres?! Primera vez en mi vida que veo a un fauno, que parece más a un animal que un ser humano

— Me estas confundiendo de especie, humano ¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser una cabra? Soy un minotauro maldita sea — Contesto ofendido el minotauro que moviéndose con un salto, va a agarrar su hacha — Ahora te hare pagar por tu ofensa miserable escoria

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Que quiero pelear para tener la Power Stone! — Exclamo el monstruo rojo apareciendo tras hacer su entrada mediante un súper salto.

— _¿Qué cosa es eso? ¿Es un humano? ¿Fauno? ¿O algún tipo de Grimm?_ — Pensó intrigado el chico al ver aquel ente humanoide de piel roja, que sudando un poco de la duda decide interrogarlo — Oye tú. El de rojo ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Eres como aquel hombre toro acaso?

— Je, je, je yo soy — El monstruo rojo se señala con el dedo muy confiado — ¡El Oni más poderoso de todo el Makai! ¡Soy Brute Irons! ¡Y he derrotado a más de mil demonios en solo una noche con mi gran fuerza! — Señala al humano rubio con el dedo índice — ¡Y tu humano! Si te derroto ahora mismo, obtendré mi primera Power Stone. Que me hará mucho más fuerte que nunca

— ¡Ni madres cabrón! ¡Yo me encargare de ese puto humano! ¡Debe pagar por su insolencia! — Protesto el minotauro con hacer girar su gran hacha y lo señala ante el Oni rojo — ¡Y la Power Stone será mía!

— ¿Derrotarme? ¿Power Stone? ¿No entiendo nada? ¿Qué quieren de mí? — Dijo Jaune muy confundido de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

— Permíteme despejarte de tus dudas — Desde el cielo desciende lentamente el monstruo alado, que una vez aterrizado baja la mitad de su cuerpo con el brazo derecho en medio del torso en un saludo de cortesía — Saludos humano, me llamo Aruma y yo junto a estos dos caballeros que vez aquí somos provenientes de un mundo dominado por demonios y por la ley del más fuerte. Conocido como El Makai

— ¿El Makai? ¿Mundo dominado por demonios? ¿En serio existe algo así? — Cuestiona el chico con dificultades en procesar la información.

— Así es humano, es mundo o universo paralelo como lo quieras llamar… Aunque no te culpo de tu confusión e escepticismo. Porque este mundo al que usted llama Renmant, también es nuevo para nosotros — Afirmo el demonio alado Aruma mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados — Al punto. La razón del cual venimos por usted, es porque alguien nos contrató que te derrotemos. Si uno de nosotros te ganemos o exterminemos en el acto, seremos obsequiados en obtener una Power Stone

— ¿Qué es una Power Stone? ¿Y tiene que ver conmigo? — Siguió interrogando el chico mientras toma postura de boxeador con bajar ligeramente la parte superior del cuerpo y tener los puños cerca del rostro.

— Una Power Stone es una gema que alberga un gran poder y el quien logre hacerse de las siete gemas, no solo tendrá un poder equiparable al de un dios con la potencia de destruir incontables universos. Sino que será el legítimo gobernante de todo el Makai. Tan importantes son, que literalmente todos en el mundo que vinimos luchan y se matan los unos a los otros para tener una Power Stone — Aruma levanta sus alas y abre sus grandes manos mostrando sus afiladas de ave — Desconocemos los motivos del cliente que nos contrató. Pero honestamente no nos importa, con tal que obtengamos una Power Stone

**-.-.-.-.-**

Empezando el duelo entre Pyrrha Nikos VS Ruby Rose, ambas combatientes desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Dejando a todos confundidos y boquiabiertos.

— ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿¡A donde se fueron!?

— ¿Desaparecieron por arte de magia?

— No lo entiendo ¿No que iban a luchar?

Entre toda la confusión, uno ve la pantalla del medidor de Aura y se queda extrañado viendo que entre las barras de Pyrrha e Ruby comienzan a bajar muy lentamente — Que extraño ¿Por qué sus medidores bajan? ¿Si ninguna de las dos están?

— Te equivocas, mira — Señalo otro estudiante.

En medio de la arena aparecen destellos de luz, producto del choque de metales. Que en una de esas aparecen ambas combatientes chocando armas y manteniendo presión, como el escudo de la Slime Metálica bloqueando el ataque de la hoz de la Súcubo Híbrida. Que terminado el choque ambas chicas vuelven a desaparecer de la vista del público sin explicación aparente.

— Pero ¿Cómo? Si en un momento estaban y en el siguiente desaparecen como si nada

— ¿Y que son esos destellos de luz que aparecen de la nada?

— Creo tener una explicación jóvenes estudiantes — Dijo la profesora mientras de la pantalla sale una grabación del inicio de la pelea, que lo configura en cámara muy lenta. De manera que se puede visualizar como ambas chicas mueven sus piernas y como efecto de la grabación, dan la impresión de ser fantasmas de lo transparente que se ponen al desplazarse en pleno inicio. Y que intentando poner más lenta la grabación, no se logra detallar cada movimiento. Sino puras siluetas borrosas en varias partes de la arena — Como verán, ambas estudiantes se están moviéndose tan rápido que es imposible seguirlas con el ojo humano o de un fauno. Inclusive las cámaras no logran captar al 100% todos sus movimientos, de modo que nuestra única guía es el medidor de Aura para determinar quien ganara

Más de uno se quedó sin habla y casi con la mandíbula en el suelo, tras enterarse de la irreal velocidad en la que las chicas fusionadas con una demonio luchan a la vista de todos… Solo que nadie puede verlas a detalle de lo rápidas que se mueven.

— ¡WOOOOWW! ¡Nuestra líder se volvió en una súper líder! — Exclama Nora muy impresionada.

— Sé que Ruby es una prodigio, pero no me imaginaba que Pyrrha tuviera tal velocidad — Comento Ren muy intrigado.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que esas dos sean así de rápidas?! ¡¿Y cómo hizo Pyrrha para moverse a la velocidad a la que va Ruby?! — Exclama Weiss muy impactada de lo que está ocurriendo. Voltea a su compañera Yang — ¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo es que tu hermana menor sea así de rápida?!

— Pues… Estuvo entrenando durante años — Responde Yang un poco insegura y mira la arena con una larga sonrisa — _¿En serio ese es el poder que uno obtiene al fusionarse con una demonio? Es genial, quisiera estar en el lugar de Pyrrha aunque sea una vez_

— ¿Es humanamente posible llegar a esos resultados entrenando? — Cuestiona Blake con la ceja derecha levantada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Jaune se queda parado mirando el suelo muy pensativo, mientras que al frente de él. El trió de demonios lo miran muy a la expectativa.

— ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Por qué tan pensativo? ¿Piensas en rezar tus últimas palabras? — Insinuó el Oni rojo de forma burlona.

— _Esto es demasiado extraño… Pero si es verdad todo lo que dicen, en especial que vienen a matarme. Entonces no debo contenerme y luchar por mi vida_ — Reflexiona el estudiante a cazador muy serio y levanta la mirada viendo a los demonios.

— Qué más da, terminare esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos — Dijo el minotauro mientras patea el piso con su pata derecha, preparando su embestida de toro.

El chico levanta la palma de su mano derecha — ¡Un momento por favor! Asumiendo que ustedes vinieron a matarme. Déjenme prepararme para una lucha más justa, quiero usar todo mi poder para ver hasta donde he llegado realmente

— Interesante propuesta. Por mi está bien, será interesante — Asintió Aruma esbozando una sonrisa.

— No me importa. No creo que el resultado cambie después de todo — Dijo Brute con desinterés.

Jaune comienza a quitarse cada una de sus pesas y las tira al piso, chocando en un gran ruido y dejando un hoyo por el impacto del choque. Llamando la atención de los demonios.

— ¿Eso es todo? Quitarse las pesas para mejor movilidad — Insinuó el minotauro con desdén.

Dominado por la curiosidad, el demonio alado Aruma revisa las pesas e intenta cargar dos de las cinco piezas. Que al sentir su peso le entro la intriga y la impresión — _¿En serio llevaba todo este peso encima? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? Este humano no es cualquier cosa_

Ahora el joven Arc cierra los ojos, expulsa aire por la boca y — ¡Oooooooohhhhhh! — Concentra su Aura en todo el cuerpo generando un manto blanco que cada vez se intensifica, volviéndose en un gran resplandor que ilumina todo el bosque. Tan intensa es la luz de su aura, que el trió de visitantes del Makai se tapan los ojos ante la luz.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso tu estrategia es dejarnos ciegos?! — Protesto el Minotauro con las manos cubriendo los ojos.

— _Increíble, su Aura es tan grande que irradia todo este lugar con solo concentrarlo _— Pensó Aruma anonadado con sus alas cubriendo parte de la luz — _La pregunta será ¿Tenemos oportunidad ante él?_

El resplandor cada vez baja su intensidad, hasta que el Aura del chico es reducido a un manto blanco tenue. Y el mismo estudiante se posiciona para la batalla — Ahora estoy listo. Den su mejor golpe

— ¡AQUÍ VOY! — El minotauro corre muy emocionado con una sonrisa maliciosa, y salta a atacar con su hacha impactando el suelo en romperlo en grandes rocas — ¿Hmm? ¿A dónde se fue?

— Aquí estoy — Dijo Jaune estando a unos 20 metros de espaldas del demonio toro — Tal vez seas fuerte. Pero eres demasiado lento a mi gusto

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo y cuándo se movió ese humano? ¿En qué momento se desplazó? — Cuestiona el Oni rojo muy sorprendido en voltear a ver dónde quedo parado el humano.

— _Ninguno de nosotros pudimos seguirle el paso, ni si quiera ver a la velocidad que se desplaza_ — Pensó el demonio alado muy serio con analizar la velocidad de su objetivo.

— ¡Quédate quieto a donde pueda matarte! — Exclamo el minotauro molesto mientras corre con su hacha.

— Si así lo deseas… Pero antes — Jaune mueve su brazo derecho en diagonal hacia arriba — **¡Boomerang Hook!** — Dispara el haz de energía y el minotauro al verlo, a duras penas logra esquivarlo y ve casi sin habla de como tal proyectil parte por la mitad varios árboles y unas rocas de gran tamaño, y deja una gran huella en el piso en forma de agujero en una raya curvada.

— ¿¡Que mierda fue eso!? — Exclamo el minotauro sorprendido y…

**¡CRACK!**

De repente el hacha se agrieta y se rompe completamente, siendo totalmente atomizada por el ataque — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi hacha! ¡La acabas de destruir! ¡¿Cómo?!

**¡SLASH!**

— ¡Brruuaaaahhh! — Termina de vomitar sangre tras sufrir un mortal corte diagonal en el pecho, que tras el ataque. Levanta la cabeza y comienza a ver todo borroso por la pérdida de sangre — Miserable… No te lo perdonare

— Esto no tiene sentido. Si esquivo ese haz de energía, no debió de sufrir nada. Y aun así lo hirió de lleno — Comento el Oni incrédulo de lo que ve y comienza a sudar un poco.

— No… No lo esquivo a tiempo. Vi que apenas le dio un pequeño roce antes de esquivarlo… De haber recibido el ataque entero, lo más seguro es que habría sido brutalmente mutilado — Detallo Aruma muy serio al ver la cantidad de destrucción que dejo la Boomerang Hook de Jaune.

— Ahora es mi turno de atacar — Aviso Jaune cerrando los ojos y concentrando su Aura.

— No te lo permitiré maldita escoria. Te matare enseguida — El minotauro concentra toda su energía demoniaca en su cuerpo para regenerar su herida y se agacha, listo para dar su ataque… Pero instintivamente se detiene, viendo detrás del humano al intimidante toro de ojos rojos — _ ¿De dónde salió ese toro? ¿Estaré alucinando? ¿O se está burlando de mí? _— Voltea repetidas veces la cabeza, viendo únicamente al humano rubio y enseguida corre alzando sus puntiagudos cuernos.

Manteniendo la calma, Jaune escucha con sumita atención los pataleos del minotauro aproximándose. Que al sentirlos cada vez más cerca comienza a abrir los ojos de golpe con una mirada seria y — **¡BULL! ¡CHARGE!**

**¡BAKKOMMM!**

Conecta exitosamente un Uppercut mil veces más poderoso que la embestida del toro más furioso. De manera que — ¡AAAAAHHHH! — El minotauro es mandado a volar por los aires a una excesiva velocidad, fruto del arrollador Bull Charge. Que tanto es el daño recibido alrededor del cuerpo… Que entonces.

**¡Boooom!**

No pudo soportarlo y termino por explotar enteramente, en una explicita exposición de sangre, vísceras, huesos y órganos esparcidos en lo alto. Inclusive los otros dos demonios no se quedaron callados ante la pérdida de uno de los suyos.

— No… No puede ser… Lo mato de un solo golpe — Dijo el Oni rojo muy perplejo y retrocede unos pasos — ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este chico?

— Ahora comprendo mejor las intenciones del cliente — Insinuó Aruma haciendo un gesto pensativo — _O más bien, aceptamos a una encomienda suicida desde el inicio_

— ¿Quién es el siguiente? — Pregunta Jaune mirando con ojos penetrantes a los demonios — Si son iguales a ese llamado minotauro. Entonces esto será más fácil de lo pensado

— ¡Sigo yo! — Brute salta estando en frente del chico y de forma desafiante le amenaza — ¡Ni creas que soy como ese patético becerro! ¡Soy tan fuerte que destruyo ciudades enteras! ¡Y mis golpes derrumban montañas! — Cruzas los brazos con mucha arrogancia — ¿Qué tienes tu equiparable a eso?

— Pues… Esto — Jaune lanza su puño al frente, y su solo reverso desgarra el aire ocasionando un viendo desgarrado. Mayor al de un violento huracán que todo lo arrasa, de tal forma que árboles, rocas y una porción de la tierra es expulsada, terminando en un escenario digno de una película de guerra tras estallar una bomba atómica. Inclusive el demonio alado Aruma se agarra del piso clavando sus pies para no ser arrollado por el viento — Y también puedo hacer esto

**¡THOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMPPP!**

Golpea el suelo creando un inmenso cráter de casi 20 metros de largo y 10 de profundidad, que al momento de agrietarse la tierra el Oni rojo y el demonio alado hacen un gran salto para alejarse lo más que pueda del cráter. Y al tocar el suelo nuevamente, son testigos del aterrador temblor provocado por el golpe

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la academia Beacon se comienza a sentir un fuerte temblor que aterra a todo el mundo, y provoca que el duelo de Sparring entre la estudiante Pyrrha Nikos contra Ruby Rose sea detenida. Sin dar la ganadora.

— ¡Todos ocúltense debajo de una mesa o encuentren un lugar seguro! — Grito la profesora Goodwitch que corre para ocultarse debajo de un escritorio

— ¿Otro temblor? — Dijo Ruby muy seria al igual que su contrincante — Esto debe de ser obra de un demonio, de eso estoy segura

— ¡Tenemos que salir afuera cuanto antes! — Advierte Pyrrha muy seria mientras corre a una gran velocidad a recoger a sus compañeros de equipo y los lleva a la entrada de la academia. De la misma manera Ruby hace lo mismo con sus compañeras, y entre las dos chicas fusionadas con una demonio recogen a otros estudiantes y hacen lo posible por evacuar media academia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Otra vez en el Bosque Esmeralda… O mejor dicho de lo que queda del bosque, el demonio alado Aruma yace volando con sus alas mirando muy impresionado la hazaña que hizo el estudiante Jaune Arc — El poder de sus puños crea vientos huracanados y al abrir el suelo. Hace un temblor que se siente por lo alto, definitivamente este humano está a una liga muy superior a la nuestra

El chico voltea a ver al Oni rojo y tranquilamente le pregunta — ¿Eso es suficiente?

— Impresionante chico, veo que tienes una fuerza destacable. Pero nada comparable a la mía ja, ja, ja — Insinuó Brute entre risas, mostrándose muy presumido pese que tiembla un poco al reconocer el poder del humano.

— Entonces, dame tu mejor golpe — Sugirió el joven estudiante y abre las palmas de sus manos poniéndolas al frente — Intentare detenerlo lo más que pueda

— Tú te lo buscaste — El oni prepara su puño derecho y concentra parte de su energía demoniaca — **¡Megatón Press! **— Lanza su golpe a todo poder y... — ¡¿Qué?! — Es detenido por la palma derecha del humano. Que en pleno choque crea una onda expansiva, haciendo que más porción del terreno sea expulsado violentamente.

— ¿Ese es tu mejor golpe? Me siento estafado — Jaune cierra los ojos muy decepcionado y el oni rojo salta alejándose unos tres metros — No eres tan diferente del minotauro

— Yo… Yo… Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba, humano. Ni siquiera he usado todo mi poder — Decreto Brute sudando un poco y siendo presa de los nervios. Que en desespero ejerce un manto rojo oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo — **¡Rage Barrage! **— Corre lanzando millones de puñetazos a velocidad Mach 50.

Ante los ojos del chico aquella ráfaga de rápidos puñetazos, los ve en una cámara muy, muy lenta. Que solo veía como lentamente el oni lanzaba un solo puño, por puño. Y ante tal lentitud camina tranquilamente, pasando de los lentísimos puños sin ser tocado o recibir un roce como mínimo. Seguidamente se para sentado en un tronco viendo los lentos puños de su oponente.

— ¡JA! ¡¿Qué te pareció estúpido?! — Grito Brute sonriendo de orgullo al terminar su ataque.

— Lo siento, pero me parecieron golpes bastante simples — Contesto Jaune con aburrimiento.

— ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que llegaste ahí?! — Exclamo sorprendido el Oni rojo con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

— Solo me moví. Y honestamente tus golpes se me hacen demasiado lentos y predecibles, que no tenía caso bloquearlos — Afirmo el chico con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entreabiertos de la desgana — ¿En serio ese es todo tu poder?

— ¡Todavía no cantes victoria hijo de puta! ¡Que tengo mi magia para calcinarte! — Desesperado el Oni saca fuego de sus manos — **¡Agilao!** — Y dispara una ráfaga de fuego altamente caliente.

Concentrando su Aura, Jaune con levantar la palma de su mano derecha bloquea sin problemas la ráfaga mágica de fuego. Que cesado el ataque mira sorprendido su mano — Increíble. Pude bloquear el fuego y ni siquiera sentí la temperatura, ni me queme la mano… Es impresionante lo que puede hacer el Aura

El Oni se queda con la mandíbula por el suelo y con los ojos saliendo disparados de forma caricaturesca — ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Si acabo de lanzar un fuego de una temperatura superior a los 3600 grados centígrados! ¡Debiste quedar hecho cenizas!

— Pues, parece que mi Aura es tan fuerte que hasta puede anular el fuego — Se limpia las manos y se levanta de su asiento, adoptando postura de boxeador — Ahora es mi turno. Y mejor que te prepares

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no te he enseñado mi mejor técnica! — Protesto el demonio muerto del miedo y levantando las manos rogando misericordia.

Jaune cerrando sus ojos y concentrando calmadamente su Aura, se comienza a proyectarse a lado suyo un rayo. Que su solo estruendoso sonido es suficiente para que abre los ojos en una expresión seria y en sus puños salen chispas eléctricas.

**¡POW! ¡KA-POW! ¡POW! ¡POW! ¡KA-POW!**

— **¡Special! ¡Rolling Thunder!** — Moviéndose muy superior a la velocidad del relámpago conecta cinco golpes… Cinco poderosos golpes directo al rostro del demonio rojo tan rápidos, que tal ente demoniaco no los sintió a la primera… Hasta que.

— ¡HAAAHHH! — Brute una mortal descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y estando parado queda K.O. Y lentamente cae al suelo desmayado del daño recibido.

— Descuida, todavía sigue con vida — Dijo Jaune estando de espaldas del derrotado Oni, luego voltea la mirada hacia el demonio alado — Ahora sigues tu

Aruma voltea la mirada hacia un lado cerrando sus ojos — Paso… Aunque me gusta medir fuerzas con guerreros destacables, tampoco soy tan estúpido como para lanzarme a una batalla que nunca ganare — Abre los ojos levantando ligeramente sus alas — Eres superior a mí en fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. Seria ridículo de mi parte, pensar que tuviera tan siquiera una mínima posibilidad de salir ileso

El estudiante de Beacon mira sorprendido las palabras del demonio — Vaya… Pues, mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Y gracias por el dato

El demonio comienza a cargar con una mano al inconsciente Oni, no sin antes — Una pregunta chico… ¿En dónde obtuviste esa fuerza?

— ¿Hm? — Mira confundido la pregunta — ¿A qué se debe?

— Ese nivel de poder que tienes, es difícil de creer que venga de un ser humano. Inclusive en el Makai solo demonios de alta jerarquía por raza y familias pueden presumir de tener un poder tan abrumador... A no ser — Voltea a mirar fijamente a Jaune — Que hayas hecho contacto con una Power Stone y hayas asimilado parte de su energía. De no ser así, no puedo explicarme de como tienes ese poder que has demostrado. Por más irreal que parezca

— Lo único que hice fue entrenar duramente todos los días — Responde el chico rascándose la mejilla.

— ¿Entrenar? ¿Cómo?

— Estuve siguiendo un estricto régimen de entrenamiento que consistía en correr más de 100 kilómetros al día, hacer más de 1000 saltos, 1000 levantamientos de pesas, 1000 repeticiones de golpes y patadas. Todo bajo la idea de llevar el Aura de mi alma al límite y entrenarla constantemente, inclusive estuve usando pesas durante más de un mes y en los últimos días estuve cargando más de 13 toneladas en total. Usando mi propia Aura para soportar tal peso, como parte del entrenamiento

Tal explicación hizo reflexionar seriamente el demonio alado, y comienza a recordar cuando intento cargar las pesas que el humano tiro para prepararse — Interesante respuesta joven. No me imagine que es posible obtener un gran poder sin la necesidad de una Power Stone… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Jaune Arc y soy estudiante de Cazador. Y apenas estoy en el inicio de mi entrenamiento, que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer… Ahora mismo voy a continuar el entrenamiento que ustedes interrumpieron — Camina a recoger sus pesas y enseguida se las vuelve a poner.

— Muy bien Jaune Arc. Me asegurare de recordar tu nombre en caso que haya una próxima vez que nos encontremos — Aruma alza sus y comienza a volar muy a lo alto.

El joven Arc viendo cada vez Aruma se aleja haciéndose casi imposible de ver. Comienza a reflexionar de lo que acabo de ocurrir — _Sin duda esto fue un día muy extraño, aunque muy entretenido para ver hasta donde he llegado… Sin duda nadie en la academia, ni mis compañeros me van a creer si les llegara a contar de esto_

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Pues a mí me trata de la mierda, no solo por la puta cuarentena de mierda. Sino que mi servicio de internet de porquería paso de bueno a mejor… Nótese el maldito sarcasmo.**

**Para que se den una idea, mi internet ya no es de uso 24/7 por el mes. Sino que ahora está limitado por uso de megas de conexión y una vez gastados esos megas pues adiós internet por el resto del mes y los muy hijos de puta de INTERCABLE (Que más de un Venezolano que conozca de este proveedor debe de estar igual de frustrado o más que yo ahora mismo)… Por lo que al cabo del tiempo en que escribí este capítulo, ya llevo más de una semana sin internet en casa, o más bien una internet estable. Porque tengo y a la vez no tengo internet… Me explico: **

**Para resumirlo, la MALISIMA internet de mi casa (Nada nuevo para cualquiera que viva en Venezuela. El país con la PEOR Calidad de conexión a internet a nivel mundial) Esta tan inestable, que de momentos hay conexión y al segundo siguiente se cae. Y solo en las noches después de la media noche por lo menos, es que hay un algo, pero un algo de internet. Que de momentos solo lo uso para revisar mi correo de GMAIL (Versión básica para conexiones lentas) y mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Porque paginas como Facebook, Twitter y Youtube están fuera por lo pesadas y la cantidad de megas que consumen… **

**Y así voy a estar hasta nuevo aviso. Por lo que difícilmente podré estar al tanto de muchas cosas, no solo de notificaciones de Reviews, también de responder a los mismos y responder PM. Inclusive leer las últimas actualizaciones de los fics de otros usuarios, o tan siquiera leer otros fics interesantes. Y en caso que mi internet vuelva a estar estable, en base del mismo servicio de puta mierda que es INTERCABLE (Cambiar de proveedor es difícil por no decir casi imposible, por cuestiones monetarias y dado a la zona por donde vivo. Que por dar un ejemplo, otro servicio de internet cuesta aproximadamente más de 100$ su instalación y la mensualidad varia de 5$ a 15$ su costo… Parece sencillo, pero el detalle que el salario del ciudadano promedio en Venezuela a lo máximo 10$ al mes, y el promedio de 3$ hasta ¡UN PUTO DÓLAR! Por lo que 100$ ya es de por si un precio de pesadilla, y el costo de la mensualidad también) Esto va a significar lo siguiente:**

**¡CERO YOUTUBE! ¡CERO VER O DESCARGAR SERIES ANIME! ¡CERO VISITAR FOROS! ¡Y usar la internet con la mayor moderación posible! De ser necesario, solo para estar al día con las notificaciones por correo y responder a Reviews, si es que los vaya a tener. Y chatear con amigos cercanos vía Facebook en Messenger, más que leer unos mangas… Si no, pues… Tener que recurrir a hacer de Hacking y robar señal del vecino. De momentos estoy en una situación jodida (Como cualquiera en Venezuela) Por lo que a duras penas podre subir nuevos capítulos. No solo de este fic, sino también de mis otros trabajos.**

**Pero ¡Oigan! No todo son malas noticias, que al no tener internet totalmente funcional. Ahora tengo más concentración en escribir mis fics, y como dato curioso que tal vez a nadie le importe. Este capítulo lo escribí en tan solo casi 3 días… ¡Si señoras y señores! ¡EN 3 PUTOS DÍAS ESCRIBÍ TODO UN CAPITULO DE MÁS DE 10.000 PALABRAS! ¡Lo que a muchos les tomaría una semana como mínimo o hasta más por cuestiones laborales y escolares! ¡A mí me tomo menos tiempo! ¡Contrario de la gran mayoría de flojos que solo escriben 1000 palabras a lo mucho, para subir un capitulo!... Aunque ciertamente era porque tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo en sí, y hasta por decirlo en modo ON FIRE.**

**Ahora al capítulo en cuestión… Y es básicamente lo que el titulo lo dice. Jaune Arc demostrando lo ¡SUPER PODEROSO! Que se volvió gracias a su entrenamiento que lo llevo a niveles infrahumanos, casi suicidas. Pero al final la recompensa por tanta dedicación, auto disciplina y mucha suerte de no morir por agotamiento o daños físicos… Gracias a la ayuda de cierta súcubo de ojos plateados. Dio sus frutos en que Jaune se vuelva, tal vez. En el ser humano en su estado puro, más PODEROSO de todo Renmant… Pero no del Makai, habiendo otros pesos pesados muy superiores… Oh sí. Esto va para mayores ligas.**

**Me veo venir a muchos quejándose de que hice demasiado poderoso a Jaune. O que exagere bastante con lo mostrado… Pues es un si… Y un no a la vez. Si por el lado de los estándares de poder que maneja RWBY… Pero por el lado de Darkstalkers, la cosa cambia radicalmente. Y no exagero en decir que los personajes de esta saga de juegos, son ¡ABSURDAMENTE PODEROSOS! A niveles de Dragon Ball Super o como mucho a los Caballeros de Oro/Santos de Oro de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco/Saint Seiya… Habiendo un personaje tan poderoso que es literalmente una estrella viviente, que puede cambiar de tamaño y ser cuatro veces más grande que la vía láctea… O sea un Super Toppa Tengen Gurren Lagaan a menor escala, si lo vemos de otra manera… Con este dato, no hay que ser genio en decir que lo mostrado por Jaune en el capítulo. Aunque exagerado por el lado de RWBY, está a años luz del nivel de los pesos pesados de Darkstalkers.**

**Como detalle que tal vez más de un fan de Street Fighter y de KOF (The King of Fighters) Habrá notado, que a Jaune le falta por practicar la Sonic Boom, la Flash Kick de Guile y Charlie Nash, más la Rising Storm de Geese Howard y su hijo Rock Howard, que de seguro muchos o algunos que hayan leído el capítulo ya las conocían… Pero pongo las manos en el fuego, que nadie pero ¡NADIE! Conozca la Boomerang Hook, la Rolling Thunder/Special Rolling Thunder ni la Bull Charge. Que las dos primeras provienen directamente de un manga de Boxeo que tardo 30 años en tener su adaptación al anime. Y no, no hablo de Hajime no Ippo, Ashita no Joe ni de Megalo Box.**

**Del mangaka Masami Kurumada creador de Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco en occidente) Y de B´Tx. Su primer gran éxito como mangaka y adorado por su mismo creador ¡El gran! ¡Ring ni Kakero! Un manga de boxeo, que si bien no ha envejecido para nada bien. Tiene su encanto y que su videojuego para la Super Nintendo es bastante bueno, que le quise darle un homenaje en este fic. Con Jaune aprendiendo la Boomerang Hook del boxeador estrella Ryuji Takane (Prototipo de lo que sería Seiya de Pegaso, 10 años más adelante) seguido de la Rolling Thunder del siempre serio Kazuki Shinatora (Prototipo de Shiryu de Dragón para Saint Seiya)**

**La Bull Charge por otro lado, proviene de la saga de juegos de Boxeo. Punch-Out! Más concretamente del boxeador turco, Bald Bull. Que quienes conozcan a este personaje y lo hayan enfrentado. Saben lo duro que es, y que su Bull Charge no es moco de pavo. Sino que es un ataque que te puede mandar a la lona de un solo golpe… Cabe decir que para efectos del fic, la Bull Charge la modifique al estilo de Ring ni Kakero. Haciéndolo más parecido a la Jet Upper del elegante músico boxeador Takeshi Kawaii (Prototipo de Shun de Andrómeda, pero que al menos puede presumir de más hombría y testosterona que el Santo de Bronce) **

**Otro detalle con respecto a Jaune, es hacer un claro contraste con las demás personajes. Que mientras Ruby, Pyrrha y otras más que no voy a nombrar. Se volvieron o se volverán súper poderosas gracias a que sus poderes lo obtuvieron por fusionarse con una demonio. Jaune al contrario demuestra que no es del todo necesario, siempre y cuando se haga un intenso entrenamiento. Llevando todo al límite y aumentando más la intensidad… En que Jaune al desconocer mucho de la vida de un Cazador profesional, y del entrenamiento que uno hace. Más tomando a Ruby Rose como la estándar que uno debe aspirar. De forma inocente hizo el entrenamiento que hizo, creyendo bajo su humilde punto de vista que así debe entrenar uno para ser un Cazador realmente destacado… Que para el siguiente capítulo, la realidad le pegara mucho… A su favor por obvias razones.**

**Y antes de finalizar, les quiero hacer una pregunta a todos aquellos que leyeron el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció este Jaune Arc edición Saitama con cabello? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren verlo aún más jodedor? ¿Quieren que todos en la academia vean lo fuerte que se volvió? ¿Qué tan Rompe Culos les pareció? ¿Les gustaría que hiciera unos dibujos en recrear las técnicas que ejecuto en el capítulo? **

**Díganmelo en los Reviews, que estoy muy interesado en leerlos.**

**Sin más se despide el Pegaso Negro.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, será la segunda parte de Jaune Arc El Súper Poderoso.**


End file.
